Rogue's Legends
by Katsa101
Summary: After the death of Vyra Rory, Leonard and Mick decided to team up and were now two of the most wellknown criminals in Central City. Almost a year after Vyra death's they are offered an opportunity by none other than the time traveller, Rip Hunter himself. Leonard/OC SEQUAL TO ROGUE'S LIFE
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot (1)**

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory; Central Cities crime due, were currently in the building known as the Central City Bullion Exchange doing what they do best. Stealing something important. Suddenly the security alarms started going off.

"What the hell?" Mick growled as he spun around to look at Leonard, the red flashing alarm lights blinding them both.

"Grab the bags and let's get out of here" Leonard said quickly. The two criminals grabbed the black bags of money and ran through the hallway until they reached the emergency exit. Mick pushed past Leonard and kicked open the door, with force that broke the lock.

"Drop your weapons!" A police officer shouted as two of cops pointed their guns at Leonard and Mick when they came through the door. Mick and Leonard paused slightly before lifting their own guns.

"Ah, fry, you little piggies!" Mick shouted excitedly as he and Leonard blasted them with their heat and cold guns making the police fall back to protect themselves.

"A minivan? Really, Snart?" Mick asked he jumped into the driver's seat of a parked minivan. Leonard jumped in the passenger seat and put the bags at his feet.

"Cops never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night" Leonard explained as he held up a box of Diapers and chucked it in the back. Mick started the minivan and they drove off along the main street with police cars following closely behind them.

"What the…" Mick said confused as he saw a man dressed in a long brown coat standing in the middle of the road.

"Watch it!" Leonard shouted as the man pointed a gun at them. They were blinded by a bright light and then everything went black for them.

…

When Leonard and Mick woke up a few hours later they were on a rooftop in a Central City along with six other people; Kendra Saunders AKA Hawkgirl, Carter Hall AKA Hawkman, Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein AKA Firestorm, Raymond Palmer AKA the Atom and Sara Lance AKA the Canary.

"What a headache!" Mick yelled frustrated, holding his head. He sat up and looked around to find Raymond and Leonard lying on either side of him.

"Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" Leonard asked with a groan as he sat up and looked next to him to see Martin lying down just as confused as him.

"I'm as ignorant as you, for once" Stein replied sitting up.

"Where are we?" Sara asked siting up next to Martin. Kendra and Carter next to Sara and then Jefferson at the end.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?" Jefferson said sitting up as well.

"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future" Rip said walking over to the group as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Nice to meet you, Rip" Mick said and went for his heat gun but found it was missing.

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons. I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage" Rip explained walking back and forth in front of the group. Kendra looked over at Carter confused.

"That can't be. We destroyed him" Carter said shocked.

"Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it" Kendra added

"And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell" Rip explained looking over at Carter and Kendra.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick demanded

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate" Carter explained

"Yeah, I've done that" Sara added

"And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Mick asked impatiently.

"Vandal. In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him" Rip explained pacing in front of the group.

"How?" Sara asked, folding her arms.

"To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes" Rip said passionately.

"You got the wrong guy. 'Hero' ain't on my resume" Leonard said starting to walk off.

"Or mine" Mick added following Leonard.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where… when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes… Your legends" Rip stated quickly, trying to keep them from leaving.

"Legends?" Ray asked intrigued.

"I hate to nit-pick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein asked cautiously walking forward.

"Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm going to pass" Jefferson added

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about you own futures, but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness" Rip said

'I could get behind that' Ray said with a grin.

"And, because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now" Rip added and showed us a hologram of the city in ruins.

"I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you eight and one other person… I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down. If your answer is yes, meet me and my second in command at this address in 36 hours" Rip said giving Martin a card.

"Second in command?" Sara asked confused. Rip looked over at Leonard and Mick hesitantly before nodding to someone in the distance. Suddenly, Vyra stepped out of a puff of black smoke. She stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest next to Rip wearing long black cargo pants, a dark red tank top; her arms no longer scarred. Her hair had been cut short at the back and slightly longer at the front and her pure black demon eyes looking over the new people on the roof with disinterest. Leonard noticed that it was the same old Vyra Rory that he knew except that… she had a black demon like tail **(think Nightcrawler's tail but black)** to accompany her black demon like eyes.

"Vyra" Leonard whispered shocked as Mick's jaw dropped slightly. The rest of the group besides Rip looked confused by this situation… including Vyra.

"Do I know you?" Vyra asked confused as she cocked her head to the side shocking Mick and Leonard.

"What have you done to her?" Mick shouted as he stormed towards Rip ready to punch him in the face. Vyra stepped in front of him, grabbing his arm and twisting it around his back before shoving him in the direction he came from with ease.

"You're supposed to be dead" Leonard said softly causing Vyra to turn to him. The rest of the group had left to decide whether they would join Vyra and Rip leaving just Leonard, Mick, Rip and Vyra on the rooftop.

"Do I look dead?" Vyra said sarcastically walking back over to Rip and standing next to him with her arms behind her back and her tail swishing slightly. Leonard scoffed as he thought to himself that the woman standing in front of them was Vyra, without a doubt.

"Why does she not remember us?" Mick demanded heatedly. Vyra blinked a few times before tilting her head to look at Rip, almost looking for answers herself.

"When I found her… she had no memory except for the last 6 months of her life" Rip explained apologetically. Vyra looked over at Leonard and Mick frowning as she tried to remember them.

"Then why does she know her name?" Leonard asked suspiously, his eyes had never left Vyra's body since she had appeared. Rip looked over at Vyra and nodded to her. Vyra reached around her neck and pulled out a set of dog tags with an engraving; 'No. 76278 - Vyra'.

"The people I, uh, rescued her from were doing experiments on her. The file I found explained that they brought her back to life using their own experimental version of The Lazarus Pit which would explain why you gentlemen thought she was dead. She _was_ dead." Rip explained as Leonard frowned when he noticed Vyra tense up at this.

"Can she not talk for herself?" Leonard asked rudely to Rip. Rip held up his hands and stepped back. Vyra cocked her head to the side and stepped towards Leonard and Mick intimidatingly.

"What do you want to know?" Vyra asked coldly. Leonard stepped forward, not intimidated at all.

"Is the memory loss a side effect of this… experimental Lazarus Pit?" Leonard asked curiously. Vyra nodded silently.

"And the tail?" Mick added slightly put off by it.

"If I didn't have a tail before I… I died, then yes you can assume it is from the Pit" Vyra explained sarcastically, her tail swaying slightly behind her making Rip hold back a chuckle.

"Vyra, it's time to go. Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory if you decide to join us then you will have all the time in the world to catch up with Vyra" Rip said walking over next to Vyra, holding out his arm. Vyra grabbed onto Rip's arm and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Vyra walked around the timeship searching for Rip. She found him in the main area wasting time before the others showed up… if the others showed up.

"Did you know?" Vyra asked walking into the room.

"Did I know what?" Rip asked disinterestedly leaning his hands on the table in front of them, typing on the computer.

"Did you know that I had a connection with Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart?" Vyra snapped impatiently. Rip hesitated before turning around to look at Vyra, who was pacing the room.

"No" Rip lied and Vyra quickly teleported in front of him and grabbing him by the coat, shoving him back against the table.

"Don't lie to me, _Rip_ " Vyra warned and Rip nodded silently agreeing. Vyra stepped back, letting go of him and fixed up his jacket for him.

"I didn't know when I rescued you from the Vanishing Point but after digging into Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart's life I discovered some similarities between you and their old partner. It was then that I made the connection" Rip explained truthfully making Vyra nod, believing him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vyra asked rubbing her forehead annoyed. Rip walked away from Vyra, his hands behind back.

"I didn't know how you would feel about it" Rip stated softly, watching Vyra from the other side of the room, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I get that. I don't know how I feel about it either" Vyra admitted softly but before Rip could think of something to say to her to make her feel better he noticed that every single of the recruits had turned up were talking amongst themselves outside.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough" Rip said. Vyra looked up and out the window to see Leonard and Mick amongst the people outside. She took a deep breath mentally preparing herself.

"Captain…" Vyra said softly making Rip turn to her confused. Vyra rubbed her hands together nervously before looking up at her friend.

"How _do_ I know them?" Vyra asked softly. Rip walked over to Vyra and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Leonard was your old partner; you were criminals." Rip explained hesitantly as he watched Vyra closely. If Vyra was surprised by this, she didn't show it.

"And Mick?" Vyra asked, her eyes never leaving Mick and Leonard who were looking around at the empty lot confused.

"Mick's your brother" Rip said simply before walking over to Vyra. Vyra blinked away her surprise before grabbing Rip's arm and teleporting them outside, in front of the group.

"Well, I see you've all decided to come" Rip said making the group look up at him and Vyra. Vyra could feel Leonard and Mick's eyes staring at her but she couldn't handle seeing the people from her past that she didn't remember so she kept her eyes straight forward.

"Well then, we can be on our way" Rip said after no one replied.

"I ain't footing it anywhere" Leonard said crossing his arms, his eyes briefly moving to Rip before back to Vyra.

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?" Rip asked and Vyra chuckled to herself at the thought as she pulled out a remote-control from her pants pocket.

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection" Martin said fascinated as Vyra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed" Rip said as he nodded to Vyra and she clicked a button on the remote-control to reveal the timeship to the group.

"It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade" Rip explained looking at the ship with love and pride.

"Shall we?" Vyra asked before the group started to walk towards the door to the timeship. Vyra turned back when she saw Martin talking to Mick… her brother.

"Excuse me, would you mind, um...?" Martin asked looking over the unconscious Jefferson in the car.

"I'll get it" Vyra said, sparing Mick and Leonard a glance before grabbing Jefferson and teleporting him into the main room. Vyra started typing on the computer table in the middle of the room as the team walked in one by one. Mick was first and he watched Vyra curiously.

"Rip told me that you're my brother" Vyra said emotionlessly, not looking up from the computer. Mick made a noise of acknowledgement but before he could reply Martin and Raymond walked into the room.

"Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some" Mick said to Martin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder making Vyra smirk.

"I did not roofie him" Martin said trying to defend himself making Vyra scoff to herself.

"Oh, I ain't judging" Mick laughed as Kendra and Carter walked into the room next.

"I have never seen anything like this before" Kendra said in amazement.

"Neither have I, and considering I have 4,000 years' worth of memories, that's saying something" Carter added as Sara and Leonard walked into the room last. Leonard walked over to Vyra and stood near her on instinct, leaning against one of the 10 chairs in the room. They were positioned in a semi-circle.

"How does a vessel of this size function with just the two of you?" Martin asked amazed as he looked around at the ship.

"We don't need one" Vyra said simply.

"We have Gideon" Rip added as a human head was projected in the middle of the room over the computer table.

"Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission" Gideon explained

"Captain?" Leonard mocked earning a small smile from Vyra. Leonard looked at Vyra grinning, happy that he made her smile.

"Gideon's been working on helping us locate Vandal Savage" Vyra explained to the group as she turned around and leant on the computer table.

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century" Raymond stated.

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy" Martin explained and Vyra rolled her eyes.

"Really? No way!" Vyra said sarcastically getting a confused and annoyed look from Martin.

"You'll have to excuse Vyra, her attitude is a side effect of her being brought back to life" Rip apologized with sigh. Leonard and Mick started laughing loudly making the group look at them confused.

"No, that was always how Vyra was" Leonard explained looking over at Vyra fondly. Vyra bit her tongue awkwardly since she couldn't even remember this about herself.

"It's in the Rory DNA" Mick added shocking the group.

"You and Vyra are siblings?" Sara asked confused looking between Mick and Vyra as the rest of the group watched silently.

"Apparently" Vyra mumbled rubbing her head from the headache she was getting.

"Getting back on track. Professor Stein is very much correct and unfortunately for us, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading... well, only... expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a little visit" Rip explained as he walked over to the table next to Vyra and pulled up the file on Aldus Boardman. Vyra walked over to the seat Leonard was leaning on and sat down. She didn't even realize that she had chosen the seat closet to Leonard.

"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans" Gideon said as the Waverider turned on and lifted off the ground.

"St. Roch?" Carter asked softly to himself.

"October 17, 1975" Gideon stated as Rip went and sat down.

"You guys better strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for" Vyra stated with a smirk as Leonard and Mick sat on either side of her. Sara sat on the other side of Leonard and the others sat on the other side of the room.

"Time travel. Cool" Mick said pulling down his harness.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort" Rip warned

"And don't worry there has only been a few cases of people bleeding from the eyeballs" Vyra said laughing.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra asked making Rip glare at Vyra and she started laughing loudly.

"Vyra stop scaring them" Rip snapped as Vyra tried and failed to stop laughing.

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly" Rip explained as if that made it all better.

"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this" Martin said as Jefferson started to wake up from his spot next to the other half of Firestorm.

"Miss what?" Jefferson asked confused before realizing where he was as the timeship took off into the sky.

"What the..." Jefferson said suddenly waking up and tried to take of his safety harness. The lights had dimmed to blue lights and the ship started trembling.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you" Rip warned

"Get me off this... whatever this thing is!" Jefferson yelled as the engine of the timeship got louder and louder.

"Timeship" Vyra corrected with a grin.

"Good luck explaining this" Sara laughed

"I did him a favour" Martin explained

"He doesn't look all that grateful" Leonard replied sarcastically making Vyra look at him curiously. Leonard looked at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change" Rip said calmly as his chair with the controls turned around and the Waverider disappeared from 2016.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Once the Waverider landed in 1975 the harnesses lifted. Mick immediately bent over and vomited. Vyra remembered her own experience with time travelling; she was still confused after not having any memory and she experienced Nausea, temporary blindness and Vertigo all at once. It was horrible.

"Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with..." Rip started to say as he lifted his harness and stood up just as Raymond fell flat on his face.

"Vertigo" Rip added as Martin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't see" Martin said worried.

"And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects" Rip explained as he ran over to Martin. Vyra walked over and helped Raymond stand up.

"Are you okay?" Vyra asked Mick as she walked back over to him. Mick wiped his mouth but nodded.

"Better?" Rip asked Martin leaning down in front of him.

"It's all relative" Martin said relieved.

"Good" Rip said

"Yeah, the last person stayed blind for a much longer time… try forever" Vyra teased earning a glare from Rip that silently said 'stop it'.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me" Jefferson snapped at Martin and stood up.

"Hey, I want to go home" Jefferson said walking over to Rip.

"Good news, then. 2016 will be around in 41 years" Vyra teased standing in between Mick and Leonard's chair.

"Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman. Vyra, stay with the ship" Rip said looking at Sara, Mick and Leonard. Vyra nodded leaning against the chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick asked

"I thought we were a team" Sara said mockingly, standing up.

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet" Rip explained.

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed" Leonard stated and Vyra shrugged.

"Pretty much" She said simply.

"Besides I am sure that you two and Vyra have a lot of catching up to do" Rip said looking between Leonard and Mick. Vyra looked at Rip and glared at him. Rip grinned cheekily at her before turning away.

"Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?" Raymond asked worried.

"Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects" Mick said annoyed and Vyra snorted.

"Besides they aren't unsupervised. They are with me" Vyra said cocking his head to the side.

"Yes and _you_ are Mick Rory's sister and Leonard Snart's old partner in crime. I've heard all about you Vyra. I know what you are capable off" Raymond stated spitefully. The room was silent as Leonard and Mick stood up angrily. Vyra pushed them back down with force and turned to Raymond. Rip watching worried.

"That makes one of us" Vyra muttered before walking out of the room.

"Good work haircut" Mick snapped at Raymond, who looked down ashamed. Rip watched where Vyra had walked off worried.

"Gideon?" Rip asked

"Vyra is heading back to her room Captain" Gideon explained. Rip nodded and turned to the rest of the team.

"We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours" Rip explained hurried, grabbing a couple of things.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Raymond asked following Rip.

"Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant" Martin explained excitedly.

"And depressing. How does he die?" Kendra asked

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on" Rip said rushed.

"Are you coming?" Martin asked Jefferson who was sulking in the corner with his arms crossed.

"I'll stay put" Jefferson snapped

"You'd rather stay with them?" Martin asked looking over at Mick, Leonard and Sara.

"They didn't drug me" Jefferson said heatedly.

"Point taken" Martin said before quickly following the others outside.

…..

"This is unbelievable.1975" Raymond laughed as Rip, Raymond, Kendra, Carter and Martin walked through the St. Roch University.

"Imagine all the wondrous applications of this technology. A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs" Martin said excitedly.

"I've never been to 1975. It's rather colourful" Rip commented slightly put off.

"So, where can we find Professor Boardman?" Kendra asked

"In his lecture hall" Rip explained as they walked up the stairs and into the university. They found Dr. Boardman sitting face down at his desk.

"Oh, man. We're too late" Kendra said worried before Dr. Boardman woke up mumbling something.

"I'm, I'm sorry" He said before looking at Carter and Kendra shocked.

"You. Both of you" He said softly in disbelief.

"You know who we are?" Carter asked carefully.

"I've been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk God, and her lover, Price Khufu. I hoped and prayed this day might come" Dr. Boardman explained as he stood up and walked around his desk towards them.

"Well, then, looks like we've come to the right place" Rip said simply.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dr. Boardman asked looking at Rip confused.

"A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage" Rip explained

"There's no way of telling your story without telling his also" Dr. Boardman said looking at Kendra and Carter. The group following Dr. Boardman out of his office and over to his dusty bookcase.

"4,000 years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptian priest, secretly in love with a priestess. You. Or, rather, you in your first life" Dr. Boardman said looking over at Kendra.

"But you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage" Dr. Boardman explained looking at Carter.

"You believe me yet?" Carter asked Kendra who remained silent.

"Which drove him to murder you both. And prayed for the hawk god, Horus, to damn the objects of his hate for all eternity. But Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever. But another life was bound to theirs by accident" Dr. Boardman explained.

"Savage's. That's why he wants us both dead" Kendra stated.

"My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites" Dr. Boardman explained.

"We all share the same power" Kendra added.

"And every time he kills you, it passes to him. That's what maintains his immortality" Dr. Boardman finished as he looked at Carter and Kendra.

"That's impossible" Martin said stunned.

"Unless the meteorites contained a mutative element, like the particle accelerator that caused your powers" Raymond stated smugly.

"But without evidence, you're asking us to take you at your word?" Martin asked Dr. Boardman.

"It's not my word. It's theirs. But you still don't remember me, do you?" Dr. Boardman asked Carter and Kendra sadly.

"We knew you in our past lives" Carter asked softly.

"You've told me your entire story, stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you, it was after World War I, and your names were Joe and Edith. Edith Boardman" Dr. Boardman explained walking over to a desk.

"Wait, I... we were related? I don't remember you. I'm so sorry" Kendra said sadly.

"Don't be. You always warned me that if I ran into you in your next life, you might have forgotten me. That's us at the World's Fair. You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother" Dr. Boardman said softly showing Kendra a photo of the 3 of them together when Dr. Boardman was a child

"How old were you when..." Carter started to asked before trailing off.

"You two were murdered? Ten. My whole life, you taught me to be careful, to keep moving, always one step ahead of Savage, but after tracking you for 4,000 years, he'd gotten good. He found us in the middle of the night at a fleabag motel in North Carolina. You hid me in the closet, made me promise that no matter what I heard, I'd stay put. And I did" Dr. Boardman explained

"Sorry to interrupt your family time, but we were hoping you could tell us a bit more where to locate Savage's present whereabouts" Rip said

"He hides in the shadows, never drawing too much attention, but every lifetime, placing himself near the seat of power, sowing seeds of destruction. Who remembers the name of the man who whispered in the ear of Gavrilo Princip, and convinced him to start World War I?" Dr. Boardman explained showing them photos on a projector.

"Why? What does he get out of that?" Raymond asked confused.

The more the world is focused on destroying itself, the less it notices an immortal psychopath in its midst" Martin suggested.

"With the ultimate goal of subjugating the entire planet" Dr. Boardman added.

"He killed your parents, Professor Boardman. Something tells me you know where to locate Vandal Savage" Rip said firmly.

"I have an educated guess" Dr. Boardman said smirking slightly.

"A lifetime of research on Vandal Savage

that all points in this direction. This should help you find him, and the vengeance that has eluded me all these years" Dr. Boardman explained to Rip, handing him a little black book. Suddenly Martin winced in pain.

"Jefferson... something's happening to Jefferson!" Martin said worried.

"We seem to have a little problem back a the, uh, vessel. There's an intruder. We really must be going now. Thank you for everything" Rip said to Dr. Boardman in a hurry before storming out of the room.

"Wait. We can't just leave him here" Kendra said following Rip with the others.

"We have to get back now" Rip said quickly.

"You said he's going to die in 24 hours" Kendra argued

"And we can stop it" Carter added

"Are either of you a Time Master? I didn't think so. I've spent years studying the implications of chronological alteration" Rip argued with them.

"Good for you, but we're not going anywhere unless our son's coming with us" Carter said firmly.

….


	4. Chapter 4

"Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?" Mick said annoyed as he watched the TV back on the Waverider.

"Don't even bother trying to explain" Vyra said as she walked back into the room. Mick and Leonard spun back around to face Vyra surprised.

"Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the '70s" Sara said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"Excellent idea. We have a lot of catching up to do" Leonard said looking at Sara and then back at Vyra. Vyra tapped her fingers on the table looking at Mick and Leonard before nodding reluctantly.

"I got the perfect outfit" Sara said excitedly as Mick, Jefferson and Leonard all stood up.

"Gideon, contact me if anything happens" Vyra said to the ship while putting in her light blue contacts that Rip had Gideon create for her to hid her black eyes. She walked over to her chair and grabbed her long black coat, like Rip's brown one, that Vyra could easily hide her tail under.

"Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain on board" Gideon replied

"Shut it, metal mouth" Mick snapped before Vyra looked at Jefferson.

"Sorry kid, but you're staying on the ship" Vyra stated firmly. Jefferson looked at her confused.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?" Jefferson asked annoyed

"Well I'm in charge and I told Captain Hunter that I'd take care of you so yes, I'm just going to leave you here" Vyra said simply before following a laughing Mick and Leonard outside. The four criminals walked down the road until they found an abandoned car. Vyra teleported inside the car and unlocked it for the others to get into.

"You remember how to hot-wire a car?" Leonard asked softly from the backseat as Vyra started the steering wheel confused and annoyed.

"It's okay. I'll drive" Mick said getting out of the back seat and Vyra teleported into his spot allowing him to get into the driver's seat. Leonard looked at Vyra worried as she mumbled to herself.

"Leonard" Vyra said suddenly making Leonard frown slightly since the old Vyra always called him by his last name.

"My powers… did I have them before…?" Vyra asked softly trailing off.

"You got them about two years before you died" Leonard explained as Mick started the car and started driving towards town.

"What's different about me?" Vyra asked him, almost desperately. Leonard was shocked for a second at how desperate she sounded. He had never seen that side of her before.

"Well… you have a tail now and… you're not covered in scars anymore" Leonard said carefully. A picture of the old Vyra's scarred body flashed through her mind making her gasp in pain.

"What is it?" Leonard asked worried as Sara and Mick looked back worried.

"Is she okay?" Mick asked, showing a very rare side of him. Leonard nodded and motioned for them to turn around, which they did.

"It's nothing. Keeping talking to me" Vyra said desperately to Leonard.

"Well, you didn't feel any pain before either. I remember when you got shot on a job with me and you didn't feel anything" Leonard explained making Vyra's eyes glaze over and suddenly she was in a different place.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Vyra continued to ignore him and jumped onto another cop digging her daggers into his shoulders, laughing psychotically. She licked the cops face before being shot through the shoulder by Detective West. Vyra stood up shocked when she realized that she couldn't feel any pain coming from the bullet wound as the blood oozed down her left shoulder._

 _"_ _Vyra! We go, now!" Leonard said and Vyra teleported over to him, grabbed his hand and teleported them back to the car. Vyra jumped into the passenger seat, holding her shoulder to stop the blood flow while Leonard jumped into the driver's seat._

 _"_ _You okay?" Leonard asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Vyra looked back down at the wound again and pressed down harder._

 _"_ _Yeah, I can't feel it" Vyra said confused causing Leonard to looked at her shocked._

 _"_ _Eyes of the road, Snart" Vyra reminded him and Leonard's eyes snapped back to the road just in time to stop them veering off the road._

When Vyra broke out of her painful memory she found Sara, Leonard and Mick watching her worried. She had been holding her head and screaming in pain. She licked her lip, tasting blood from her biting her lip so hard in pain that it broke the skin and looked outside to see a bar on the corner of the street.

"I need a drink, Snart" Vyra said getting out of the car, not noticing the hopefully looks of Mick and Leonard at the fact she had called Leonard by his last name again. Leonard, Mick and Sara following Vyra inside to find her buying beers at the car. She had stolen some money from a wallet found in the car.

"Ah. Dollar beers. You got to love the '70s" Vyra said handing a beer to Mick, Leonard and Sara before following them over to an empty table.

"Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille?" Mick asked making Leonard, Sara and Vyra look at him confused.

"Our mother played it. A lot" Mick explained looking at Vyra.

"What happened to her?" Vyra asked following him over to the jukebox.

"She died in a house fire… along with our father" Mick explained simply. Vyra raised an eyebrow and figured she should feel sad about this but didn't. It didn't seem like Mick was sorry about this fact so maybe there was some unknown factors about her parents that were better left forgotten.

"Wow, you guys are really far out" A woman said as Mick and Vyra walked back over to Leonard and Sara.

"You want to dance?" Sara asked

"You go right ahead. I'll watch" Leonard said grinning but Sara ignored him and looked at Vyra.

"I was talking to Vyra" Sara said grinning. Vyra raised an eyebrow at Sara amused.

"Sorry, I don't dance, sweetheart" Vyra said winking at Sara.

"Suit yourself" Sara said with a shrug as she gave Leonard her drink and walked into the dance floor by herself. Leonard looked over at Vyra deep in thought.

"What?" Vyra asked annoyed turning to Leonard, who broke out of his thoughts.

"Do you still have trouble controlling impulses… stealing, killing, taunting and…" Leonard asked but trailed after seeing Vyra's confused look.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"_ _Vyra" Lisa said calmly, kneeling next to Vyra and placing her lips on hers. Vyra let go of Cisco and grabbed Lisa's head, kissing her passionately._

 _"_ _That was hot" Cisco said stunned as Leonard stared in shock._

 _"_ _Well, that's one way to stop me from killing someone" Vyra muttered, licking her lips laughing._

 _"_ _You said that you can't control your behavioural impulses… which included sexual impulses. So, I thought that replacing one impulse with another would stop you from beating Cisco… It worked" Lisa said walking out of the room as Vyra learnt against the wall._

When Vyra snapped out of her memories she realized that Mick was holding her close to his chest, so her screams weren't heard by anyone else. She separated from him and grabbed her beer from the table downing the entire thing. Vyra was getting sick of these memory flashbacks very quickly.

"Tell me" Vyra threatened and stepped forward to hit Leonard when he refused to say anything but Mick placed an arm around her waist pulling her back.

"Calm down sis" Mick muttered in her ear.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"_ _Vyra, you need to get out here. Now" Leonard said into their comms unit. Vyra picked up the bags and teleported back outside the vault to see Leonard being held against the wall by a man with a gun to Leonard's forehead._

 _"_ _Mick?" Vyra asked shocked. The man holding Leonard let go off Leonard and turned around to point his gun at Vyra but hesitated after seeing her._

 _"_ _Sis?" Mick asked confused. Mick lowered his gun while Leonard moved away from him._

 _"_ _Vyra, who the hell is this?" Leonard snapped, holding his throat with one hand and looking at the watch on his other hand._

 _"_ _Leonard Snart meet my brother, Mick Rory" Vyra introduced still in shock over seeing Mick back in Central City._

She came out of her memory and pushed herself away from Mick angrily.

"Stop! Stop saying things to me! I'm sick of these memories flashing through my head!" Vyra snapped angrily as she grabbed Mick's drink and down it as well before grabbing Leonard's and downing it as well. She took a deep breath and turned to Mick.

"Why hadn't we seen each other for while?" Vyra asked Mick shocking him slightly but before he could reply they heard Sara talking to a drunk man.

"Can I help you?" Sara asked in a bored tone.

"Mm. How about you join me in the parking lot?" The drunk asked eyeing Sara up and down.

"Hmm, tempting, but you're not my type. But your lady, on the other hand, well, she looks just my speed" Sara said winking at the woman at the bar.

"Maybe you didn't understand my request, bitch" The man said grabbing Sara by the wrist. Sara easily turned it around, twisting his wrist painfully before letting go.

"Aah! Son of a..." The man said staggering back to the bar and grabbing a glass bottle.

"I got this" Sara said to Leonard, Mick and Vyra as they watched amused. The man broke the glass bottle on the bar and went to attack Sara with it but she quickly kicked it out of his hand and jabbed him in the throat. Two more men went to attack her but she easily took them down. Mick and Leonard shared an impressed look with Vyra.

"Now I could stand for a little help" Sara said as she was surrounded by five or six men. Leonard smirked and smashed his bottles while Mick picked up a chair and broke it over the back of a random guy. Vyra stepped towards the biggest guy and ducked a wild punch before kicking him in the jaw, knocking him out. Two more men came towards her and she sidestepped one of their attacks, sending him into the jukebox, stopping the music. The other man grabbed her from behind but she quickly headbutt him, breaking his nose.

"I love the '70s" Mick said as he slid a man across the bar. Vyra spun around just in time to catch a man with a knife trying to stab her. Her eyes flashed dangerously before breaking his wrist that held the knife and choke slammed him through a table. She mounted him angrily and smashed his face into the ground repeatedly until he was unconscious.

"I thought you said that you could control your impulses" Leonard said as Mick pulled Vyra off the bleeding man. Vyra smoothed down her clothes before cracking her neck and smirked.

"I am in control. He pissed me off" Vyra said simply making Mick laugh proudly at her. Vyra walked over to the bar and grabbed four more beers and handed them to Sara, Leonard and Mick. They all clicked glasses before Gideon's voice came through Vyra's comms unit.

"Vyra, the ship is under attack" Gideon said simply. Vyra looked over at Leonard, Mick and Sara.

"You need to return to the ship. Now" Vyra said firmly before teleporting away.

…


	5. Chapter 5

"Gideon. That is your name, right?" Jefferson said walking around the empty Waverider frustrated.

"How may I help you?" Gideon said simply.

"I assume this ship has a, uh, autopilot or something?" Jefferson asked

"You assume correctly" Gideon replied

"Great. In that case, I'm a need you to take me back to 2016. See, me being here, it's all a big mistake" Jefferson explained

"Captain Hunter told me you'd try to do this, and he also told me not to listen to anything you say" Gideon replied

"Well, you are a computer. You have to listen to me!" Jefferson snapped pacing the room angrily.

"You seem overwrought, Mr. Jackson. If you'd like to go to the MedBay, I'd be happy to prescribe you a sedative" Gideon replied

"I do not need another roofie!" Jefferson snapped before being knocked over by something hitting the ship.

"Whoa! What was that?" Jefferson asked in shock.

"A thermite grenade. It seems someone is trying to breach the hull" Gideon replied just as Vyra appeared in a puff of black smoke. She held onto the table as the ship was hit again.

"Gideon, who the hell is attacking us?" Vyra snapped.

"His name is Chronos. He's a temporal bounty hunter. The ship is taking heavy fire" Gideon explained as Vyra rolled her eyes.

"No shit Gideon!" Vyra snapped as Jefferson stormed over to Vyra.

"Aren't we supposed to be invisible or something? You need to get us out of here now!" Jefferson yelled at Vyra.

"I'm not leaving without Captain Hunter on the ship" Vyra explained firmly hitting the table annoyed.

"Why is Chronos attacking us?" Jefferson snapped at Vyra. Vyra hesitated but before she could decide what to tell him Gideon replied.

"Perhaps Captain Hunter is best suited to answer that query" Gideon replied as the ship took more hits.

"Fire photon torpedoes or something!" Jefferson yelled.

"Only Captain Hunter is authorized" Gideon and Vyra replied at the same time.

"Gideon, get me my weapons" Vyra said and a wall opened to reveal two daggers. She grabbed the weapons and the wall closed again.

"Where is Captain Hunter?" Vyra shouted before looking outside to see Chronos shooting the ship but she also saw Rip, Martin, Raymond, Kendra and Carter hiding outside.

"Never mind. Okay, Jefferson. Stay here" Vyra said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. She appeared in front of Chronos and her now black eyes staring at him emotionlessly. Chronos hesitated for a moment but that gave Vyra enough time to wrap her tail around his gun and pulled it from his hand. At this moment Kendra; who was now is her hawk form with Carter, came and knocked Chronos to the floor. Vyra teleported over to Rip as Carter and Kendra fought with Chronos.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Raymond asked Rip. Rip gave Vyra one look and he knew instantly who he was.

"Damn" He muttered as he started to shoot Chronos with his laser gun.

"Is that a laser gun?" Dr. Boardman asked fascinated. Vyra gave him a look before turning to Rip.

"Why is he here?" Vyra asked but before he could answer they were knocked down by a shot from Chronos.

"I gotta get back to the ship and bond with Jefferson. Cover me!" Martin said before running off.

"Cover me too" Raymond said following Martin. Vyra growled before teleporting in front of Chronos and tossed him to the ground by wrapping her tail around his neck. Chronos tossed Vyra aside and threw a grenade at Martin and Raymond, who managed to fall to the ground to avoid it. Chronos tossed Vyra into the ship and she hit the ground hard. He pulled out a grenade and went to through it at Rip and Dr. Boardman when he was knocked to the ground by a car.

"We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett" Leonard said getting out of the car with Mick and Sara. Firestorm and Raymond in his suit flew out of off the ship and started attacking Chronos. During the fight Dr. Boardman was hit with a blast from Chronos's gun. Carter and Kendra flew down to check on him. Vyra teleported herself over to him as well.

"Aldus" Kendra said worried.

"We'll get you out of here" Carter said.

"I'll take him to Med bay" Vyra said leaving no room for arguments as she picked up Aldus and disappeared into a black smoke cloud. The rest of the team managed to get inside and Gideon shut the doors.

"Get us out of here!" Rip shouted

"Course heading?" Gideon asked

"Anywhere but here!" Rip replied as the ship took off and disappeared into the sky.

…

"Our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised, Captain" Gideon said as Rip and the rest of the team were strapped into the chairs.

"Yes, I can see that, Gideon. Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs" Rip said standing up and walking over to his office.

"Temporal zone?" Raymond asked as the rest of the group stood up as well.

"It's basically a time limbo" Vyra explained teleporting into the room after leaving Dr. Boardman in the MedBay with Gideon.

"We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position" Rip added.

"A time limbo? Astonishing" Martin said amazing as Rip rushed around the main room trying to make repairs.

"Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time travelled before besides Vyra. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? I can't believe you were a part of that Vyra" Rip snapped as Vyra raised an eyebrow.

'You're the one who told me to catch up with them" She asked amused but he ignored her.

"We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career" Rip snapped before being punched in the face by Kendra. Vyra chuckled as she leant against the wall.

"I see why you got the hots for that one" Mick said to Carter, laughing.

"My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?" Kendra asked shoving Rip against the wall.

"Something of a long story" Rip said sighing

"Better tell it fast, Rip, because it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood" Leonard said standing up.

"Neither am I" Carter added stepping forward.

"Just tell them Captain" Vyra said shrugging.

"His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters. My former employers" Rip admitted as Kendra let go of him.

"I thought you were a Time Master" Sara said angrily walking towards Rip.

"As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point, I was, in fact, a Time Master" Rip explained as Sara punched him in the face.

"Vyra! Will you please stop these people from hitting me?" Rip snapped but Vyra remained in her spot against the wall.

"Nah" She said amused by the whole situation.

"Start telling the truth!" Sara yelled angrily.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I broke Vyra out of prison and commandeered the Waverider" Rip explained

"Chronos was clearly sent to bring us in" Vyra added.

"You lied to us" Martin said hurt. Vyra scoffed, walking forward to defend Rip.

"Of course he lied to you. He needed your help... you all barely said yes as it was" Vyra snapped angrily.

"What about the legends part?" Jefferson asked crossing his arms. Rip and Vyra remained silent.

"Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Leonard said amused.

"I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166" Rip admitted as Vyra clicked her tongue not really caring that these people were hurt by the betrayal.

"So, we're like the opposite of legends" Jefferson said softly.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you" Mick said angrily.

"Ditto the arsonist" Martin said siding with Mick for the first time, ever.

"Because you would have to go through me to get to him and not even all of you together could kill me _and_ Rip on his own ship" Vyra said, standing between Mick and Rip.

"You knew about this?" Leonard asked hiding his surprise. Vyra turned to Leonard and her eyes softened slightly.

"Of course I did. He broke me out of the Time Master's prison and he broke me out of the prison where I was being experimented on. I owe him my life. Twice." Vyra explained softly.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about" Raymond concluded angrily.

"I didn't lie about the mission itself. Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage. Or my need for your help" Rip said sighing. Vyra stepped besides Rip letting him know that she was here for him.

"I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job, breaks someone out of prison and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?" Raymond asked curiously. Rip sighed but after Vyra place a hand on his shoulder in comfort he stepped forward.

"The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him. But... I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy. Jonas" Rip explained sadly.

"Savage killed your family" Raymond concluded.

"He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And that body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine" Rip explained passionately.

"I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes" Rip added making Kendra and Carter to leave the room and find their son in the MedBay.

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options" Martin said as the group left the main room leaving Vyra and Rip by themselves.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

"Just get some rest" Kendra said to Aldus as he laid down on a bed in the MedBay.

"There's something I've wanted you to have. It's around my neck" Dr. Boardman explained as Kendra grabbed the necklace which had a wedding ring on it.

"It was my mother's. Yours" Dr. Boardman explained softly.

"It's beautiful. I remember it" Kendra explained to him before leaving the MedBay to find Carter waiting outside.

'Thank you. Rip wouldn't have allowed me to bring Aldus on board if you hadn't said so..." Kendra said to him.

"Of course" Carter said stepping towards Kendra.

"Chay-Ara... sorry. Kendra" Carter corrected himself.

"No, it's okay. Chay-Ara is fine" Kendra said smiling.

Meanwhile, Martin walked through the hallways until he found Jefferson sitting by himself.

"Seems an apology is in order. What I did was wrong. I should never have forced you to come along. But, for me, the opportunity to travel through time, see the mysteries of the universe revealed, notions I've spent my whole life studying..." Martin tried to explain before being interrupted.

"Please do not geek out on quantum physics right now" Jefferson said sighing.

"Mr. Hunter was offering grand adventure. And at my age, you never know how many adventures you have left" Martin admitted softly.

"Hey, I saw your 40-yard dash onto the ship with that Chronos guy shooting at you. I think you got plenty of adventures left" Jefferson said smiling.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Back home. As Firestorm" Martin said simply.

"What if I don't want to go home? Yet, I mean" Jefferson asked

"Why the change of heart?" Martin asked confused.

"You ever play football? Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyway... the best feeling I ever got from being on the field wasn't when I made a great play, or we won some game. It was when one of my teammates took a tackle for me, and I knew they were gonna make sure I was safe, that nobody got to me. Watching all of you rush back to the ship, even those two knuckleheads, to take on Chronos? Made me feel the same way. I like being part of a team, man" Jefferson explained

"Me too" Martin said grinning.

In another part of the ship Sara, Mick, Leonard and Raymond were all sitting silently in the storage room while Raymond tinkered with his suit.

"Watch it!" Mick shouted as a blast almost hit him.

"Sorry. Sorry. What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, because the world doesn't need any of us. You're just a lost assassin. You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals" Raymond explained

"I can live with that" Mick said simply.

"It doesn't bother you that your sister and old partner lied to you?" Raymond asked Mick and Leonard.

"She doesn't remember us. To her, we are just strangers. Rip is her family. She did the right thing by her family" Leonard explained

"Besides we're criminals. Lying is what we do" Mick added with a shrug.

"Well, I can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual Atom" Raymond said heartbroken.

"That's not what he said. Rip said that in _his_ future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Sara asked standing up.

"For better or for worse" Leonard said smirking.

"That's a very good point" Raymond said smiling.

….

"I can drop you back home in 2016 with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory if you wish Vyra" Rip said as he and Vyra worked on fixing the Waverider.

"Don't be stupid Rip. 2016 isn't my home anymore. The Waverider is. You saved my life, twice and I am going to repay that debt by helping you save your wife and child" Vyra said simply as Rip smiled.

"You know, for a criminal, you've got a strange amount of loyalty" Rip said grinning.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember being a criminal but what I do remember is you helping me" Vyra muttered looking over at Rip with a small smile.

"First thing's first, we fix the Waverider" Vyra said going back to her work.

"What do you think, Gideon?" Rip asked

"I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission" Gideon replied.

"He meant about the repairs" Vyra said sighing.

"And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it?" Gideon asked

"Not really" Rip muttered as Kendra and Carter walked back into the room.

"He's gone. Our son... or, our son from our previous life. It's all too confusing" Kendra said sadly.

"I'm very sorry" Rip said honestly.

"Actually, you don't get the blame for this. This was my fault. If I hadn't insisted on bringing him back here. he might have died peacefully, in his sleep maybe" Kendra said

"Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face. Very often, it will be time itself" Rip explained as Raymond, Sara, Leonard and Mick walked back into the room.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history" Raymond said.

"Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates" Martin said walking into the room with Jefferson.

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all" Carter said simply.

"I can get down with that" Jefferson agreed.

"And our criminals?" Vyra asked looking over at Leonard and Mick.

"I like killing people" Mick said simply, grinning at Vyra.

"We're in. For now." Leonard said looking only at Vyra. Vyra watched the two criminals carefully, still not sure what to make of her former family.

"So how do we find this guy?" Sara asked

"Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course" Rip said sitting down in his chair as the rest of the team followed his lead.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Pilot (2)**

"And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip said as the Waverider landed and the harnesses lifted. Mick groaned and grabbed his head.

"What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped" Leonard said calmly. Vyra looked over at her brother and smirked.

"I hate flying, especially in... whatever this thing is" Mick complained as Vyra walked over and stood behind him.

"Time ship bro, it's a time ship" Vyra said laughing.

"Shut up sis" Mick growled

"Aw look, they're already one big happy family" Sara mocked earning a chuckle from Leonard and a glare from Mick and Vyra.

"Where exactly are we?" Carter asked curiously.

"We're still in 1975, right?" Kendra asked as well.

"Yep, if we had time traveled Mick would be vomiting again" Vyra teased causing Mick to stick up his finger at her.

"October 1975 on the fjords of Northern Norway" Rip explained walking past the chairs and into his office.

"Sounds like a vacation" Leonard said casually.

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart" Rip replied simply. He picked up a black book and walked back out to the group.

"That's Aldus's notebook" Carter commented

"Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain" Rip explained

"Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" Kendra asked

"He was our son" Carter added.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex" Rip explained

"Which sounds way cooler than it is" Raymond commented.

"Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara asked, leaning against the table in the middle of the room. Leonard stood opposite her while Mick and Vyra were still standing near the chairs.

"According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms" Rip explained as he pulled up the files on the computer table.

"Now that sounds like a vacation" Mick said grinning.

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing" Leonard said looking over at Vyra.

"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep" Carter commented

"I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man" Mick said simply.

"So what exactly does one wear to a black-market arms bazaar, anyway?" Kendra asked as Rip looked Vyra and nodded.

"Ladies and Gentleman if you would please follow me to The Waveriders fabrication room" Vyra said excitedly, grinning widely.

"What does a fabrication room do?" Martin asked curiously.

"It… well, it can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion" Rip explained as Vyra chuckled.

"You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jefferson asked

"Doesn't everyone?" Rip asked simply as he walked back into his office to put back the book. Then Raymond, Leonard and Mick followed Vyra and Rip out of the main room and down the hall.

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan" Raymond said

"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots" Leonard said simply

"Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten" Rip said walking to front of the group were Vyra was listening with amusement.

"No, I remember. I just don't care" Leonard said simply earning a chuckle from Vyra.

"Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop..." Rip said firming making everyone stop walking.

"Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies" Mick said

"None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake" Rip said annoyed.

"Already did that when we trusted you" Raymond scoffed. Rip sighed and turned to Vyra.

"Go with them Vyra" Rip said defeated.

"Back soon, Captain" Vyra said following the boys to the fabrication room.

…..

Vyra, Sara, Mick, Rory and Martin all walked towards the massive warehouse where the terrorists were meeting.

"Looks like they're checking credentials. And we don't have any" Sara said slightly worried.

"We got this. Trust us" Mick said. Sara looked at Vyra who just shrugged in response. They watched as Leonard bumped into a man, taking his ID.

"Excuse you" Leonard said coldly before walking up to the security guard.

"IDs" The guard said firmly. He read the ID and then looked at Leonard.

"You don't look like an Amhad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din" The guard said suspiously.

"I'm Arab. On my mother's side" Leonard lied flawlessly.

"Is there a problem?" Martin said heatedly storming over to the group and security guard.

"I don't like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of "Scimitar." The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963. Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970. Konig Airport Massacre, 1971. Bottom line? You don't want to doubt me" Martin said with a tone of superiority and authority in his voice. Vyra and Mick shared a surprised but impressed look. The security guard looked at the group once more before giving Leonard his ID back.

"You're a special kind of crazy. I like it" Mick said grabbing Martin by the shoulders as they walked into the warehouse full of weapons.

"We're in" Leonard said into his comms unit before turning back to the group.

"So why don't I get to play terrorist?" Jefferson asked through the comms unit. Carter, Kendra and he were walking along the roof a nearby building as back-up.

"This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fireworks" Leonard replied

"Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over" Leonard explained

"Let's split up and see if we can find Savage. Vyra and Mick will come with me. Sara, go with Stein" Leonard ordered. The group split into two groups.

"Did we do this kind of thing a lot?" Vyra asked Mick and Leonard while keeping her eyes open for Savage.

"Not really, we normally robbed banks and museums" Leonard explained smiling fondly at the memory.

"Blow up buildings and piggies" Mick said grinning. Vyra looked over to Leonard confused.

"Cops" Leonard explained and Vyra nodded, understanding.

"But you, Vyra, you used to be a hired killer before you joined me" Leonard explained and Vyra blinked at this news.

"Makes sense" Vyra muttered shrugging.

"Any sign of him?" Carter asked

"No" Leonard said sighing

"He's not here, boss" Mick said to Leonard.

"Let's get Ginger and the Professor and move out" Leonard said before a man stepped onto the stage.

"If I could have your attention. Thank you all for coming. I promise, it will be well worth your time" The man said as Savage stepped onto the stage. Sara and Martin joined Vyra, Mick and Leonard.

"Seems we were wrong about Savage. He's not one of the buyers" Martin whispered

"He's the seller" Sara added.

"This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead, capable of producing a blast equivalent to one megaton of TNT. Shall we begin our bidding at $100 million?" Savage asked. A man shot his gun into the air indicating that he wanted the warhead.

"$100 million. Do I hear $105 million?" The man next to Savage called out. Another gunshot went off.

"$110 million?" He asked and nother gunshot went off. Vyra watched as Savage held his head and looked around the room before his eyes rested on their group.

"It appears we've drawn some unwanted attention. We need to bid. Fire your gun in the air" Martin said and Mick happily obliged.

"That's $125 million" The auctioneer said

"Um, what's happening?" Sara asked confused

"It's what's not happening that is the concern" Martin said worried

"Nobody else is bidding" Vyra added.

"Sold!" The Auctioneer called out and pointed to their group.

"Congratulations, Professor. You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon" Mick said sarcastically.

"Well, well. We seem to have a new player. But you seem a bit academic. How did you get in here and who are you?" A man asked walking over to the group. Vyra stood up straight, getting on the defence.

"As of a few seconds ago, I'm a nuclear power" Martin replied simply.

"Yet I don't know you or your organization, and I know everyone" He replied.

"Wow… bit up yourself" Vyra mocked, unable to control herself. The man stepped towards Vyra.

"And what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as Vyra scoffed.

"Hey. Back off" Mick said placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Watch your tone" He said simply as Savage walked over to them.

"Is there some sort of problem here?" Savage asked Mick.

"Yeah, the master race here is starting to bug me" Mick said annoyed but Leonard and Vyra pulled him back a bit.

"We're just gonna get our nuclear warhead and be on our way" Leonard said

"Not without paying first" The Auctioneer said from the stage.

"Once we've validated that the warhead's operational. Personally, I find it highly unlikely that you were able to accumulate enough fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device" Martin said proudly. Vyra let out a low growl at how stupid Martin was. Leonard looked at Vyra confused.

"This era?" Savage asked smirking and Leonard understood why Vyra had growled.

"Figure of speech" Martin replied.

"I got a feeling you guys might want to get those helmets of yours on' Jefferson said to Carter and Kendra on the roof.

"Change of plans. I'll provide a 25% discount to the organization which brings me the heads of these men" Savage said, stepping onto the stage.

"Can I burn some stuff now?" Mick asked Leonard excitedly.

"I wish you would" Leonard growled before they both turned around and started shooting people and explosive material. Sara pulled out her long staff and started knocking out the men that attacked her. Raymond, who was in Martin's pocket the entire time, came out and started attacking men as well. Carter and Kendra flew into the room, trying to find Savage. Meanwhile Vyra had pulled out her daggers and was teleporting around, slicing people's throats and yanked the guns out of terrorist's hands with her tail. Savage stood on the stage watching with great interest until his eyes rested on Vyra.

"76278" Savage said. Time froze as Vyra turned towards Savage in shock. She teleported directly in front of him.

"How do you know me?" Vyra asked confused, her dagger's dripping blood as her hands hung by her sides.

"Vyra!" Leonard shouted in concern but Vyra ignored them. Her entire focus was on Savage.

"I'm the man who brought you back from the dead" Savage revealed. Vyra was frozen in shock by this news. The noise around her went silent.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Vyra woke up to two men talking not far from her._

 _"_ _Was it successful?" A man said, Vyra shifted her head ever so slightly and opened her eyes to reveal Savage talking to another man. He had black hair and grey eyes; the doctor who ran tests and experiments on her for the first 6 months of her new life._

 _"_ _Yes. She is alive once more although I am unaware of what side effects she has. I will need to keep her in the cell until then, along with the collar." The doc said and Savage nodded._

 _"_ _Do with her what you want. I have no need of her. She was merely a tool, a test dummy. When you have finished learning everything you can from her, kill her" Savage said before walking out of the room without so much as a glance at Vyra._

Vyra screamed in pain as that memory came back to her and collapsed to her knees. She looked up at an amused Savage. Vyra could hear Leonard and Mick calling out to her but she continued to ignore them and disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

 **…** **.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rip paced the Waverider impatiently waiting for the team to return when he heard a puff noise behind him. He spun around to see a very angry Vyra.

"Vyra?" Rip said cautiously taking a few steps back. Vyra advanced on him and shoved him against the wall.

"Tell me you didn't know" She whispered dangerously pressing her forearm against Rip's throat.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Vyra roared angrily.

"Calm down Vyra and tell me what you are talking about" Rip said choking slightly by the pressure on his throat. Vyra stepped back, releasing Rip.

"Savage! He was the one responsible for bringing me back to life! He was the one who ordered the Doc to do experiments on me and he planned on killing me again after he learnt everything he needed to know" Vyra explained pacing in front of Rip.

"What?" Rip said shocked and Vyra stopped pacing and looked Rip dead in the eye.

"Tell me you didn't know" Vyra begged desperately.

"Vyra, I swear... I had no idea" Rip explained surprised. Vyra searched his eyes for any hint of deception but found none. She took a deep breath and sighed, believing him.

"Wait a second; how did _he_ know? It's 1975... you weren't experimented on until 2016" Rip said suddenly making Rip and Vyra look at each other confused. Vyra opened her mouth but closed it quickly when she realized she didn't have an answer.

"Captain Hunter, the rest of the team as returned" Gideon said, Rip frowned annoyed and placed a hand on Vyra's shoulder before they both leaned against the wall and waited.

"Here, here" Rip said clapping.

"Now you all deserve a hearty congratulation. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team" Rip said annoyed as Vyra walked to the computer table and read the files that Gideon pulled up for her.

"We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him..." Carter said simply.

"Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd have listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline" Rip said annoyed as Vyra hit the computer annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked confused.

"While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation..." Vyra started to say

"You're welcome, Norway" Mick muttered

"Shut up, Mick" Vyra growled causing him to glare at her.

"What is going on Vyra?" Leonard asked

"Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale" Vyra explained as Rip stepped forward.

"Anyone care to guess what he found?" Rip asked making Vyra look over at Raymond annoyed. Raymond looked at his suit to find a piece of it missing.

"Whoops" Raymond said

"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh…" Gideon started to say

"Yes, Gideon" Vyra interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline" Rip said annoyed.

"Come again?" Leonard asked

"Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975" Rip explained as Vyra pulled up a hologram of a burning and almost destroyed city.

"This is Central City in 2016" Vyra explained

"At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days" Rip snapped annoyed. Vyra placed a hand on Rip's shoulder.

"Calm down" Vyra said softly, making Leonard frown jealously.

"There must be a way to correct this somehow" Martin said softly as the group watched the burning city in shock.

"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future we've created" Vyra explained leaning against the wall.

"Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This... This is history" Rip said sighing.

….

"Where is he? His body, I mean" Kendra asked as she walked in on Carter looking over some of their sons' belongings.

"There's cryo-storage in the MedBay. I promise we'll get our son a proper burial once we have a chance" Carter said softly

"It's still so weird to hear you call him that. But even though it was in a past life, it feels like something's missing" Kendra said sadly, walking towards Carter.

"I know" Carter agreed as Kendra looked down at his hand to see a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kendra asked

"I found it in his pocket" Carter explained as he opened the article to show a picture of a knife.

"I've seen this knife before. This is the knife that Savage used to kill us. In our first life" Kendra said shocked as she had a memory flashback.

…..

Leonard walked through the hallway trying to find Vyra and he found her sitting on her bed, looking at the dog tags that she usually wore around her neck. The chain hung from her middle two fingers while the tag rests in her palm, her thumb running along the engravings.

"Vyra, what happened back at the warehouse?" Leonard asked leaning in the doorway. Vyra looked up to find his crossing his arms across his chest watching her worried.

"Savage was the one who brought me back to life. I was his test subject for the experimental Lazarus Pit and when the Doc was finished running tests on me Savage was going to have him kill me… again" Vyra explained emotionlessly. Leonard let out a growl of annoyance before taking a deep breath to calm himself down when he saw Vyra had a single tear running down her cheek.

"Vyra, what's wrong?" Leonard asked kneeling in front of her within seconds. The question made Vyra start laughing hysterically making Leonard look at her worried about her sanity.

"What's wrong?! I _only_ have memory from the past year… which I spent in two different prisons getting experimented on. I can't remember my own brother. I can't remember my old partner. Hell I can't even remember my own life! And when I do get a small snippet of my memory before this hell that I call life, it causes me immense pain" Vyra said laughing upset before calming down and looking deep into Leonard's eyes.

"Leonard… I don't know who I am" Vyra said softly. Leonard watched her carefully, not sure how to react to this new, broken side of Vyra when he hesitantly reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Vyra… I can tell you exactly who you were before you died but…" Leonard started to say before trailing off in thought.

"But… I think you should focus on who you are right now. You are Rip's second in command. You are sarcastic. You are hot headed. And you have a _very_ bad attitude but you are also fiercely loyal and would do anything for those who have earned your trust. You can teleport, have bad-ass demon eyes and a tail, and is a kick ass fighter. That's who you are Vyra Rory" Leonard explained softly making Vyra's jaw drop in shock.

"How do you know all this?" Vyra asked in shock, the skin around her eyes slightly red from the tears.

"Well the sarcastic, hot headed and bad attitude is a bit hard to miss" Leonard joked earning a small chuckle from Vyra.

"But when we all turned on Rip you were the first to defend him. You told Mick; your own brother, that he would have to kill you to get to Rip which tells me you are loyal and would be willing to die for him. He saved you twice from prison so I can assume that he has your trust" Leonard explained confidently.

"You've noticed all this about me in the past few days?" Vyra asked softly, cocking her head to the side slightly as if studying him.

"I notice everything about everyone… but especially you" Leonard said in a whisper. Vyra opened her mouth to say something but found she had nothing to say so instead she looked deep in Leonard's caring eyes, knowing his soft side was only for her, before moving forward slowly. Leonard hesitated a moment, unsure if he should be doing this because of her emotional stability, before closing the gap, kissing her softly.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Leonard started traced his finger along her scars. Vyra closed her eyes at the contact._

 _"_ _Snart…you know I have trouble controlling myself…" Vyra begged, biting her lip as she tried to contain her sexual impulses._

 _"_ _Then don't" Leonard whispered. Vyra opened her eyes to see Leonard was standing in front of her now, close to her face. Vyra lost control and crashed her lips against his. Leonard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body._

Leonard held Vyra close to his chest as she screamed loudly as another memory flashed through her head. Leonard rubbed Vyra's back in comfort until the memory stopped and her screaming subsided. Vyra pulled away from Leonard reluctantly.

"What did you remember?" Leonard asked curiously. Vyra looked up at Leonard both confused and intrigued, running her tongue across her lips, savoring the taste of him.

"We've kissed before" Vyra said in a daze.


	9. Chapter 9

"So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?" Leonard asked as he and Vyra walked back into the main room where the rest of the team minus Carter and Kendra were talking about the current problem.

"Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable" Rip explained defeated as he sat next to Raymond. He looked over at Vyra curiously, wondering where she was but let it slide because of the presence situation.

"Exactly how much time do we have?" Raymond asked, feeling guilty about leaving his suit behind.

"Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech" Vyra explained leaning against the wall next to Leonard, her arms crossed over her chest slightly.

"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons. And since we don't know where Savage went..." Martin started to explain before he was interrupted.

"We don't have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles" Raymond explained standing up excitedly. Leonard looked over at Vyra, who shrugged just as confused as he was by the scientific terminology.

"So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable" Martin stated excitedly.

"Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age" Raymond sighed in defeat again.

"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons" Martin gloated cockily making Vyra roll her eyes annoyed. She went to say something sarcastic but Leonard spoke first, stopping her in her tracks.

"So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to..." Leonard concluded, looking at Vyra, knowing she was going to make a smart-ass comment.

"Me. 25-year-old me, rather" Martin finished as Kendra and Carter walked back into the room with a purpose.

"Oh good, you two are just in time" Rip said annoyed by the entire situation but glad that they had some sort of plan to fix it.

"Show them, Kendra" Carter said excited as Kendra pulled out an old newspaper article.

"Aldus was carrying this when he was killed. It's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger" Kendra explained handing Rip the article. Vyra teleported behind Rip, not even fazing him which made Leonard frown because he remembered that it always made him jump, startled.

"The one Savage used to kill us" Carter added, crossing his arms over his chest. Vyra read the article from beside Rip, resting an elbow on his shoulder.

"In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage" Kendra explained

"According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it" Carter finished

"What does this incantation say?" Martin asked curiously

"I don't know. I can't read the language" Kendra admitted self-consciously.

"Well that's helpful" Vyra said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Vyra" Carter snapped, defending his love. He ignored Vyra sticking her tongue out at him childishly and turned to Kendra.

"It's okay. I'll help you remember" Carter said to Kendra before they both left the room.

"Splendid. Now, as for the dagger..." Rip started to say

"You need someone to steal it" Raymond concluded

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it" Leonard said snatching the article from Rip. Vyra chuckled before taking it from Leonard and walking forward slightly. Leonard stepped in behind her and placed a hand on her hip slightly, that didn't go unnoticed by Mick.

"Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski" Leonard read over Vyra's shoulder.

"I'll go with you" Raymond said firmly.

"I already got a partner" Leonard said before looking at Vyra and grinning.

"Actually I've got two partners now" Leonard added happily.

"Who I trust even less than you" Raymond commented rudely. Rip rolled his eyes knowing what was coming as Vyra growled and teleported directly in front of Raymond.

"Oi haircut…" Vyra snapped, using the nickname her brother had given him, which made Mick grin with pride.

"Don't forget who is second in command here" Vyra said firmly before Rip stepped forward next to Raymond and Vyra.

"She's right Mr. Palmer. You need to trust her because _she_ is the person I trust the most on the Waverider" Rip said honestly before turning to Vyra, who was grinning smugly.

"However, I need you to stay on the ship this time Vyra" Rip said. Vyra turned to Rip slightly confused before shrugging.

"No worries Captain" Vyra said casually, before Rip turned back to Raymond.

"Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech" Rip begged and Raymond nodded before he followed Leonard and Mick out of the room. Martin started to leave the room as well.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Rip asked with a sigh making Vyra sit down in her seat chuckling slightly.

"To break into my old lab and bring us back the particle tracker" Martin explained simply making Rip look at Vyra. Vyra simply shrugged at him silently saying 'what other choice do we have?'.

"Fine, but perhaps, you should take Jefferson and Sara with you to act as your intermediaries. Look, interacting with yourself in the past can have catastrophic effects upon the future" Rip explained in defeat.

"Fascinating. Let's go" Martin said to Sara and Jefferson as they left the room.

"I think we need to work on this crew of yours, Captain" Vyra teased while Rip made a noise of agreement as rubbed his head in frustration.

"Setting a course for the United States, Captain" Gideon stated.

…


	10. Chapter 10

"People actually wore this crap?" Jefferson asked as him, Sara and Martin walked through the University that Martin went attended.

"People smoked a lot of pot in the '70s. It clearly had a deleterious effect on the fashion of the era" Martin explained

"Let's just hurry up and get that particle tracker so I can get the hell out of these go-go boots" Sara added annoyed.

"Remember, when we meet my former self, it is imperative that we don't let on we're from the future, so let's just be cool" Martin said before pausing.

"Oh, my God. Look" Martin said shocked as he looked at the younger version of himself.

"I'd forgotten how handsome I was. My hair, it's so thick and silky" Martin said fondly but he caught the attention of the younger Martin making him walked over to them.

"Do I know you?" Younger Martin asked

"No. No. I'm Professor Musk. Elon Musk. And these are my two lab assistants" Martin introduced. Younger Martin looked at Sara and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Marty" He said as she waved. He then turned back to Martin.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Marty asked

"Uh, that's a very interesting question. Um, suffice it to say, I am familiar with your work" Martin explained

"That's actually why we're here. To see you. You're a leading expert in Alpha Particles?" Jefferson asked making Marty chuckle.

"No, I'm _the_ leading expert" Marty said cockily.

"Well, we were hoping to pick your brain about your area of expertise" Sara flirted.

"Physics?" Marty asked shocked.

"Mm-hmm" Sara agreed smiling.

"Which are you interested in, applied or theoretical?" Marty asked

"That is just the thing. I can't decide. I love them both" Sara flirted.

"Cool. Well, let's go spark a doobie and rap about physics" Marty said w

"Lead the way, Marty" Sara said looking at Martin amused before following Marty.

"Uh, are you sure that's actually you? Oh, man" Jefferson teased Martin before they followed Sara and Marty inside.

"So, who wants a hit?" Marty asked once the four of them were sitting down inside.

"Yeah, man..." Jefferson said leaning forward but Martin stopped him and took it.

"I believe you told me you were trying to quit" Martin said simply.

"Oh, none for you, silver top?" Marty asked as Sara grabbed the smoke and took a drag.

"I... I don't partake in cannabis. Anymore, that is. In fact, perhaps you should take it easy" Martin said while getting an amused look from Sara and Jefferson.

"Ah, it helps me think better. Dad" Marty mocked while Jefferson laughed.

"Yes, but what about the long-term health consequences? Speaking of which, you might want to lay off the saturated fats. So, uh... Alpha Particles. Oof. Exciting stuff. Too bad detection is at least a decade away" Martin said trying to get back on track.

"Mm, more like two decades. But I've worked up a little something. Science is all about the future, right? I've developed a prototype particle tracker. Cutting edge. Probably gonna mint me $1,000,000" Marty said cockily.

"Wow. A whole million" Sara said sarcastically.

"Mm, be right back. I think I've got some chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge" Marty said leaving the room giggling. Martin quickly stood up and started looking through some desks.

"I cannot believe that that is you" Sara said she and Jefferson followed him, greatly amused.

"Seriously, I had no idea you were ever cool" Jefferson added

"I wasn't cool. I was an arrogant little snot" Martin snapped

"Was?" Jefferson asked

"What are you doing?" Sara asked as Martin moved from desk to desk.

"Looking for my younger self's particle tracker. Keep an eye on the door, and when I get back, stop flirting with me" Martin said annoyed.

"You were the one flirting with me" Sara defended

"Look, what's the big deal? I mean, younger you isn't married yet, so technically it's not cheating" Jefferson stated

"October 1975. This is right when I meet my future wife, Clarissa. So obviously, we wouldn't want my former self tempted by a sexy assassin from the future" Martin said simply

"Aw, you think I'm sex..." Sara started to tease.

"Do not finish that sentence" Martin snapped moodily earning a grin from Sara.

"Eureka" Martin said holding up the particle tracker.

"I remember building this. It's... it's like déjà vu all over again" Martin said in a daze.

"Put that down" Marty said firmly, walking back into the room.

"Excellent job watching the door" Martin said to Sara and Jefferson sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked firmly, storming over to the three.

"Oh, just, uh... what is this?" Martin said faking confusion.

"Something you shouldn't be fooling around with" Marty said grabbing the particle tracker back and looking at Sara and Jefferson who just shrugged.

"It's very interesting-looking" Martin said

"How about you cut the crap?" Marty said seriously.

"To which crap are you referring?" Martin asked confused.

"I hold two PhDs, and I'm working on a third. I'm a five-time winner of the Carlin Award. My point being, is I don't believe either of those kids you're hanging around with can even spell 'physics'" Marty said walking back over to his desk.

"You know, I'm beginning to like the younger gray less and less" Jefferson muttered to Sara.

"Either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm calling campus police" Marty said holding up the phone.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. It could cause... well, trouble. We're here to interview you for a profile in next month's 'Wells Journal'" Martin lied smoothly.

"The 'Wells' only profiles Nobel candidates" Marty said shocked.

"An exception is being made in light of your obvious brilliance. I know a photograph of this device would make a spectacular cover if we could just borrow it for a few hours" Martin said going to grab the tracker but Marty grabbed it first.

"Thanks, but that's two years of my life. I'm not letting you walk away with it. Stay back!" Marty argued before Sara walked up behind him and knocked him out.

"That was taking too long" Sara said sighing

"You just knocked me out. That beautiful brain, struck unconscious" Martin said in shock.

"The only way to shut you up" Jefferson teased as Martin frantically grabbed an alarm clock and set it.

"What are you doing? We have to go" Jefferson asked confused

"I have to make sure I wake up in time to go to this faculty mixer tonight. One of the professors is bringing his niece, AKA my future wife. Let's go!" Martin said as he grabbed the tracker and left with Jefferson. Sara stayed behind slightly to grab three of the smokes and then followed behind the two halves of Firestorm.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you and my sister ay?" Mick said to Leonard as they drove towards the house. Raymond was in the back seat. Mick was driving and Leonard was in the front passenger seat.

"I don't know what you mean" Leonard lied watching the trees pass by while he thought about the kiss he shared with Vyra earlier on. Mick punched him in the arm, making Leonard look at him annoyed.

"Don't lie to me" Mick growled resembling Vyra even more right now. Leonard grinned before nodding.

"We kissed. That's it" Leonard explained making Raymond sit forward and open his mouth grinning. Mick looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"You open your mouth and I'll be leaving you in the 70s" Mick threatened making Raymond shut his mouth quickly and sit back in his seat.

"You going to give me the 'big bro' speech?" Leonard mocked as Mick pulled over outside the front of their mark's house. Mick turned off the engine and looked over at his partner.

"No, Vyra can look after herself. I won't need to kill you because she would do it herself. What I'm saying is Vyra isn't herself right now, she barely knows herself, let alone how she is feeling. Something to think about boss" Mick said shocking Raymond and Leonard by his surprisingly deep and smart opinion.

"I'm seeing motion detectors on the ground floor. Hardware on the doors looks standard issue" Leonard stated as he, Mick and Raymond hid behind some bushed out the front of the house.

"I can't see any smoke alarms" Mick added looking around the house.

"Just stay close. I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter" Leonard warned firmly.

"Right, boss" Mick said before Raymond stepped out from behind the bush and started walking towards the security box.

"What the hell are you..." Mick growled annoyed.

"I recognize the security system. My parents had the exact one. I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say "breaking and entering." Raymond explained as he hacked the security code.

"There. We're in" Raymond said proudly as he turned to find Leonard and Mick standing behind him looking around cautiously.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Mick muttered

"Why's that?" Raymond asked confused

"Because you just tapped into a dummy box, which means those guards are gonna be here..." Leonard started to say

"Quicker than you can say 'rookie mistake'" Mick finished as two of the guards appeared behind Mick and Leonard.

"Hands up" One of them said before Mick and Leonard both spun around and knocked them out with ease. They turned back to find Raymond looking guilty.

"Ha" Mick said simply before they started to walk into the house. They soon found six glass cases in the middle of the lounge room. One of them had the dagger in it.

"Found it. Is there a trick to opening the case?" Raymond asked as he bent down to eye level to look at the glass case. Mick walked up next to Raymond and hit the glass case with the butt of his gun, shattering it.

"Ah" Raymond said before jumping as Mick started smashing the rest of the glass boxes.

"What are you doing? Let's grab the dagger and let's go" Raymond said confused.

"Raymond, you don't break into a candy store and steal one gumball" Leonard said simply.

"You guys grab the goodies. I'll find the safe" Mick said excitedly before running upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing? This is what we came here for" Raymond said pointing to the dagger.

"No, it's what you came here for" Leonard said walking over to an ancient looking helmet. Raymond grabbed his hand just as Leonard went to take it.

"Take your hand off me" Leonard said calmly.

"I'm not gonna let you jeopardize another mission" Raymond said seriously.

"I'm done asking politely" Leonard said before punching Raymond in the face.

"This is my mission" Leonard said angrily as Raymond looked at him with a bit of blood coming from his mouth.

"And I'm gonna listen to a guy who's spent half of his life in prison?" Raymond asked before punching Leonard in the face. With the force of Raymond's punch Leonard was knocked into the ancient helmet and as it crashed to the ground a red light lit up the room and an alarm started blaring. A large steel cage fell around them and the six glass cases.

"Great. Now we're both going to prison" Leonard muttered sarcastically.

"What the hell happened?" Mick snapped as he ran back downstairs.

"It was this idiot's fault" Leonard said at the same time as Raymond said it's "Your partner's fault".

"I told you we shouldn't have brought him. We should have brought Vyra" Mick growled

"Agreed, but we got bigger problems. I need you to find the fuse box and..." Leonard started to say

"Trigger a system default" Mick finished before turning to Raymond.

"This ain't over" He said to Raymond before leaving them. Leonard knelt and started tapping on the wooden columns that the glass cases were sitting on top off. He kept going until one of them made a solid noise. He pulled of the side of the column to reveal wires and a security system.

"How did you know how to do that?" Raymond asked shocked.

"When I was a kid, my dad brought me along on jobs. I had little hands. I could get into tiny spaces, do whatever he needed me to do, like... rewiring a security system" Leonard explained simply as he worked on the security system.

"In another life, you could've been an electrical engineer" Raymond said impressed.

"Guess I dodged a bullet. You think I want to be like you?" Leonard asked insulted.

"You make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing" Raymond commented confused.

"You spend all your time and money inventing a super-suit, and what do you do with it? Fly around like some incredible shrinking schmuck trying to save the world" Leonard mocked.

"Robbing banks for a living... I suppose that's more important?" Raymond asked

"It's sure as hell more satisfying" Leonard said honestly.

"Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal" Raymond explained.

"No, it makes me a survivor. And there's gonna come a day when you wish you were too" Leonard commented calmly before frowning at the security system.

"Here" Raymond said moving down next to Leonard and working on the security system.

"You flip the solenoid, saves you the trouble of rewiring it" Raymond explained

"I take it back, Raymond. You're not completely useless after all" Leonard said grinning.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but Mick was right about Vyra. She doesn't know who she is right now and that might be confusing her emotions" Raymond stated making Leonard turn to him angrily.

"I know! But I also know who Vyra was before she died… who she was with me before she died…" Leonard started to say before trailing off in thought. Suddenly the alarms turned off breaking Leonard from his own thoughts.

"Looks like Rory found the fuse box" Leonard said standing up.

"We got a slight problem. The owner just came home. You're not gonna believe who it is" Mick said and then was brought into the room by none other than Vandal Savage, who currently had a gun to Mick's throat.

"We meet again. Oh, I'm grateful for another opportunity to kill you" Savage said grinning as he looked at Raymond and Leonard.

…..

Rip and Vyra sat in silence for a few moments after the two groups had left the Waverider. Vyra tapped her fingers on the table before sighing loudly.

"Rip" Vyra said gaining his attention. He looked over at Vyra confused.

"Why did you want me to stay behind, Captain?" Vyra asked curiously. Rip looked like he suddenly remembered something motioned for Vyra to follow him into his office. She did so curiously and sat down in silence.

"What's going on?" Vyra asked confused and slightly nervous. Rip was acting weird around her, which wasn't normal.

"You once said to me that you wanted to know who you were before you died. Is that still the case?" Rip asked making Vyra freeze and her breathing quickened as her eyes locked onto Rip's.

"I…I don't know" Vyra replied honestly, thinking about the conversation she had with Leonard about who she was right now. Rip looked at her surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, once we figured out who you were, I had Gideon gather every piece of information on the old Vyra Rory. I had Gideon put it in a file on the computer" Rip explained and Vyra's mouth opened slightly in shock. She went to say something but found she had nothing to say.

"Vyra?" Rip asked worried walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"I've been having memories of my old life, Captain" Vyra said softly, surprising Rip.

"What?" Rip asked shocked. Vyra looked down at her hands and started picking her nails.

"During some of my conversations with Mick and Leonard I get these intense memories that cause me extreme pain. Mick and Leonard tell me that during them I start screaming loudly" Vyra explained frowning at the memory of the pain in her head.

"Well…maybe… by reading the information Gideon has gathered you will get your memory back completely" Rip theorized and Vyra bit her lip.

"What if that's not who I want to be anymore?" Vyra asked in a whisper. Rip placed his hands on hers and she looked at him scared. Rip was the only person that she could feel this vulnerable with because she knew she could trust him.

"I am sorry to interrupt Captain, but Miss. Lance, Dr. Stein and Mr. Jefferson have returned… along with younger Dr. Stein" Gideon said as Vyra chuckled and Rip looked annoyed.

"Yeah. We definitely need to talk about this team" Vyra joked to Rip, who looked angry.

….


	12. Chapter 12

"I've never saved the world before. Feels good" Sara said proudly as they returned to the Waverider with the missing part of Raymond's suit.

"We should've picked up some donuts on the way back" Jefferson added

"Oh, my God. My ring" Martin said shocked as the wedding ring on his hand disappeared.

"When you knocked me out, I must not have woken up, or did, and decided not to go to the mixer. Clarissa" Martin said worried

"Holy crap" Marty said walking onto the Waverider shocking the others.

"Now, do you want to tell me who you are and where you're from?" Marty said firmly making the team look at each worried.

"Un-believable! Is that a tachyon manifold?" Marty asked as they lead him to the main room of the Waverider.

"Hey, how did you find us, man?" Jefferson asked

"You think I couldn't build something to track my own tracker?" Marty asked sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Martin snapped at Marty.

"What I've done? You guys knocked me out" Marty yelled back

"Which we wouldn't have had to do in the first place if you weren't such a monumental jerk!" Martin shouted back before Jefferson pulled him away from his younger self.

"Okay, uh, can I just... yeah. Watch him, Sara" Jefferson said as he dragged Martin away.

"Yo, you need to calm down and you need to stop yelling at yourself" Jefferson told Martin seriously.

"His arrogant curiosity..." Martin started to say.

"Yeah. He's curious and too smart for his own good, but I'm sure you can relate. You're just pissed you didn't see it coming sooner, and..." Jefferson said

"That's not it. Although you are correct in observing my ire is self-directed. It's a rude awakening when one realizes that despite decades of what one thought was maturation and experience, you haven't really changed at all. That same arrogance I derided in my younger self was on full display at the weapons bazaar. Over 60 years on this planet, and I have learned nothing" Martin admitted ashamed.

"I think you're being a little too hard on yourself. Which makes a nice change from you always being hard on me, but yeah, you're arrogant. But you're also smart, and kind, and selfless. I mean, you want to make the world a better place and you're willing to risk everything to make that happen" Jefferson explained honestly before looking at Marty.

"That? That is not a bad guy. And neither is this one" Jefferson said looking back to Martin.

"Meeting Clarissa was one of the great moments of my life, and meeting you was another" Martin explained shocking Jefferson.

"You are a fine young man, Mr. Jackson" Martin said before they walking back over to Sara and Marty.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Marty asked confused as he paced the room.

"You didn't say anything to him?" Martin asked Sara

"I figured we screwed up the '70s enough" Sara said making Marty stop pacing.

"Hey, w... what are you talking about? A... are you saying that you're..." Marty said shocked

"Don't say another word. Don't even think it. You are to get off this ship, haste" Martin said firmly as Rip and Vyra walked into the room.

"Oh, wonderful. Another unauthorized passenger" Vyra said sarcastically.

"That worked out so splendidly last time" Rip added but Marty's eyes were staring at Vyra in shock.

"Wh…what are you?" He asked making Vyra roll her eyes.

"It's all right. He was just leaving" Martin said

"I'll show you out" Jefferson added

"So, have we met before?" Marty asked Martin in a daze.

"In a manner of speaking. Ha... have a wonderful life, Martin. I mean that sincerely" Martin said before Jefferson led Marty out of the Waverider.

"I'm not even going to ask" Rip said shaking his head frustrated.

"Captain Hunter, we're getting an incoming communique. Mr. Snart on Mr. Rory's comm unit" Gideon said. Vyra and Rip looked at each other.

"On speaker" Vyra said firmly.

"I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends" Leonard said making Vyra's heart drop. Kendra and Carter walked into the room at that moment.

"They have the dagger" Rip said worried

"And Savage has them" Vyra added surprising herself when she was concerned for Leonard and Mick.

"Doesn't matter. Just get me close enough, and I'll do what needs to be done" Carter said simply

"I have the coordinates" Gideon said

"Let's do this" Rip said excitedly.

…

"Your friends are cowards" Savage spat as he pointed his weapon at Leonard and Raymond. Mick was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"They'll be here" Raymond said firmly

"They're taking too long. They need an incentive..." Savage started to say as he picked up Mick's unconscious form and pressed the gun to his head. Vyra teleported next to them and kicked the gun out of Savage's hand.

"Get the hell away from my brother" Vyra snarled as Savage looked at Vyra grinning. Mick stirred awake to find Vyra glaring at Savage.

"Ah, my old experiment. I was wondering if I would see you again. You seemed quite upset by news that _I_ am your creator" Savage mocked and Vyra clenched her fists angrily. Savage walked circles around Vyra mockingly. He paused and looked over at Mick.

"It shouldn't surprise me that this hot-headed criminal is your brother" Savage said looking down at Mick and went to kick him but Vyra teleported in between the two men and shoved Savage back.

"Don't touch him" Vyra growled dangerously.

"What is your plan here? I can't die but we _all_ know that you can and I won't bring you back to life this time" Savage threatened slightly amused. Vyra cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to distract you" Vyra said shrugging and Savage frowned.

"Distract me from what?" Savage asked amused before he was hit in the back by Firestorm.

"Oh. The burning man" Savage said amused

"I don't just burn, pal" Firestorm said before blasting Savage and he went flying into a wall.

"I blast things too" Firestorm said landing. Vyra ran over to Mick.

"Hey, you okay?" Vyra asked worried as she placed a hand on Mick's shoulder.

"He was the one who experimented on you?" Mick growled and Vyra winced slightly at his fuming tone but nodded.

"I'm going to kill him" Mick growled letting Vyra help him stand up.

"Stand back" Firestorm said to Leonard and Raymond before blasting the cell wall, letting Leonard and Raymond out of the cage. They ran outside to where Kendra, Carter, Sara and Rip were arriving.

"It's all good. Savage is down" Firestorm said simply

"Savage is not defeated by earthly means" Carter said

'Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast, so, you know, not that earthly" Firestorm said cockily.

"Go get that son of a bitch" Leonard said handing Carter the dagger.

"Are you ready to end this?" Carter asked Kendra

"We've only been waiting 4,000 years" Kendra replied before they flew towards the house.

"We got company" Mick said, his arm still wrapped around Vyra's shoulder.

"Friends of Savage. You'll be needing this. Don't leave any pieces of it behind this time" Rip said handing Raymond his suit. Mick and Leonard pulled out their guns and looked at Vyra, who pulled out her daggers.

"This will be fun" Vyra said grinning before the team split up into groups. Vyra and Sara fell back to back fighting off Savage's men while Leonard and Mick did the same nearby.

"Vyra" A man said and Vyra spun around to find the Doc standing there shocked.

"Doc" Vyra growled angrily.

"Vyra, don't!" Sara yelled but Vyra had already teleported next to the Doc.

"You spent six months experimenting on me. Putting me through different tests in different time periods and all the while you planned on KILLING ME… after you were done with me" Vyra roared angrily as she walked circled around the Doc. The Doc remained silent, shaking in his spot as Sara ran over to them.

"Vyra, don't do it. Can't you see how scared he is. He is just a puppet of Savage" Sara pleaded forcing Vyra to spin around and face her angrily.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MAN DID TO ME!" Vyra shouted angrily but she quivered slightly from how much pain and vulnerability she felt right now. This gained Leonard and Mick's attention as well. Sara, Mick and Leonard saw something that scared even them; it was Vyra, just as dangerous as she used to be when she lost control of her impulses… but this time she was in full control.

"Vyra…" Leonard said uncertainly.

"Sis…" Mick said at the same time in the same tone.

"I saved your life" The Doc said softly making Vyra turn to him, breathing heavily.

"Vyra, you were dead. You would _still_ be dead if it wasn't for Savage and myself. You think that I was only doing Savages bidding? You are wrong. Savage and I were told to create the experimental Lazarus Pit and bright _you_ back to life." The Doc explained trying to save his own life. His revelation shocked Rip and the team but Vyra was too angry to understand the importance of what he just said.

"Someone paid us to bring you back. I was brought in for my scientific background and Savage was brought in for his unique ability to remain alive. His blood was the special ingredient in the Lazarus Pit" The Doc continued while Vyra closed her eyes trying to remain calm.

"Vyra!" Leonard shouted suddenly forcing Vyra to open her eyes just as the Doc came at her with a knife. She managed to dodge most of it, the knife only slicing her side slightly. Her tail quickly grabbed the knife from the Doc and tossed it to the ground. She walked calmly over to the Doc, who was glaring at Vyra.

"Goodbye Doc" She said calmly before slicing his throat open. She watched as his body crumbled to the floor, blood flowing from his throat.

"Vyra…" Rip said walking over to them. She turned to her Captain, wiping the blood from her dagger.

"Carter and Kendra need us. Let's go" He said and the group ran towards the house to find both Carter and Kendra on the floor. Savage was about to stab Kendra when Leonard quickly blasted him with the cold ray.

"Carter. He's lost" Rip said running over to Carter and checking for a pulse.

"Get Kendra before Savage recovers" Rip ordered as Vyra knelt next to Kendra.

"Come on, we can still kill this bastard" Leonard said angrily

"Kendra is the only one who can" Rip explained seriously.

"We gotta go. Kendra needs medical attention" Vyra said to Rip.

"Take her to the MedBay" Rip ordered and Vyra nodded, teleporting onto the Waverider with Kendra.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

Vyra placed Kendra onto the table in the MedBay and hooked her up to Gideon while trying to stop the blood flow. Rip and Raymond ran into the MedBay once the Waverider took off.

"Vyra, go get cleaned up" Rip said softly, pulling Vyra away from Kendra.

"You can't let her die" Raymond said his eyes never leaving Kendra.

"I don't intend to" Rip said typing something into the computer.

"Sharp force injury resulting in rupture of several major blood vessels. Her pressure is currently 82 over 30 and stable. I will begin by irrigating the wound and cauterizing it to prevent any further haemorrhaging" Gideon explained.

"Thank you, Gideon" Rip said as Vyra walked out of the MedBay and walked to her room. She moved into the bathroom and washed the blood off her hands and arms. She took off her shirt to reveal the long cut along her side from the knife. She pulled out her first aid kit and started sterilizing the wound. She hissed in pain before looking up to find Leonard watching her.

"Need a hand?" Leonard asked from his spot against the door. Vyra was turned around to face Leonard wearing only a black bra and cargo pants. Silently Leonard walked over to Vyra, picking up some bandages and started wrapping them around her stomach.

"Captain Hunter gave me a file… a file that includes everything about my old life" Vyra said softly as Leonard finished wrapping the bandages but kept his hands on Vyra's hips.

"Have you read it yet?' Leonard asked as Vyra kept her eyes down at his chest. She shook her head slightly.

"Why not?" Leonard asked confused, placing one hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Vyra bit her lip and sighed, stepping past Leonard and walking back into her room.

"What if I don't want to know about my old life? All I have heard about the old Vyra Rory is that she was a hired killer and criminal, who didn't care about anyone or anything. She killed her old boss so clearly she is loyal to no one" Vyra snapped angrily at Leonard, shocking him.

"What if…what if by reading this file I get my memory back and I become that person again and I have no loyalty to Rip…to you and Mick… the team" Vyra asked softly sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Vyra, you killed your old boss to save me and sister. You were always loyal to me and my sister… just like you will always be loyal to Rip. I don't believe getting your memory back will change who you are right now Vyra" Leonard explained before walking out of the room leaving Vyra to her thoughts.

"Gideon…" Vyra said softly.

"Yes Vyra" Gideon said

"Bring up the file on Vyra Rory" Vyra said hesitantly.

"As you wish Vyra" Gideon said before bringing up the file in front of Vyra. She reached out to the computer to find her hand shaking slightly.

"Alright, Vyra Rory. Let's find out who you are" Vyra whispered clicking on the first link in the file.

…..

Once Leonard had left Vyra in her room he soon found Rip in his office.

"Rip, can we talk?" Leonard asked making Rip look at him confused but nodded and motioned for him to take seat.

"I like to think I'm a pretty smart man but even I am having trouble understanding what happened to Vyra… and why it happened" Leonard explained pacing the room while Rip watched.

"I mean… someone recruited Savage and The Doc to create the experimental Lazarus Pit and bring back Vyra from dead? Why? And it has to be someone who can time travel otherwise why would Savage and The Doc of this year even know who Vyra was?" Leonard asked mostly just talking out loud but Rip was listening intently because he too didn't understand it at all.

"Why would a time traveler want to bring Vyra back to life?" Leonard asked softly stopping his pacing and looking at Rip, hoping for some answered.

"That, Mr. Snart, I cannot tell you because do not know. I wish I knew because I could save Vyra from all this pain and confusion she is feeling right now but I can't… I can't even think of a single person who can time travel who would even _want_ to bring someone back to life but I assure you Mr. Snart that I will not give up until I find out. I owe Vyra that much" Rip promised Leonard firmly. Leonard felt jealousy course through him at out much Rip and Vyra seemed to care about each other before nodding Leonard and leaving the office. He soon found Mick in a storage bay playing with his lighter.

"How is Vyra?" Mick asked, not looking away from his flame.

"She will be okay. But when I get my hands-on Savage… he won't be" Leonard growled dangerously making Mick hum a noise of agreement. Both of them wanting to hurt Savage like he made The Doc do to Vyra.  
….

"How's Kendra?" Martin asked as Rip and he walked back into the main room, where the team minus Vyra was sitting in tense silence.

"The same" Sara said simply

"So what now?" Jefferson asked sitting next to Leonard.

"Now? Now it's up to you" Rip said simply.

"To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap" Leonard snapped.

"Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers" Rip explained walking in front of the group.

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world" Martin stated.

"No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166" Rip explained softly.

"And your family will still die?" Jefferson asked making Rip nod again.

"So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our live as insignificant losers or..." Leonard asked leaning forward.

"Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world" Raymond finished.

"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions" Martin added.

"Savage has my attention" Mick said thinking about him getting knocked out and what he did to Vyra.

"Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price" Leonard added standing up.

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan. What about you?" Martin asked Jefferson.

"You're asking me?" Jefferson asked shocked.

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" Martin said simply.

"Well, I say we kick Savage's ass. For Carter" Jefferson said.

"For Carter" The rest of the group said at the same time.

"Where's Vyra?" Rip asked suddenly, looking around the room confused.

"Vyra is looking over the files you gave her, Captain" Gideon said making Leonard and Mick stand up straight and look at each other before a blood curling scream filled up the Waverider; Vyra's scream.

….


	14. Chapter 14

**Blood Ties**

Leonard, Mick and Rip ran into Vyra's room with the rest of the team following closely behind to find her curled into a ball, holding her head screaming.

"Vyra" Leonard said knelling down next to Vyra with Mick. She lashed out at them but her eyes were glazed over. She was living in her memory right now.

"Gideon what happened?" Rip asked worried.

"Vyra started reading through the files I gathered and when she reached age 14 she started screaming and holding her head" Gideon replied as Mick and Leonard shared a concerned look.

"What happened at age 14?" Rip asked curiously.

"She was attacked and almost raped by three men in an alleyway" Leonard muttered angrily.

"Snart saved her life" Mick added as they both looked down at Vyra who had finally stopped screaming. She looked around the room at the others until her eyes landed on Rip's worried face. Vyra smiled reassuringly to him before turning to Mick and punching him hard in the face. The impact from the hit dropped Mick to the ground shocking the entire room.

"Ah…just like old times" Mick said amused while holding his cheek.

"Why did you hit Mick?" Martin asked shocked.

"Not that we all haven't thought about it" Sara added smirking but Vyra ignored them and glared at Mick.

"It was your fault! I was attacked by those punk men whose car _you_ stole! They recognized me and were going to RAPE ME because YOU STOLE THEIR DAMN CAR!" Vyra yelled at Mick, walking towards him as he crawled backwards. Leonard's eyes widened for a moment as Mick pushed Vyra back with force and stood up angrily.

'WHAT?!" Mick growled out angrily making Vyra stop in her tracks and cock her head to the side confused.

"You didn't know?" Vyra whispered and Mick was growling and breathing heavily with anger.

"We didn't tell him because you didn't want him burning the whole city down to find them and…" Leonard started to explained to Vyra before he was interrupted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Mick shouted making Leonard look pointedly at Vyra as if say 'that's what we were trying to avoid'. Mick stormed out of Vyra's room, pushing past Raymond and Jefferson in the process.

"Just leave him for a half an hour and I'll go find him… this ship is fire proof, is it?" Leonard asked seriously making the team look at where Mick had stormed off too worried.

"Don't worry, he left his gun" Vyra said sitting on her bed and placing a hand on the heat gun that was beside her. The rest of the team took a relaxed breath before turning back to Vyra.

"So do you have your memories back?" Leonard asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. Vyra looked up at Leonard and focused on only Leonard.

"Only up until you saved me" Vyra admitted and Leonard couldn't work out if he was happy or frustrated. Rip came and sat next to Vyra.

"Well, it's better than nothing" Rip stated and Vyra smiled looking over at him.

"We've arrived in Leipzig, Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage. And by the way, Captain, you are needed urgently needed in the MedBay" Gideon said suddenly. Rip looked over at Vyra, worried.

"You guys go, I'll find my homicidal brother and make sure he isn't breaking too many things" Vyra explained before Martin and Rip ran out of her room.

"I thought she'd stabilized" Martin said as they ran towards the MedBay.

"As did I" Rip added as they ran into the MedBay to find Kendra tossing and turning on the table with alarms going off.

"Carter! Where's Carter?" Kendra cried

"He's gone, Kendra. I'm so sorry" Martin said placing a hand on her forehead. Kendra started crying.

"Gideon, urn that bloody noise off!" Rip shouted

"Yes, Captain" Gideon said and the alarms stopped.

"What happened?" Raymond asked walking into the MedBay.

"Saunders appears to have had a complication" Martin said

"Yes... I know, what kind of complication?" Raymond snapped and Kendra sat up straight.

"How could you leave him?" Kendra cried before falling back onto the table quiet.

"Is she..." Raymond started to ask.

"MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously, her condition is worsening" Martin said

….

It wasn't hard for Vyra to find Mick, all she had to do was follow the sound of things being thrown around. She walked into a nearby storage unit to find Mick picking up a box to throw at the wall. He paused when he saw her walk in and dropped the box to the floor with a loud bang. They stood there in silence for several moments before Mick sat down on the box he was about to throw minutes earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mick asked even though they had already gone over that information earlier, it just seemed like the appropriate place to start this conversation.

"I still don't remember not telling you. I only remember up to just after Leonard saved me. Leonard said it was because I didn't want you burning the city down looking for the men but I don't know… I think it's because I didn't want you blaming yourself or thinking that I blame you" Vyra explained walked over to kneel in front of Mick.

"I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself" Vyra said softly but firmly enough that Mick believed her. She gently pulled off the gloves that covered Mick's burned hands and held them in her hands, feeling the burnt skin on her own soft skin.

"What happened to you?" Vyra asked curiously, not pitying him just simply curious.

"The first job I ever went on with a partner was because she begged me to teach her the ways of being a thief. The job went wrong, when she started a fire by accident. I got obsessed with the flames and my partner couldn't break me out of the trance I was in until it was too late and I was in the fire" Mick explained taking his hands back and putting his gloves on.

"Who was your partner?" Vyra asked, though she already knew the answer; she was the partner.

"Do you blame me?" Vyra asked and Mick looked her dead in the eyes.

"No, never did. Still don't." Mick said firmly so that Vyra would believe him. Vyra nodded, believing him and smirked.

"Well then, it looks like we're even. You did something that changed my life forever, I wouldn't have met Leonard if you hadn't stolen that car and I did something that changed you forever, at least on the outside. You always were a son of a bitch" Vyra said joking at the end making Mick chuckle.

"Yeah, well you're a daughter of a bitch" Mick retorted, which is what they used to say to each other when they were children. Vyra patted Mick on the arm before standing up and leaving the room. Just as she left Leonard walked in and leant against the door frame with the arms crossed.

"When we return, I want to hunt them down and kill them" Mick said to Leonard, who smirked.

"I took care of them about 10 years ago. Vyra doesn't know and she doesn't need to know" Leonard explained making Mick hum a noise of approval and agreement; Vyra didn't need to know.

…..

"Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart" Rip explained to the rest of the team in the main room.

"Can't we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?" Jefferson asked desperately.

"This Waverider is from that future and has been unsuccessful in saving her" Vyra explained leaning against the chair that Leonard was sitting in front of.

"Kendra wouldn't survive the time jump anyway" Leonard said simply making Rip and Vyra look at him.

"I pay attention" He said simply earning a smirk from Vyra.

"To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, he girlfriend's not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?" Mick asked pacing the room.

"Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future" Rip said

"Simple don't mean easy, Captain" Vyra said

"Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one... perspective. I've seen darker days. I've seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then, I accomplished my mission no matter what" Rip said making Vyra roll her eyes since she knew he didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Gideon, what is our status?" Vyra asked tearing her eyes off Rip's emotionless face.

"When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jump ship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to..." Gideon started to say

"Wait, Jump ship?" Jefferson asked

"It's a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider... you're a mechanic!" Rip said suddenly turning to Jefferson.

"You have a look at it" Rip added while Jefferson looked confused.

"Uh... auto mechanic. Uh... spaceship" Jefferson said but Rip simply stared at him silently.

"Okay, if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do" Jefferson said sighing.

"What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?" Mick asked annoyed.

"Capital idea, Mr. Rory. You're not nearly as thick as most people say" Rip said walking out of the room with Jefferson following.

"Thick... does that mean stupid?" Mick asked making Vyra chuckle.

"Shut up sis" Mick growled making Vyra burst out laughing now.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Rip sat in his office silently staring at a picture of his son, Jonas in a pocket watch when Sara walked up behind him.

"Is that your son? He looks like you" Sara commented making Rip jump startled and close the pocket watch quickly.

"Sorry. Trained by League of Assassins, sneaking up on people is kind of our thing" Sara apologized

'I'd like to be alone for a moment" Rip said, still not looking at Sara.

"You don't actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn't about convincing us. It was about convincing you Didn't work, did it?" Sara asked leaning down on the table.

"Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone" Rip replied sparing Sara a quick glance.

"So we can't kill Savage" Sara said standing up.

"Oh, I see you've grasped the concept of immortality, well done" Rip snapped sarcastically.

"Maybe we could slow him down. Now, Ra's al Ghul taught me a thing or two about fighting powerful adversaries. If you can't kill your enemy, weaken him. If you can't cut off his head, take his heart" Sara explained walking around the office.

"Mr. al Ghul was quite the poet" Rip muttered

"Back at the weapons auction Savage was trying to sell his nuke" Sara said making Rip turn around and face her.

"Money is power" Rip said suddenly.

"Take away Savage's fortune and he's just a regular guy with a really long lifespan" Sara said folding her arms smirking.

"It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades" Rip said standing up.

"So where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?" Sara asked curiously. Rip and Sara walked back to the main room with the computer table.

"Gideon! Where's Savage's money now?" Rip asked and Gideon appeared above the table.

"Dr. Boardman theorized that Savage entrusted it to the Bruemberg Group, the oldest bank in the world" Gideon explained

"I'll go tell the rest of the team" Sara said about to leave.

"That won't be necessary" Rip said making Sara stop.

"I'm going alone. I can't have any more blood on my hands" Rip explained.

"Except for your own? You can't go in there without backup" Sara argued.

"Look, I brought you all with me under false pretences. Carter would still be alive if I hadn't have convinced him to come" Rip said.

"No one's on this ship that doesn't want to be here" Sara replied firmly.

"But I can't risk the whole team" Rip said softly.

"Fine. Just me. And if it helps, I'm not giving you a choice. I'm going with you to that bank" Sara said simply.

"Somebody say bank?" Leonard asked walking into the room.

"Your services aren't required, Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance" Rip explained.

"We know how to case banks. We're practically bankers" Mick added walking into the room as well. Rip dropped his head with a sigh.

"Except we take the money out" Leonard added amused.

"Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you'll be the first to know, I assure you" Rip said firmly.

"Listen, Englishman. I'm getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored, I make bad decisions" Mick threatened walking close to Rip.

"Now, now, now, we're all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That's all" Leonard said placing hands on Mick and Rip's chest to separate them but also to steal something from Rip's jacket.

"What's going on now?" Vyra asked walking into the room just as Mick and Leonard stepped away from Rip.

"Miss Lance and I are leaving the ship to go on some reconnaissance work. Vyra, make sure Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory don't follow us" Rip ordered as Vyra raised an eyebrow at Rip but nodded.

"Of course, Captain" Vyra said nodding her head and gently pushing Mick and Leonard out of the room.

"You should have let me punch him" Mick growled to Leonard making Vyra whack him up the side of the head.

"Yeah, then we wouldn't have gotten this" Leonard said pulling out a set of keys that he stole from Rip.

"What have you two got planned?" Vyra asked suspiciously.

"We are going to do what we do best. Steal things" Leonard said simply as both Mick and Leonard turned to Vyra.

"It's time to see where your loyalties are now that you are starting to get your memory back. With us or with Rip Hunter" Leonard added seriously.

"So sis, what are you doing to go?" Mick asked folding his arms. Vyra stared at Leonard and her brother before clenching her fists and storming away. Leonard and Mick stared at Vyra's retreating form confused.

….

"The broken knife fragments are moving through her circulatory system, and if you'll notice these, they're closing in towards her heart" Martin said to Raymond as they checked on Kendra in the MedBay.

"So what do we do?" Raymond asked folding his arms.

'The fragments are miniscule. Even the ship's technology isn't capable of neutralizing them" Martin said sighing.

"Fortunately, there's a technology on board that is. The atom suit. I can shrink down, slip into her bloodstream, and use the photon canons to vaporize the knife fragments" Raymond explained making Martin look at him.

"You'll be pushing the suit's limits. We should run some tests, make sure this is the best plan of action" Martin said.

"This isn't the ivory tower, Professor. We don't have time..." Raymond argued.

"Listen to me, Raymond" Martin said interrupting him.

"I'm not your student anymore" Raymond retorted.

"You were never my student!" Martin yelled.

"Just because you don't remember me..." Raymond argued.

"If you had been my student, I'd have taught you the principles of using scientific analysis, not this bravado" Martin snapped angrily.

"There isn't time. I'm going in" Raymond said leaving the room to get his Atom Suit. He returned after a few minutes and looked at Martin.

"You ready?" Raymond asked Martin, looking over at him.

"Yes" Martin replied as he watched Kendra's vitals. Raymond activated his suit and flew into the injection. Martin then injected Raymond into Kendra's blood stream.

"All right, where am I headed?" Raymond asked as he flew through Kendra's veins.

"You're exiting the tracheal artery. You should see the first fragment" Martin explained.

No sign of it. Did I miss it?" Raymond asked confused.

"It's the size of an iceberg. It seems highly unlikely that you could miss it" Martin replied sarcastically.

"That's probably what they said on the Titanic" Raymond joked causing Martin in groan annoyed.

"Think I found it. Looks like all those years of playing "Asteroids" is about to pay off" Raymond said as he started shooting the pieces of metal floating through the vein.

"Her vitals are improving. It seems to be working" Martin explained before Raymond was hit by a shard and his suit started beeping.

"There's still 19 more fragments. Raymond? Raymond, you're not done!" Martin shouted.

"I'm losing core containment. Plot me a course out of here. Now!" Raymond shouted scared. He quickly got out of Kendra and returned to normal size before leaving the Med Bay. After about 15 minutes Martin found Raymond working on the suit in the storage bay.

"I believe I've determined a way to more efficiently rack the fragments still inside Ms. Saunders body. Next time you'll be better prepared" Martin said.

"There won't be a next time" Raymond muttered.

"Can't you fix the suit?" Martin asked.

"It's not the suit" Raymond explained.

"Raymond, you... you mustn't be discouraged. We're scientists. We learn from failure, and we keep going" Martin explained.

"Kendra isn't a lab experiment. She's a person" Raymond said firmly.

"I know. You need to have confidence this will work" Martin said.

"Well, I don't. I can't save her" Raymond said sighing.

"Based on what evidence? Are we not empirical thinkers, Dr. Palmer? Exactly how many people have you lost?" Martin asked heatedly.

"One" Raymond said softly.

"Who did you lose? Someone close to you? Who was she, Raymond?" Martin asked.

"For someone who doesn't remember me, you sure have a lot of personal observations to offer" Raymond replied emotionlessly.

"Fine, don't talk to me, but fix the suit. It's the only chance that poor girl has" Martin said before walking out of the room.

…..


	16. Chapter 16

"So now that Vyra is starting to get her memory back do you trust her to be your second in command still?" Sara asked as they left the Waverider.

"What do you mean?" Rip asked curiously.

"I mean, now that she is getting her memory back she might return to her old self and the old Vyra Rory wasn't a trustworthy person, Rip. I heard all about her from The Green Arrow" Sara explained as they hailed a cab and jumped in.

"Now you listen to me very carefully Sara. There is no one that I trust more than Vyra. She may seem a bit rough around the edges and hot headed at times but at the end of the day she has always been there for me… especially after…" Rip started to say but trailed off.

'After what?" Sara asked curiously.

"When I saved Vyra from The Doc, she was scared, she was confused and the only thing she knew in this world was pain and the experiments she was put through. I took her in and I promised her that things would be different. She believed me and did everything she could to repay the debt she thought she owed me. But when we finally returned to The Vanishing Point, the Time Masters deemed that she was untrustworthy and unstable… just like everyone else in her life and they had her locked up. And I didn't do a damn thing to stop them because… they were my bosses." Rip muttered hatefully.

"I would have understood completely if Vyra hated me… but she didn't. She jumped at the chance to get out of The Vanishing Point and has continued to be loyal to me. So yes, Miss Lance. I trust her as my second in command" Rip concluded firmly as the cab pulled up outside the bank and the two of them got out with a briefcase in Rip's hand. They walked up to the receptionist and placed the briefcase on the table.

"Excuse me. We'd like to deposit some family heirlooms" Rip said

"I'm sorry, we're a private bank. We don't secure valuables worth less than $10 million" The receptionist said kindly.

"Well, I'm sure this will suffice. Doubloons from the wreck of the "Esplinade". They've been appraised at $10 million dollars... apiece" Rip said confidently. The receptionist smiled and called her boss… Mr. Blake. The two followed the receptionist to Mr. Blake's office.

"Such a pleasure. You won't regret your decision. The Bruemberg Group is known for its discretion' Mr. Blake said shaking Rip's hand and grabbed the briefcase.

"I'm sure there'll be a fair deal of paperwork to sign" Rip said

"Not too much. We like to cut through the red tape here. Let me get this to one of our safe deposit boxes, and I'll get my secretary to move in on this paperwork" Mr. Blake said leaving Rip and Sara in his office, alone. Rip quickly went behind the desk and started searching his computer.

"Interesting. There are records here referring to something called the 'vessel'" Rip said as Sara stood up suddenly.

"We have a problem" She said firmly

"Yes, I know, none of Savage's funds are in this bank. I'm working on locating this "vessel", but I'm not sure I'll do so before our new friend returns" Rip continued

"To kill us. The receptionist had a silenced Beretta under her desk. The guards, South African mercenaries. You can tell by the initiation burns on their neck. And our new friend here has calluses on his right hand consistent with being Kuroda-trained swordsmen" Sara explained quickly

"How do you know?" Rip asked

"Because I have the same calluses. Which means they've probably figured out that we are not Rockefellers who just came into their inheritance" Sara explained

"Oh, don't be so alarmist. Calluses are hardly definitive proof of anything" Rip said

"Pretty sure they made us" Sara said more firmly as she turned around to find Mr. Blake, the guards and the receptionist standing there with guns and a sword.

"Well, if this is how you treat your customers, we might just have to take our business elsewhere" Rip said walking towards them. Sara stormed past Rip and threw a knife at the reception, landing in her chest.

"I thought I specifically said no weapons!" Rip said to Sara annoyed

"You can thank me later" Sara said simply as she pulled out another knife and stabbed one of the guards in the neck. She kicked the other guard away and pulled out another knife from her thigh.

"Exactly how many knives do you have?" Rip asked shocked as Sara walked towards Mr. Blake.

"Seems you brought a knife to a sword fight" Mr. Blake said. Rip ducked an attack from a guard and grabbed the hat stand hitting the guard with it and then breaking it over the back of the other guard. Meanwhile, Sara fought with Mr. Blake before easily disarming him and knocking him to the ground.

"Sara" Rip said as Sara sliced the neck of the remain guard before turning back to Mr. Blake.

"Sara, don't! We didn't get anything from the computer! We need him alive!" Rip shouted just as Sara was about to cut off Mr. Blake's head. Sara stopped with an inch to spare, breathing heavily.

….

"What the hell happened back there?" Rip demanded as he followed Sara through the Waverider.

"You know I'm a killer. That's why you put me in your little group" Sara spat.

"I didn't witness just a killer at work, Sara. What I saw was an animal" Rip said concerned.

"You are the last person on this ship to judge anyone!" Sara yelled spinning around to face Rip.

"This is not judgment, Sara. It is concern" Rip explained softly.

"I thought you knew how I was resurrected and... and what it did to me" Sara said confused.

"I know you were restored by something called the Lazarus Pit. The very thing that Savage tried to recreate and used Vyra as an experiment on" Rip explained.

"Well, apparently, there's a downside to being brought back to life. My friend Thea calls it a blood lust, and I think that's being too generous, and so is calling me an animal. I'm a monster" Sara said disgusted in herself before walking into the room they had Mr. Blake tied up in.

"I'm gonna make this very simple for you, Mr. Blake. You tell me where Vandal Savage is hiding his fortune and we will let you leave here unmolested" Rip said looking over at Sara who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Vandal Savage... is that the name you know him by?" Mr. Blake asked amused.

"Let's assume so, yes" Rip said sarcastically.

"And what is your name? Gareeb?" Mr. Blake asked and the colour drained from Rip's face.

"Will you give us a moment?" Rip asked Sara but she ignored him and looked at Mr. Blake.

"Gareeb?" Sara asked confused.

"It's a legend passed down for 4,000 years. When my master was first bestowed the gift of eternal life, an enemy tried to kill him. Every myth has its monster, its devil. For those of our order, it's him, the Gareeb" Mr. Blake explained.

"I'd stop talking now if I were you, mate" Rip warned angrily.

"If I were you, I'd run. Your friend has already failed to kill my master once. He won't be able to protect you. In fact, I highly doubt he's ever been able to protect anyone" Mr. Blake laughed before getting punched in the face by Rip. Rip left the room angrily with Sara following.

…

"Ha! Nice ride!" Mick said as Leonard and he walked into the Jump Ship that Jefferson was working on.

"Yeah, it can hit a Mach 3 in a walk. Pretty cool" Jefferson said grinning.

"How'd you know so much about it?" Leonard asked curiously sitting down behind him.

'Little thing called an instruction manual" Jefferson teased holding up the tablet.

"Did you read the part about how to fly this thing?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe... Why?" Jefferson asked worried.

"We're gonna take a little sojourn to Central City. There's a priceless jewel that needs to be freed from captivity" Leonard explained.

"You want me to help you steal something? Nah, man. I'll pass" Jefferson said.

"Not exactly asking, Jax" Leonard said firmly.

"Wow. Carter is dead, Kendra is this close to joining him, and Vandal Savage is still alive and out there doing God knows what, and all you can think about is stealing some diamond?" Jefferson asked disgusted in them.

"It's an emerald" Leonard corrected.

'Is there anything you think about other than yourself?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes. Money" Leonard replied calmly.

"Nah. I'm not helping you guys steal anything. So, if you want to shoot me, then shoot me" Jefferson said getting up.

"Can I shoot him?" Mick asked excitedly standing up but Leonard was there quickly to stop him.

"You got a pair on you, kid. I respect that" Leonard said.

"So no shooting..." Mick grumbled sitting down.

"Look, you don't actually have to help us _steal_ anything. We just need to get to Central City. We'll be there and back before anyone knows we're even gone" Leonard explained.

"Man, even if I wanted to help, and I'm not saying that I do, this thing's got a security lockout. We need an access key" Jefferson explained as Leonard pulled out the key he stole from Rip.

"You can't tell me you don't wanna see what this baby can do" Leonard said grinning and as Jefferson grinned Vyra teleported into the Jump ship making all three men jump startled.

"Vyra, we were just…" Jefferson started to say thinking that she was there to get annoyed at them because she was in charge while Rip was out with Sara. Vyra looked at Leonard and Mick before facing Jefferson.

"Let's go" Vyra said simply making Leonard and Mick grin.

….


	17. Chapter 17

"What did he mean you already tried to kill Savage?" Sara asked outside the room they were holding Mr. Blake in.

"Leave it be, Sara" Rip ordered desperately.

"No, if you want us to do this..." Sara started to argue.

"Yes, okay! Yes, I-I had the chance to kill Savage once before. I had him dead to rights and I hesitated" Rip shouted angrily.

"Killing is never easy, especially for a good man" Sara said softly.

"But the man killed my wife and son and God knows how many other wives and sons, and yet I couldn't... Your killing people doesn't make you a monster, Sara, but having the chance to avenge your family and not taking it... that does" Rip said disgusted in himself before Sara and Rip walked back into the room they were holding Mr. Blake in.

"Let's try this again" Rip said as Sara tapped Mr. Blake on the cheek, waking him up.

"Back for more" Mr. Blake said amused.

"Where's Savage's fortune? Now, I'm particularly interested in this thing called the 'vessel'" Rip asked leaning against the wall while Sara stood in front of Mr. Blake with her arms crossed.

"The vessel is my master's most treasured possession" Mr. Blake explained

"Excellent, and where can we find it?" Rip asked

"The Greyhill Building. There's a gathering tonight in celebration of it" Mr. Blake explained

"And clearly you want us to go so we can get ourselves killed" Sara stated making Mr. Blake grin.

"Clearly" Mr. Blake said amused.

"What is the vessel?" Rip asked walking over to stand next to Sara.

"It's the remains of Prince Khufu of the Middle Kingdom. I believe you know him as Carter Hall" Mr. Blake explained shocking Rip and Sara.

"What is Savage going to do with Carter's body?" Sara asked firmly as Rip turned away still in shock.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Mr. Blake said cockily before Sara and Rip left the room.

"Gideon, locate at Greyhill Building and set a course" Rip yelled out

"Wait. We have a plan. Going after Savage's fortune" Sara said following Rip

"Yeah, well, not anymore! I won't let Carter's remains be desecrated by that monster. I won't let him win again. And when Kendra wakes up... and she will wake up, she can give her soul mate a proper farewell" Rip shouted passionately.

"Then let us at least go in with the rest of the team" Sara said desperately making Rip stop.

"Hm. Gideon!" Rip called out.

"Sir, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, Mr. Jackson and Vyra are no longer aboard the ship" Gideon replied simply

"You still trust Vyra?" Sara asked Rip worried.

….

"That's what I call a clean heist" Mick said excitedly as they got back to the jumpship with Jefferson.

"Thanks for not setting the museum on fire, brother" Vyra said grinning as she sat next to Mick.

"And you, thanks for being our getaway driver" Leonard added looking at Jefferson.

"Speaking of, let's get the hell back to the ship" Jefferson said spinning around in his seat.

"Oh, one more stop" Leonard said simply making everyone look at him surprised.

"What're you talking about, boss?" Mick asked confused while Vyra just sighed annoyed.

"Snart, don't do this" Vyra said firmly but Leonard ignored her and turned to Jefferson.

"1629 Handley Avenue" Leonard said simply.

"What's on Handley Avenue?" Jefferson asked and Vyra headbutted the wall with the back of her head.

"It's where we grew up" Vyra explained.

"That's why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald" Vyra continued.

"Vyra, enough" Leonard snapped.

"You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn't go to jail trying to steal it for himself" Vyra finished making Mick growl annoyed.

"Your father was a thief too?" Jefferson asked.

"And unfortunately, not a very good one" Leonard stated simply.

"Didn't Rip say something about not messing with the timeline?" Mick asked.

"You could accidently blink yourself out of existence. You're screwing with history here, man" Jefferson added.

"Yeah, well, history screwed with me first" Leonard said sternly.

"Vyra, talk to him" Mick said turning to her. Vyra was resting her head on the ship with her eyes closed in deep thought. She tapped a finger on her knee and opened her eyes to look at Leonard sadly. She knew what had to be done. She looked over at Jefferson and Mick.

"Take us there" Vyra ordered shocking Mick and Jefferson. Leonard looked at Vyra thankfully while Mick looked at her confused. Vyra looked over at Mick with a look that simply said 'trust me'. Mick nodded accepting her position. Jefferson reluctantly took them to the address and Leonard grabbed the emerald before breaking into his old house. He walked through the house, looking at the empty bottles on the kitchen table and walking dining room when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to find his younger self standing there.

"I came down for a glass of water. I'm Leo. Are you friends with my daddy?" Leo asked as Leonard looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Kind of" Leonard said still in shock.

"I think my daddy's sleeping" Leo said as Leonard knelt in front of him.

"Can I tell you something, Leo? It's important" Leonard asked and Leo nodded.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever. Not here... and especially... not here. No matter what, you always have to look out for yourself. Okay? You understand?" Leonard asked placing a hand on his forehead and his heart.

"I think so" Leo said when suddenly Leonard heard a gun cock behind him. He turned around to find his young father pointing a gun at him.

"You get the hell away from my boy, you son of a bitch" Lewis said.

"Why don't you go on up to bed? Go on" Leonard said softly to Leo. Leo looked worried before going back upstairs. Leonard's whole personality changed as he turned to face his father.

"Talk fast, or you take a bullet. What're you doing in my home?" Lewis said.

"A favour for you" Leonard said walking over to the table. He reached into his pocket making Lewis jump.

"Watch it" Lewis warned.

"Relax" Leonard said pulling out the emerald.

"How the hell did you get..." Lewis started to ask.

"Two days from now, you try to steal this and you get arrested, and you spend five years in Iron Heights" Leonard explained.

"What are you talking about?" Lewis asked confused.

"Cut the crap. We both know if I go down to the basement right now, I'll find floor plans for the Central City museum. Let's just say I've saved you the trouble... and from being arrested" Leonard explained placing the emerald firmly on the table.

"How do you know all this?" Lewis asked.

"The same way I'll know if you even think of raising a hand to your wife and son. I know who you are. I know the man you become and it's all I can do to keep from ending you right here, right now, but if I do, that means my sister's never born, so you get a pass" Leonard explained simply before leaving the house. He walked outside to where Vyra, Mick and Jefferson were waiting.

"Looks like you didn't write yourself out of the timeline" Mick said looking at Vyra curiously. Vyra avoided his eyes and looked at Leonard.

"Looks like" Leonard said simply.

"But?" Vyra asked concerned.

"I don't know, I just thought maybe things would feel differently" Leonard explained.

"It takes time for time to change" Vyra explained.

"What were you trying to change?" Jefferson asked. Leonard looked over at Vyra before back at Jefferson.

"My dad was never father of the year, but at least he never raised a hand to any of us…" Leonard said before trailing off.

"Until he went to prison, which now he won't" Jefferson concluded.

"Let's get out of here" Vyra muttered before closing her eyes frustrated remembering the abuse her and Mick used to suffer at the hands of their parents and walked off with the others following confused.

…


	18. Chapter 18

"I know how it feels" Martin said walking into the MedBay where Raymond was watching Kendra.

"What?" Raymond asked confused.

"To have a crisis of confidence. As unlikely as that might seem, I know. It was 2002. I was teaching quantum mechanics and I had one particularly gifted student. He could solve the Ehrenfest Theorem in less than an hour. He was, quite frankly, the only student in all my years of teaching who ever made me feel inferior. That student... was you. You were exceptional" Martin said as Raymond turned around with his arms crossed.

"And suddenly, just like that, you remember having me in your class" Raymond said sceptically.

"I always remembered. I just enjoyed taking you down a peg or two" Martin teased making Raymond laugh.

"And why tell me now?" Raymond asked.

"Because I cannot for the life of me reconcile that cocksure student I remember with a man who believes he doesn't have what it takes to save Ms. Saunders' life. Who did you lose, Raymond?" Martin asked making Raymond look away hurt.

"My fiancée, Anna Loring. She was killed two years ago in a Starling City siege. Right in front of me. I couldn't have stopped them. I couldn't do anything. My leg had been broken. I couldn't get to her. I could only watch... as they broke her neck. I built this suit because I promised myself that night that I would never be powerless to save anyone again. So when a fragment broke free and damaged my suit, I... panicked. Froze" Raymond explained tears brimming in his eyes.

"Raymond, you couldn't save Anna, but you can save Kendra. I believe it. I believe in that student. I just need him to believe it too" Martin said confidently. Raymond looked down at Kendra's unconscious body and nodded.

"Let's do it" Raymond said confidently looking back up to Martin. He shrunk back down and got put back in Kendra's veins again.

"I've located three fragments" Martin said monitoring Raymond's position and Kendra's vitals.

"Okay, I see them. Damn, they're big" Raymond said moving towards them.

"Remember, the initial blast will create smaller pieces. You'll need to..." Martin started to say but was interrupted.

"How does Jax put up with having you in his head?" Raymond joked.

"I believe he finds my presence rather comforting" Martin lied.

"I doubt that very much" Raymond replied as he blasted his way through one of the shards.

"Targeting system's overloaded" Raymond said worried.

"Focus, Raymond. Remember, you can do this. It's not the suit, it's you that Kendra needs right now" Martin said allowing Raymond to destroy the second last shard.

"Well done, just one more fragment to go" Martin said.

"I see it. It's the biggest one yet" Raymond said worried but managed to destroy it. He got out of Kendra's vein and grew to normal size again.

"Well done. I couldn't possibly be more proud' Martin said proudly.

"Well, maybe if you actually remembered me being your student. Right around the subclavian artery, I remembered something. How I figured the solve to the Ehrenfest theorem...two years after I was in your class. Why did you tell me you remembered me when you didn't?" Raymond asked curiously.

"Because you needed a push" Martin explained simply.

"So all that stuff about me being exceptional?" Raymond asked.

"Was probably true. The fact of the matter is, I had many exceptional students over the years, I couldn't possibly remember them all" Martin explained.

"I was pretty amazing" Raymond said.

"If that were true, I suspect I'd have given you a higher grade" Martin joked.

"I meant tonight" Raymond corrected.

"Oh, yes. Of that score, I cannot disagree" Martin said as they watched Kendra happily. Suddenly Kendra started muttering upset.

"Ok, what's this now?" Raymond asked confused as Kendra started chanting in some ancient language.

"They're in trouble" Kendra whimpered her head moving from side to side.

"She appears to be hallucinating" Martin stated to Raymond.

"Rip... Sara... You have to save them! Vandal! And Carter! The Greyhill Building! Carter! Rip! Sara!" Kendra screamed out in her sleep.

"Gideon, search 'Greyhill Building'" Martin said hurriedly.

"I've already searched for it on behalf of the Captain, who's there now with Ms. Lance" Gideon explained.

"What? They left without us?" Raymond asked confused.

"It's a mansion several miles away. Apparently, there's some sort of private event" Gideon explained.

"How the hell could Kendra know that they're there?" Martin asked.

"You have to save them!" Kendra said sitting up straight. Raymond ran over to her worried.

"What's going on?" Raymond asked.

"I don't know!" Martin said just as confused.

"Gideon, get me Jefferson" Martin ordered hurried as Raymond checked over Kendra who was unconscious once more.

"Mr. Jackson is not aboard" Gideon explained making Martin roll his eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Martin started to say.

"He's with Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and Vyra on the Jumpship. I'm patching you through" Gideon said.

"Jefferson? Jefferson, where are you?" Martin asked, his voice coming through into the Jumpsuit where Jefferson, Mick, Leonard and Vyra were sitting quietly.

"Well, it's not a short story" Jefferson said.

"There's no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger" Martin explained firmly making Vyra lean forward over Jefferson's shoulder.

"We're on our way" Vyra said firmly typing into the computer the coordinates that Gideon sent the Jumpsuit.

…..

Sara, Rip and a hostage Mr. Blake arrived at The Greyhill Building in a limo. Rip was dressed as the driver while Sara was his arm candle, who secretly had a knife on his side.

"Ah, Mr. Blake. Welcome. I take it Mrs. Blake is out of town?" The guard said looking at Sara.

"That's a very pointed observation" Mr. Blake said simply before Rip drove them into the underground garage. They walked Mr. Blake out of the limo and to the back of the limo.

"If you're going to find the vessel, you'll need my help" Mr. Blake stated.

"No, I think we're quite good without it. Sara" Rip said before Sara knocked him unconscious and they dumped him into the boot of the limo. The two of them walked into the main room which was full of guests dancing and eating food.

"Maybe we should have had Blake show us around" Sara muttered sarcastically to Rip.

"Hm. Perhaps there's a less conspicuous way for us to do reconnaissance. May I?" Rip said holding out his hand for Sara to take so they can dance.

"I'm not much of a dancer" Sara said reluctantly.

"I'll lead, then" Rip said as Sara sighed and took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor as they danced to a slow song.

"Well, for a monster, you dance quite gracefully, Ms. Lance" Rip joked.

"Don't make fun" Sara growled annoyed.

"I know, I'm not. Nor do I consider you a monster. All I see is someone who is tortured by an appetite that she cannot control" Rip explained honestly.

"There's no magical cure for what's wrong with me" Sara explained.

"Of course there is. It's called being better. When my family was killed, I thought there was no way I could go on, but I did. The truth of our existence is that we're all blessed and cursed with the drive to move forward. Live the next day. To get better. And you will too, Sara" Rip said surprising Sara.

"Well, maybe I can start by managing not to kill these guys. They're scarred up like our friends at the bank" Sara whispered to him as they watched the men leave the room.

"South African mercenaries. Why didn't you say so? Ladies first" Rip said as they followed the men down a hallway. They were guarding a door so they acted drunk and got closer to the men.

"This area's restricted, folks" A guard said simply.

"I'm just looking for the ladies' room" Sara slurred before falling into one of them so she could knock both of them out with ease. They walked through the door to find Carter's dead body on a stage of some sort surrounded by candles.

"Hope you have a plan to get him out of here" Sara said as they walked over to him.

"Yup, there's a maintenance elevator leads to a loading bay. I'll have Gideon fly the Waverider down" Rip explained.

"I just wish we knew what Savage was gonna do with Carter's body" Sara commented.

"Why not stay and find out?" A man named Caleb said making them both turn around startled to find a follower of Savage.

"Ah, the Gareeb. Mr. Blake has told us so much about you" The man said as Mr. Blake walked into the room with a group of men to trap Sara and Rip. Mr. Blake and Savages men led Sara and Rip through the back hallways of the building.

"What're you planning on doing with Carter's body?" Rip asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Mr. Blake informs us that you were hoping to steal our master's fortune, but while money has its uses, it is not the source of his power" Caleb explained.

"Then what is?" Sara asked.

"Let us show you" Mr. Blake said as they led Sara and Rip into an even larger room with more men, Carter's body and Savage. They were chanting some ancient language.

"Our numbers are legion. All drawn to the man who is immune to death. Wealth is not power... belief is" Caleb explained as they shoved Sara and Rip onto their knees. Savage turned around and faced Rip.

"Hello, Gareeb. How long has it been? 4,000 years? You look well. When you and your friends attacked my estate in St. Roch. I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to meet you once again. Well, if there's something that I've learned in 4,000 years... it's patience. And this time I only had to wait one short day. You're probably wondering what my plans are with your friend's body. I already have his life's essence, but his blood still has its uses. Jack the Ripper showed me the virtues of severing he carotid artery" Savage explained as he pulled out a knife walked over to Carter and sliced open his throat. Rip and Sara watched in horror as he caught Carter's blood with a cup before taking a sip while the rest of the group chanted loudly.

"Centuries ago, I discovered that although immortality is mine alone, I can share a taste... with my faithful. Help them live an extra hundred years or so" Savage explained as they stood Rip up and Sara struggled against her guard to help him.

"When we first met, I asked you who you were. Remember? That was the wrong question I should have asked you "Why?" Why did you seek to kill me? What could I have possibly done to deserve that hatred I see burning in your eyes. Did I take something from you? Someone?" Savage taunted as he grabbed the pocket watch from Rip's jacket pocket.

"Get your hands off that" Rip snapped as Savage opened it to reveal Rip's wife and son.

"Ah, your wife, I take it. Oh, she is lovely. The boy has your eyes. I'll be sure to keep their picture close. I don't remember killing them... yet. It seems like I have a lot to look forward to" Savage taunted.

"This is a perversion" Rip shouted.

"No, this is the power you have no hope of defeating. Everyone here is sworn to live and die at my command. Why? 'Cause to them, I am a God! I pity you. You have no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of Hell!" Savage shouted back before blue lights flashed through the window and an engine could be heard from The Waverider.

"Actually, I have a little bit of an idea" Rip said smugly before the doors opened and Jefferson, Mick, Leonard and Vyra walked through.

"Let's get this party started!" Mick yelled.

"Here's our invitation!" Leonard added as they started up their weapons and started shooting people. Vyra teleported over to Sara and Rip.

"Well, this is different. I didn't have him pegged as the "Eyes Wide Shut" type" Vyra joked as she untied Sara. She stood up and quickly started attacking people. Vyra untied Rip next and handed him his laser gun. They stood up and started fighting back to back.

"You came!" Rip shouted surprised.

"We're a team! Next time, remember that" Jefferson shouted back and Vyra gave Rip a pointed look which meant they were going to talk about this later before teleporting around and beating people up.

"Vyra, Get Carter's body out of here" Rip shouted and Vyra nodded, grabbing his body and disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

…..


	19. Chapter 19

"Gideon, I need a check of the timeline. Vandal Savage" Rip said as he walked through the Waverider towards the MedBay.

"The timeline is unchanged, Captain. You know better than anyone that Savage is immortal. He cannot be killed through conventional means" Gideon explained.

"Which is why I need you to work on finding out where history records seeing him next" Rip said as he walked into the MedBay where Martin and Raymond were with Kendra, who was awake.

"How is she?" Rip asked.

"Better. Thank you for what you did for Carter" Kendra said sitting up.

"Believe me, it was a team effort. As was, apparently, your recovery" Rip explained.

"Well, actually, I did most of the physical work and Professor was there for emotional support" Raymond said grinning.

"You're welcome" Martin replied annoyed making Raymond smirk.

"Now, if we could just figure out a way to wrest the Amon Dagger out of Savage's hand into yours" Martin added.

"I don't think I'm exactly up to taking him on right now" Kendra said weakly.

"No, but you will be... and we'll help you get ready" Rip promised.

Meanwhile Vyra walked through the Waverider looking for Leonard. She found him in the main area talking to Gideon and looking at the computer screen.

"Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon" Leonard said firmly as Vyra slipped into the room silently.

"This is the new timeline. Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer" Gideon explained.

"Stupid son of a bitch" Leonard muttered.

"He'll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged" Gideon added as Vyra stepped forward.

"I'm sorry" Vyra said sincerely and Leonard spun around to face her angrily.

"You knew, did you?" Leonard snapped and Vyra sighed but nodded. Leonard snarled angrily and paced the floor.

"You were never on our side! You came with us on that heist to ensure that we didn't screw up the timeline! You let me go see my father because you _knew_ it wasn't going to change anything!" Leonard shouted while Vyra stood there accepting it with a shrug.

"You were loyal to Rip the entire fucking time. Not your brother and not me…" Leonard said disgusted and hurt. Vyra's eyes snapped up to look at Leonard and teleported in front of him fuming.

"Now you listen to me Leonard Snart. You are the one that told me when I got my memory back it wouldn't change me and you were right. I am still loyal to Rip because he saved my life!" Vyra shouted venomously at Leonard before her gaze softened.

"But even though I only have memories of my life until the age of 14, I also remember that you saved my life and Mick is my brother which is why I let you guys go on that heist. Which is why I let you give the emerald to your father… because I knew it's something you had to do. If I was only loyal to Rip I wouldn't have even let you steal that key from him, let alone steal the Jumpship. Leonard… I want to be loyal to you, Mick _and_ Rip. You are going to have to find a way to be okay with that because it isn't changing any time soon. Even if I get my entire memory back" Vyra said softly placing a hand on Leonard's cheek. When Leonard didn't reply, she stepped back and went to leave just as Sara walked into the room.

"Come on" She said.

"Where are we going now?" Leonard asked annoyed.

"To say good-bye" Sara said simply. Leonard followed Sara without glancing at Vyra. Vyra bit back her growl of annoyance and blinked away her tears of pain before teleporting outside. She found the rest of the team standing around two fresh graves where Carter and Professor Boardman were buried. Leonard and Sara soon joined them.

"The other day, I tried to find some words of inspiration. Words that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is... an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world" Rip said before the team walked back to the Waverider one by one. Vyra walked besides Rip as they went back to their home; The Waverider. Vyra hit Rip in the arm making him wince in pain before turning to her with a look that said 'what the hell was that for?'.

"That's for going on a suicide mission without me" Vyra explained annoyed and Rip sighed but nodded accepting her annoyance. Vyra could never stay angry at Rip for long though so it disappeared quickly and a small smirk formed on her lips.

"So Sara told me what you said about me" Vyra said smiling softly. Rip rolled his eyes playfully.

"Don't go getting a big ego now" Rip joked and they both laughed before sobering up.

"Did you ever doubt me? Even when I disappeared in the Jumpship with Leonard and Mick?" Vyra questioned curiously and Rip stopped and turned to her. Vyra watched him curiously.

"Not even for a second, Vyra" Rip said truthfully and Vyra breathed in relief. Rip placed a hand on her shoulder before she teleported them back into the main room where the rest of the team where waiting.

"Gideon, ready us for take-off" Rip said hurried running over to his seat.

"Whoa, are we being chased or something?" Jefferson asked.

"No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing" Rip said looking at Mick, Leonard and then Vyra.

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" Leonard asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't do sorry" Mick said firmly.

"Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before..." Rip started to say.

"Was because you didn't have all of us" Raymond finished for him.

"Obviously, Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full ending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet... We're back to full strength" Martin added.

"Or as strong as we can be without Carter" Kendra said sadly.

"Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all... and myself included, committed to working in concert" Rip said looking at each of the team members.

"You don't ditch us; we won't ditch you. Deal?" Leonard asked looking from Rip to Vyra. Rip nodded in agreement. Vyra and Leonard's eyes locked for a moment and a silent acknowledgement was made. Leonard was okay with Vyra's loyalties and Vyra was sorry she lied to Leonard.

"Sir, I've completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986" Gideon said interrupting the silence.

"Chart a course, Gideon" Rip ordered.

"Guess we're headed to the '80s. Better break out your parachute pants" Raymond said as the team sat down and pulled down their harnesses.

"What the hell are parachute pants?" Jefferson asked before the Waverider took off through time.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**White Knights**

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rip said as the Waverider flew out of the temporal zone and into 1986. The Waverider turned on camouflage as it flew through the sky.

"Walk in the park" Leonard said sarcastically as the harness lifted off them making Vyra chucked.

"So, where are we?" Leonard asked looking over at Vyra.

"Washington, D.C. The year is 1986" Vyra explained as she stood up and walked over to Mick, placing a hand on his shoulder making sure he was okay. Mick cracked his neck and nodded.

"We've landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation" Martin said standing up along with Raymond.

"We've travelled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage's location" Gideon explained showing her head in the middle of the computer table.

"Yes. Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage's last known whereabouts" Rip explained standing up as Vyra walked over to Gideon and brought up a copy of the blacked-out piece of paper.

"Tele-what?" Jefferson asked confused.

"It's like an email... on paper" Raymond chuckled. Vyra flipped through the file while Mick walked up next to her.

"Wow, that's totally useless" Mick laughed.

"Dude, this whole thing's crossed out" Jefferson said.

"Really? We hadn't noticed that" Vyra replied sarcastically making Leonard and Mick chuckle.

"Yeah, redacted by the U.S. government, which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him" Rip explained as he walked over to the window with the rest of the group following him. The clouds disappeared and they saw the Pentagon building.

"Uh, that's the..." Raymond said worried.

"Now, now... Don't worry. We are cloaked" Rip assured them while Vyra watched with a smirk on her face.

"You want us to break in to the Pentagon? Sounds awesome" Mick said looking at Vyra grinning who playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"It sounds crazy" Kendra corrected walking next to Mick.

"What's the plan? She-demon over there going to teleport into the safe and steal the file?" Sara asked looking over at Vyra. Vyra rolled her black eyes, her tail swishing behind her slightly.

"No, Vyra can't teleport where she can't physically see or hasn't been before. And her tail and black eyes stand out a bit too much to allow her to get close enough to the safe to be able to teleport inside" Rip explained as Vyra leant an elbow on Leonard's shoulder casually.

"I would have still done it" Vyra muttered with a shrug making Rip smirk at her.

"So what _is_ the plan, Captain?" Leonard asked curiously, not liking the friendliness between Rip and Vyra.

"Oh, the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon credentials" Rip explained.

"Ooh, and don't forget our G-man disguises" Rip said excitedly making Rip turn around and look at him deadpanned.

"I always wanted to be a spy" Raymond explained as Rip looked over at Vyra, who teleported next to Raymond and hit him up the side of head.

"Ouch!" Raymond said rubbing his head.

"Focus" Vyra said firmly.

…

"Now, the file we're after is kept in a secure records room. To gain access, we're going to need to, uh, borrow a magnetic key card" Rip explained from The Waverider with Vyra by his side while the rest of the team were in position inside the building.

"Because this is so much easier than just shrinking down and stealing it" Raymond said as he and Leonard were dressed as janitors.

"Or teleporting in there" Vyra muttered from beside Rip. Rip gave her a side glance that silently said 'you know why you can't do that'.

"Let me show you how it's done... old school" Leonard said as he dropped the mop on the floor just as a pretty blonde haired lady walked past him. She gasped at the noise and slipped on the wet floor only for Leonard to catch her perfectly.

"You okay, ma'am?" Leonard asked smoothly.

"I wasn't watching where I was going" She said flustered as Leonard pulled her upright, secretly swiping the key card.

"Thank you" She added as she reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Just doing my job" Leonard said simply as the woman fixed her hat and walked off.

"Smooth talker your old partner" Rip commented off the comms unit to Vyra. He looked over at her when she didn't reply to find her glaring jealously at the screen and holding onto the table tightly. Rip gave her a knowing look and placed his own hand over hers in comfort. Vyra snapped out of her glaring contest with the screen and relaxed slightly, giving Rip a small smile. They turned back to the table that had the cameras on it to find Leonard pulling out the key card.

"That's a nifty little trick" Raymond commented before Leonard also pulled out the lady's wallet. Vyra chuckled slightly as if this small theft reminded her of who Leonard was and that he wasn't flirting with the woman, just distracting her.

"Really? We're trying to save the world and you're lifting wallets?" Raymond asked annoyed as Leonard searched through the wallet.

"It's called multitasking" Leonard replied simply before Sara and Kendra, dressed as two officers, walked past them and he slipped Sara the key card without anyone noticing. They walked up the steps and to the security gate before Sara swiped the stolen key card, allowing them access.

"The records room has closed-circuit cameras" Rip stated.

"We need a diversion" Vyra added looking down at a camera that showed Mick playing cards with some army men.

"Someone call my name?" Mick asked before challenging the biggest army man to an arm wrestling contest.

"Double or nothing says I put this punk on the pinewood" Mick said grinning. The commotion gained the attention of the security camera workers which allowed Sara and Kendra to slip into the Central Intelligence room unnoticed.

"Yeah, I'll take a piece of that action" The security camera worker said making Mick smirk. Meanwhile, Sara and Kendra searched the file room until they found what they were looking for.

"We got the file" Sara said as they left the room unnoticed.

"Okay, now for the tricky part. All personnel are subject to search upon exiting the Pentagon. Firestorm will divert the power long enough for you to exit" Rip explained as Firestorm, Martin and Jefferson combined, walked into the room where Vyra and Rip were standing.

"Vyra, teleport them onto the roof of the pentagon and then come back. Do you understand?' Rip said firmly and Vyra rolled her eyes at her friend being so cautious and saluted mockingly. She grabbed onto Firestorms arm before teleporting them onto the roof and then teleporting back to The Waverider.

'See, I did it without getting side tracked" Vyra said proudly, mocking Rip's worry.

"For once" Rip joked, though they both knew that Vyra had a tendency of getting side-tracked on the missions.

"Ready when you are" Firestorm said before grabbing onto the wires and short circuited the power.

"All clear" Firestorm said as Sara and Kendra opened the door to a restricted exit but something went wrong.

"What did you do, Jefferson? I warned you about the electromagnetic pulse. Now you've touched a neutral wire, causing the power to pass through us" Martin said in Jefferson's head.

"You mean, 'Pass through me'" Jefferson said making Vyra raise her eyebrow at Rip in regards to Jefferson's one sided conversation.

"If you knew anything about alternating current power..." Martin started to explain.

"Gray?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, Jefferson?" Martin said with a sigh.

"Shut up" Jefferson said before being blasted away from the wires, making the alarms go off.

"The alarm!" Jefferson said worried just as Sara and Kendra bumped into an army man.

"This is a restricted exit" He said firmly, hands behind his back in true military form.

"Sorry, we must have gotten lost" Kendra apologized politely before trying to keep walking but was stopped.

"I'm going to need to see your key card, ma'am" The man asked firmly making Kendra look back at Sara.

"We have a Code Seven violation" The man said into his radio before being punched by Kendra. Sara quickly took out the other two guards as well. Sara stopped once they were unconscious to find Kendra had her wings out and her eyes turned red.

"We have a slight problem" Sara said stunned.

"Whoa" Vyra commented in shock.

Meanwhile, Mick had won his arm wrestling contest and as soon as the alarms started he pulled out his heat gun and started burning the room.

"Where is that smoke coming from?" Rip said worried making Vyra sigh and push past him. She clicked over to Mick's camera to find him burning things.

"Mick! Enough" Vyra ordered firmly making Mick stop and leave quickly. She turned back to the other camera to find Kendra attacking guards.

"We've got the file. What the hell does Kendra think she's doing?" Rip snapped as Sara ran outside after her.

"Good question" Sara muttered.

"Clearly she isn't in control of her actions right now" Vyra stated.

"All right, wonderful, we've got a demigoddess who's gone completely berserk. Abort. I repeat, abort. Get back to ship right now" Rip ordered.

"Roger that" Firestorm said and flew out of the roof. Rip and Vyra shared an exasperated look.

"He meant, 'Use the door'. Idiots" Vyra said to them before turning to Rip.

"I'll go get the Winged Avenger" Vyra said and Rip nodded reluctantly. Vyra teleported behind Kendra and knocked her out with one punch. Vyra looked up at a shocked Sara and motioned for her to come help her with Kendra.

…


	21. Chapter 21

"Instead of dwelling on what went wrong, let's focus on the positive" Raymond said as they stood in front of Vyra and a very annoyed looking Rip.

"What are you talking about? It was awesome" Mick stated while Rip closed his eyes annoyed and Vyra shook her head at her brother.

"In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are 'awesome'." Stein said sarcastically.

"We got the file on Savage" Kendra said holding an ice pack to the pack of her head where Vyra had hit her.

"Despite the hiccup with the alarm?" Stein asked looking over at Jefferson.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? You know, maybe if you weren't always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus" Jefferson snapped while Rip shook his head annoyed.

"You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?" Stein yelled frustrated.

"Because it's my body on the line out there, not yours" Jefferson yelled back.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Everything would have been fine if Big Bird over here hadn't freaked out" Sara said looking over at Kendra.

"Excuse me?" Kendra asked rudely making Vyra stand up straight and her tail swished behind her.

"You heard her, Kendra. I don't know what happened with you out there and I don't care. You lost it and that could have cost lives" Vyra said firmly.

"That's rich coming from you. I heard all about how you would 'lose control' and go on killing sprees or even before you got your powers you were a hired killer" Kendra retorted angrily while Vyra clenched her jaw annoyed that it was one more thing she couldn't remember about herself.

"Enough. There is plenty of blame to go around. Now, fortunately, Gideon could generate a low-end EMP, which erased all the Pentagon's magnetic media" Rip explained making the team fall into silence.

"Like security footage?" Raymond asked impressed.

"Look, you're just lucky that the Department of Defence likes to keep incidents like this under wraps" Vyra snapped.

"Gideon, any luck with our purloined secret file?" Rip said turning away from the team.

"Please say yes" Vyra begged softly walking over to Rip.

"Yes, Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union" Gideon explained and Rip and Vyra shared a look of annoyance at the team.

"So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War" Stein said.

"And now he's gonna help them cook up something that kills the future" Raymond added worried.

"Gideon, set a course... for the Soviet Union" Rip ordered as the Waverider took off.

…..

Vyra sat on the edge of her bed with her laptop in front of her and the file of her previous life sitting open. She hadn't touched it since she read the part about her attack and she wasn't sure if she wanted to read more. She heard a knock on her door and looked up to find Sara leaning against the doorframe, much like Leonard would.

"What is it?" Vyra asked, closing her laptop quickly and placing it on the bed beside her. Sara looked to be studying Vyra for a moment before sighing.

"You know it's funny, before you died you couldn't control your need to kill and after you went into this experimental Lazarus Pit you can control yourself while after I came out, I can't control myself when it comes to killing" Sara said slightly pissed off.

"Hilarious" Vyra said deadpanned.

"So, Savage kind of made a better version of the Lazarus Pit" Sara said almost jealously. This caused Vyra to stand up angrily.

"Are you kidding me right now?! You returned from the dead and you sometimes can't control yourself when you kill people. Boo-freaking-Hoo. I returned from the dead, grew a fucking tail and lost all my fucking memories! I'd trade your one for mine _any day_ " Vyra growled angrily making Sara look at her shocked and left quickly. Vyra sat back down and rubbed her face tiredly, when she looked back up she saw Leonard leaning in the very same place that Sara was seconds earlier.

"You could have been nicer to her. She may not have the same side effects as you but she does know what it is like to come back from the dead a completely different person" Leonard said simply making Vyra stare at him shocked that he was sticking up for Sara over her. It was the first time Vyra had felt hurt and betrayal since Rip let the Time Masters lock her up and she didn't like the feeling.

"Why do you care? You and Mick are only here to steal things and kill people. You don't care about the mission and you don't care about this team" Vyra snapped frustrated at everything right now. Leonard opened his mouth to speak but Vyra beat him too it.

"Just leave… please… I need to be alone" Vyra begged making Leonard look at her sadly before disappearing down the hallway in the same direction as Sara. This, of course, made Vyra even more angry and jealous causing her to stand up and completely trash her room as tears of angry and frustration over not remembering her past, to her knew and complicated feelings for Leonard and Mick, fell down her cheeks.

…..

"Gideon, where is Vyra?" Rip asked curiously after not seeing her second in command for a couple of hours.

"Vyra has locked herself in her room and has requested that no one disrupt her" Gideon said making Rip frown worried.

"Is she okay?" Rip asked just as Jefferson walking into the room. Gideon was smart enough to know not to reply to that question now that another member of the team was in the room.

"Captain, we've just crossed into Soviet airspace" Gideon said simply as Rip looked at Jefferson's uneasy face.

"Don't worry, Jefferson, we are moving far too fast for anyone to track us" Rip said trying to make him feel better. It didn't work.

"I'm afraid that's not true. Someone is tracking us" Gideon explained as a time ship was following them.

"I thought this ship was cloaked" Rip said hurrying over to the table to look at the other time ship.

"It is" Gideon stated.

"Boba Fett's back" Jefferson said looking up at Rip.

"Chronos must have followed us when we made the jump from the '70s" Rip explained.

"He's closing fast. Captain, what would you like me to do?" Gideon asked.

"Slow down, drop our cloak, and make as much noise as possible" Rip replied simply.

"Whoa, that's, like, top three on the list of things we definitely shouldn't do" Jefferson argued.

"Just trust me" Rip said grinning as the Waverider slowed down making the everyone in the ship feel it.

"We run out of gas or something?" Leonard asked as he and Raymond walked into the room with Rip and Jefferson.

"Chronos is still in pursuit. Weapons systems tracking" Gideon explained.

"Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then, m..." Jefferson started to argued but was silenced by Rip.

"Uh-huh. The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now, let's see how badly Chronos wants to follow us" Rip said as two jets joined in the pursuit of the Waverider.

"Wow, it's a MiG-21. No one's ever been this close to one before" Raymond said looking out the window at the jets.

"Are you quoting "Top Gun"?" Leonard asked amused as he lent of a chair.

"Maybe" Raymond said grinning making Leonard roll his eyes.

"I've got heat-seeking missiles closing at a distance of less than a mile" Gideon explained.

"Which is why I need you to cut the engines" Rip stated making Raymond, Leonard and Jefferson look at him like he was crazy.

"Whoa, wait, don't we need those to land?" Jefferson asked.

"I said, "Cut them," Gideon" Rip ordered and Gideon cut the engines of the Waverider making it fall quickly but the missiles past right over them.

"Missiles are now targeting something else" Gideon informed the team.

"Chronos" Jefferson said grinning as Rip got in his chair.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. It's going to be a bit of a bumpy landing" Rip said as the others jumped in their seats and the harness's landed.

"Initiating emergency landing protocol" Gideon said throughout the entire ship. Martin was knocking into a wall near the MedBay, Mick was walking around the storage room, Kendra ran over to a wall and grabbed onto two metal railings with Sara while Vyra was currently curled into a ball in the middle of her trashed and broken room sleeping her pain away but on instinct her tail curled itself tightly around a railing.

"How's it going, Gideon?" Rip asked.

"There's not much more I can do. Elevation is 5,000. 4,000. 3,000" Gideon explained.

"When I said, "bumpy," I meant, "Prepare for crash landing."" Rip stated before the Waverider crashed into the ground.

"Good news, Captain. Despite our rough landing, the ship is still fully operational" Gideon stated happily as sparks flew from the walls behind Rip.

"Welcome to the U.S.S.R., gentlemen" Rip stated simply as the harnesses were lifted off them.

"Gideon, please tell Vyra that she is needed" Rip said.

"I will try to wake her up" Gideon replied.

"She slept through that?" Jefferson asked in disbelief.

"I believe she tired herself out breaking things in her room" Gideon replied making Rip and Leonard frown worried.

"If it were up to me, they would revoke your pilot's license" Martin said walking into the room angrily.

""They" can try but considering he doesn't have one that will be a bit hard" Vyra commented teleporting into the room. She looked around at the damage, avoiding the eyes of Leonard.

"Looks like I missed quite a party" Vyra joked.

"I hear you've been having one in your room" Rip replied pointedly making Vyra smile guilty at him.

"I'll fix it. I always do" Vyra assured him as Martin pulled out the file they stole at the Pentagon.

"Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?" Rip asked walking over him.

"It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him" Martin stated.

"Svarog?" Rip asked confused as he read the name of the file.

"God of fire in Slavic mythology a secret project the Soviets are working on. Considering Savage's involvement, most likely some sort of weapon" Martin explained as Raymond flipped open the file onto a picture of a woman.

"Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just dropped out of academia" Raymond read walking around the table with the file.

"To help develop Savage's new weapon, no doubt" Martin theorized.

"The Cold War's up for grabs, and Miss Vostok is the linchpin" Raymond concluded.

"I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day" Leonard replied casually as if killing someone was no big deal and to him, it wasn't.

"We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect may be on history. She may be the next Madame Curie for all we know" Raymond said as Leonard walked over to the table opposite Raymond.

"She's working for Savage. That's all we need to know" Leonard stated as Vyra took the file out of Raymond's hands.

"She probably has no idea who's backing her research" Raymond argued.

"Just let me approach her as a scientist, and we'll see what she knows about Savage's weapons program" Raymond stated.

"It's 1986, you're American, and you don't speak Russian. She'll have you pegged as a spy in a second" Leonard stated firmly.

"I can help with that" Vyra said pulling out a box of little green plastic pill looking technology.

"Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx via neural interface" Rip explained.

"Swallow them you can speak and understand any language spoken to you" Vyra explained in simpler terms as Leonard and Raymond each picked one up. Leonard looked over at Vyra, who nodded to him and he swallowed the pill.

"How... how do you turn it on?" Martin asked curiously.

"Gideon? Switch them into Russian" Rip said.

"Go on. Say something" Vyra encouraged and Raymond started to speak but it came out in Russian. Leonard, Martin and Jefferson looked impressed while Vyra took a seat and rubbed her eyes tiredly, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Leonard.

"Now you're annoying in multiple languages" Leonard said sarcastically on instinct but his full focus was on Vyra.

"Gideon, switch him back to English" Rip said.

"Now, according to Vostok's file, she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance" Vyra read as from the file that was sitting in her lap.

"It seems the final performance of "Le Roi Candaule" is today" Gideon explained.

"Haircut, you will engage Vostok at the ballet. Leonard... you're going to be his wingman" Vyra explained.

"Oy" Leonard muttered sarcastically looking at Vyra who smirked amused at him.

"Better go bone up on Vostok's CV" Raymond said as Vyra handed him the file and he walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me" Leonard said making Vyra chuckle.

…..


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you okay?" Rip asked worried as Vyra and he left the team to their research and walked through the hallways of the Waverider.

"Yeah… no… I don't fucking know. Just everything is catching up to me. Not having my memory, being around Leonard and Mick, slowing getting my memory back, not understanding my relationship with them or my feelings for…" Vyra started to say before trailing off.

"Mr. Snart" Rip finished and Vyra clicked her tongue annoyed.

"Not just him. Mick as well. He is my brother but right now he is a stranger and yet I care deeply about him already. I don't understand it! And then there is Sara, Raymond and the others; they all have some level of hatred for me because of who I used to be and I can't tell if I even care or not! I can't tell what I'm feeling because half the time I don't remember what the feeling is! I didn't know what hurt or betrayal felt like until you gave me to Time Master's. I didn't know what belonging, friendship and loyalty was until you came and broke me out of prison, both times. I don't know what family love was until Mick came aboard. I don't know what I am feeling for Leonard because I haven't felt it in this new life and it's all driving me fucking insane, Rip!" Vyra ranted pacing back and forth in front of him while Rip watched helplessly. Rip pulled Vyra into his arms and hugged her tightly until she stopped breathing heavily and calmed down. Unknown to either of them they had an audience; Leonard Snart. He growled jealously and stormed in the other direction straight into Sara.

"Have you seen Rip?" Sara asked which made Leonard glare at her but point in the direction of where he just was. Sara nodded thanks and walked up to Vyra and Rip, who were now separated and thinking in silence.

"We have a problem" Sara said walking over to them.

"Right, you're going to have to be a little bit more specific" Vyra said sarcastically leaning against the wall tiredly.

"It's Kendra. She's completely unstable you saw her at the Pentagon. That psycho priestess Chay-Ara took over and clawed a guard's eyes out" Sara explained and Vyra turned to Rip.

"She has a point" Vyra said surprising Sara that she was siding with her despite their little argument earlier on.

"Perhaps Kendra just needs a bit of time. Remember, it was her first time out in the field since Carter's death" Rip stated simply.

"Well, Carter's not going to be the only dead body on our hands if someone doesn't get her under control" Sara explained making Rip look at Vyra, who shrugged.

"You know, perhaps you're right, and it just so happens I have the perfect candidate for the job" Rip said looking back over at Sara.

"No. No, I was not talking about me" Sara said firmly.

"And yet, I can think of no one better suited to the task" Rip said walking off leaving Vyra and Sara standing there.

"Look, I'm not a fan of feelings. If Kendra needs someone to talk through her grief with..." Sara started to plead to Vyra.

"Kendra needs someone to help her get her warrior side under control. We both know what's it like to not be able to control ourselves in the heat of battle. The only difference is you taught yourself to control it, I didn't. The experimental Lazarus Pit took it away from me which is probably for the best because the old Vyra… she didn't want to control it" Vyra admitted shocking Sara once again by giving her a compliment as a peace offering after her behaviour earlier on. Vyra patted Sara on the shoulder and left her to go find Kendra. Sara soon found her in one of the storage bays. She walked in and picked up a steel pole.

"Heads-up" Sara said chucking the pole at Kendra, who caught it with ease.

"What the hell is this?" Kendra asked confused.

"Warriors train every day" Sara said simply.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood" Kendra said putting down the pole.

""Sorry" is not gonna help that guard that you defaced at the Pentagon" Sara said seriously.

"Two months ago, I was a barista. I had no idea I had some psycho hawk goddess inside of me, and then I meet Carter, and he convinces me to let her out, and now that he's gone... I can't control it, so thanks for the offer, but I won't risk letting that monster out again" Kendra explained angrily giving Sara the steel pole back.

"That monster inside you is not gonna go away. You have to learn how to control her" Sara explained making Kendra stop leaving the room and turn back around.

"And how, exactly, do you expect me to do that?" Kendra asked.

"Let's find out" Sara said simply throwing her the steel pole and going on the attack. They continued to fight each other for the next few hours all around the Waverider.

"Are we done here yet?" Kendra asked as she got knocked the ground, again.

"If you want to harness your power, you need to learn to control your fear" Sara stated.

"Yeah, well, you've been training for half your life to be some cold-blooded assassin, so I really don't think you understand what it's like" Kendra snapped before being shoved by Sara.

"Before you can control it, you have to accept that it's part of you" Sara said attacking her with punches and kicks.

"Ease up, will you?" Kendra asked as she was knocking into the wall.

"You've got to channel your anger" Sara continued.

"Sara, stop" Kendra begged.

"Push down your emotions. Focus on your opponent" Sara said before knocking Kendra to the ground. Kendra's wings suddenly appeared and her eyes went red.

"Kendra?" Sara asked before Kendra attacked Sara at full speed and knocked her to the ground. Kendra's wings disappeared and she ran over to Sara.

"Sara! Sara, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Kendra said kneeling besides Sara until Sara spun then around and pinned Kendra to the floor choking her.

"Sara, what are you doing? It's me!" Kendra cried making Sara stop suddenly and run off in shock.

…

"I got eyes on Vostok. She's headed straight for you, lover boy" Leonard said as Raymond and he were at the Russian Ballet while Rip and Vyra watched from the Waverider.

"All right, gentlemen. Everything's looking good from my end. Proceed" Rip ordered, leaning against the table while Vyra sat in her chair, one leg crossed over the other.

"Ms. Vostok. Simon Huntsberger, University of Moscow physics department" Raymond introduced walking up to Vostok and holding out a lighter for her to light her cigarette on.

"I'm not interested in talking to student. If you want lecture, come by office hours." Vostok said coldly, blowing out the flame, making Vyra smirk.

"I'm a fellow scientist. I read your paper on applied physics and nuclear fusion. Perhaps, if you allow me to take you to dinner, we can discuss in detail" Raymond said smiling while Vostok simply rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Damn, that was cold, even by Russian standards" Leonard said amused walking over to Raymond. At that moment Mick walked into the room where Vyra and Rip were watching and listening.

"Ha! Haircut got turned down" Mick laughed amused as he walked over and stood behind Vyra's chair.

"You struck out, Raymond. Maybe I should take a crack at her" Leonard said as Raymond walked back over to Vostok, determined.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I don't mean to bother you. But, as an investor, I'm able to fund your research. That is why I wanted us to meet" Raymond said trying again.

"Easy, Raymond, you're gonna spook her" Leonard warned as he watched from the wall.

"I think it's important to know who's funding your research, don't you think? For instance, Project Svarog" Raymond said before Leonard walked over to them.

"Sorry, is this man bothering you?" Leonard asked as he led Vostok away from Raymond.

"Don't trouble yourself. I'm not a damsel in distress" Vostok said amused.

"Good, because I'm not a white knight" Leonard flirted making Vyra let out a low growl that she didn't notice but Mick and Rip certainly did. The bell suddenly rang indicating that the ballet was about to start again.

"Seems intermission is over" Vostok said.

"You wouldn't want to miss Queen Nisia dancing naked with the nymphs" Leonard said surprising Vostok.

"My favorite part of the ballet, but I've seen it so many times. Perhaps, you wouldn't mind walking me home instead" Vostok said and Leonard shrugged coyly before linking arms with her. Vyra watched this and clenched her fists on her knees, angrily.

"Are you sure you don't want your coat back? I can't believe how you're not freezing" Vostok asked Leonard as they walked arm in arm through the streets of Russia with an umbrella.

"Oh, I love the cold" Leonard said smirking at his own private joke.

"And ballet" Vostok added softly.

"So what is it about the ballet that you love, Valentina?" Leonard asked.

"The combination of grace and strength, pushing the body to its breaking point. It's a thing of beauty. My apartment. You know, this time of night, it's colder than a Siberian winter" Vostok said.

"It sounds perfect" Leonard said.

"You know, I'm sure we could heat it up" Vostok flirted making Vyra crack her neck fuming now.

"Sadly, I have business elsewhere this evening" Leonard said.

"Well... if this is good-bye..." Vostok said taking off his jacket and giving it back to him before leaning in and kissing Leonard on the lips. Rip and Mick looked over at Vyra worried who was shaking now and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"You enjoy the show, Raymond?" Leonard said smirking as Raymond stepped out from behind a tree.

"I think I've got frostbite in some not-so-fun places from waiting out here. Did she tell you what kind of weapon Savage is building?" Raymond asked.

"Didn't come up. Such a romantic evening I didn't want to spoil the mood" Leonard said sarcastically.

"So other a steamy good night kiss and a possible case of hypothermia, we've got nothing" Raymond said annoyed.

"I wouldn't say that. It's Valentina's security badge for a place called Luskavic Labs. Whatever weapon she's building for Savage, we'll find it there" Leonard explained pulling out the ID Badge and handing it to Raymond.

"I guess I should just be happy you didn't swipe her wallet" Raymond muttered before watching Leonard pull out her wallet as well with a smirk on his face.

"Temporal anomaly detected" Gideon said suddenly.

"Chronos. The Russian jet damaged his ship. He's still alive?" Rip asked running over to the computer table.

"He went down just outside Moscow city limits" Gideon explained.

"Mr. Rory, how would you like to accompany me on a little mission?" Rip asked looking over at Mick, who was looking at the spot Vyra had been moment's ago. He was worried for his sister but didn't know what to do to help her. She isn't the same person he used to be able to help.

"Will I get to use my gun?" Mick asked.

"A near-certain likelihood" Rip said.

"Lead the way, Captain" Mick said excitedly as they left the ship.

….


	23. Chapter 23

"I hate nature" Mick complained as he and Rip walking through the forest.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Shh. Thirty meters. Chronos must be hiding out in the trees" Rip said before they heard movement around them.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" A man asked stepping into view. Mick almost shot him but Rip moved the heat gun down at the last minute.

"Time Master Druce, how on earth did you find me?" Rip asked.

"You haven't exactly been subtle" Druce said amused.

"Can I waste this guy?" Mick asked Rip.

"Could you give us a moment?" Rip asked Mick.

"You said I'd get to use my gun" Mick said annoyed before sighing and thinking about Vyra's loyalty to Rip so he walked off, but not out of earshot.

"What a colourful team you've assembled for yourself" Druce said amused.

"I thought that you were..." Rip started to explain.

"Chronos? He was killed in the crash, I'm afraid. I was sent to scuttle his time ship, lest it be discovered by the Soviets" Druce explained.

"And you left a temporal anomaly" Rip stated.

"To lure you out of the cold, as it were. You've turned your back on the very institution you were meant to serve. Our job is to protect time, thereby protecting all life" Druce explained firmly.

"I am trying to save the world from complete destruction" Rip argued.

"You and your band of rogues have run rampant throughout history. This is why we work alone, Rip. A team is a liability you've proven that, especially with the she-demon you broke out of our prison. They keep you from making the tough choices" Druce argued back as they walked through the forest.

"I am here because the council refused to make that tough choice" Rip stated firmly.

"Well, they can sometimes be slow to realize the obvious, but I've been authorized to offer you a deal. End this foolish crusade return with me to the vanishing point. You'll be acquitted of all charges, and in... a few hundred years, we may even be able to fix the damage you've caused" Druce offered.

"And what about Vyra? And the rest of my team?" Rip asked.

"They will be returned to their own timelines unharmed, which is more than I can say for Carter Hall. You were one of my brightest pupils and by far my favorite. Will you at least consider my offer?" Druce asked.

"I'll consult with my comrades" Rip said with a sigh.

"Please do, Rip, and then meet me here in an hour" Druce said.

"And if I don't?" Rip asked.

"Then you're beyond my help" Druce said before walking off and Mick walked back over to Rip.

"That's a pretty sweet deal "Time Cop" offered you back there" Mick said.

"Well, I see we can add "eavesdropping" to your criminal resume" Rip said annoyed.

"Maybe you should start thinking more like a crook. Your friend's planning on killing you" Mick stated casually while playing with his gun.

"Time Master Druce is one of my most trusted friends besides, if he wanted to do me any harm, why didn't he do it just now when he had the chance?" Rip asked blindly.

"Because he wants you to bring the whole team with you, and that's not gonna happen, because I'm taking a pass and I'm going to make sure Vyra doesn't come, even if it means knocking her out" Mick said firmly before walking back to the Waverider.

…..

"Vyra, can I come in?" Mick asked knocking on Vyra's bedroom door. Vyra sighed and walked over, opening the door to find her brother standing there.

"Rip needs us to meet him in his office with the Firestorm duo" Mick explained and Vyra nodded silently, closing the door to her bedroom and started walking with her brother.

"Are you okay?" Mick asked breaking the silence between the siblings. Vyra looked over at her brother and smiled weakly.

"I don't like emotions" Vyra grumbled making Mick chuckle slightly and make a noise of agreement.

"Me too, sis" Mick agreed before placing his hand on Vyra's shoulder making them stop moving quickly.

"Look, before you died we were never people to talk about our feelings but I am your brother and I can see you are struggling with not having your memory and other things. I know you have Rip to talk to but if you need to talk to someone who knew you before you died… I am here and I will do my best to be as helpful as possible" Mick said quickly as if being this nice was very awkward for him. Vyra's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened slightly. Mick went to continue walking but Vyra pulled him in and hugged him tightly. Mick wrapped his arms around his sister tightly. They continued walking until they met Rip, Martin and Jefferson in his office talking about the deal Druce made with Rip.

"So, uh, what happens? You hand over the ship and turn yourself in to the Time Masters, and the rest of us just..." Jefferson asked.

"Will be returned to your former lives in January 2016. It will be as if you never left" Rip explained while Vyra leant against the wall annoyed that Rip was even considering this option.

"And what about me?" Vyra asked curiously as Mick sat next to her.

"You will be returned as well" Rip said simply.

"Aside from the fact that Starling City might be part of the U.S.S.R., thanks to our efforts" Martin stated.

"All the more reason to consider the offer. The Time Council will do everything within their power to correct the mistakes that we've made" Rip explained.

"But they still haven't changed their mind about stopping Savage?" Vyra asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, according to them, he's part of the natural course of history, terrible as that course may be. Look, I'm not saying that this offer is without its downsides. If we abandon our plan now, then I still lose my wife and son" Rip explained.

"So why throw in the towel? I thought you said this mission was bigger than any one of us" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, but if you'll remember, when I first recruited you, I wasn't entirely forthright about my motivations or about how dangerous this mission would be" Rip said sadly thinking about Carter. Vyra pushed herself of the wall and walked over to Rip.

"Captain, Carter knew the risks before he signed on" Vyra said.

"Well, for the rest of you, it's now time to decide whether the future is worth fighting for" Rip said taking a sip of the scotch in his hand. Mick tapped his foot agitated making Vyra place a hand on his knee to stop his foot.

'What's your problem?" Vyra asked her brother making Mick look over at Rip.

"Your brother thinks that Time Master Druce intends to kill us" Rip stated making the group look at Mick and then back at Rip.

"I don't trust the Time Masters as far as I can throw them. I agree with Mick" Vyra said looking over at Rip.

…..


	24. Chapter 24

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you, Hunter" Druce said as Rip walked up to him in the forest.

"I finally came to my senses. You were right, as always. I've risked the lives of my team I've endangered the very fabric of time itself. I only hope you can forgive me" Rip stated sadly.

"All will soon be made right again" Druce said before Chronos appeared behind Rip with his gun pointed at his head.

"Hello, old friend" Chronos said.

"I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way, but the council cannot risk keeping you alive" Druce stated coldly.

"Such a shame. I won't be able to tell Mick and Vyra they were right" Rip muttered, feeling the tip of the gun against his head.

"Ah yes, the criminal you broke out of jail. But who is Mick?" Druce asked confused.

"My colourful friend, who also happens to be Vyra's brother. They were convinced you were planning on killing me" Rip explained.

"Your friends seem to have abandoned you, but no matter. Chronos will track them down" Druce said simply.

"Can't believe you brought this stooge to do your dirty work. I never had you pegged as a coward, Druce" Rip spat hatefully.

"In that case, I promise to stay here to ensure that your punishment is carried out properly. I wouldn't want you to die alone" Druce mocked.

"Who says I'm alone?" Rip asked before Firestorm flew towards them and blasted Chronos away from Rip. Mick stepped out of the shadows and tried to blast Druce but he disappeared.

"What a wuss" Mick said to Rip just as Chronos tried to blast Mick and Rip but Vyra teleported behind them and pulled them out of the way. Firestorm appeared and blasted Chronos before ducking behind a tree.

"This is not the time to show off. It's best if we attack from a covered position" Martin said in Jefferson's head.

"I'm through playing it safe. This time, we do things my way" Jefferson said before stepping out and blasting Chrono while Chronos threw a grenade at Firestorm blasting Jefferson and Martin apart. Mick stepped forward and tried to blast Chronos as he retreated into the forest.

"Run, punk! Run!" Mick shouted before Martin appeared.

"Where is Jefferson? Chronos' blast forced us to separate... I... I didn't see where he landed" Martin said worried.

"Jax!" Vyra called out.

"Jefferson!" Rip shouted as well.

"All right, no need to shout I'm right here" Jefferson said walking over to the team.

"There you are, thank God you're okay. Why didn't you answer when I called you? Did it not occur to you that I'd be worried?" Martin yelled at him while Vyra noticed the blood on his white shirt.

"Look, I just got a... little lost" Jefferson said before passing out. Vyra caught him before he hit the ground.

"We need to get him to the med bay now" Rip said and Vyra nodded helping up Jefferson who was barely conscious now and helped him walk back to the Waverider.

"Oh, gentlemen, I trust everything went according to plan after the Bolshoi?" Rip asked forgetting he watched it all happen as he walked into the bridge to find Leonard and Raymond.

"Piece of cake. Made contact with Vostok and swiped her badge" Raymond said grinning.

"Thanks to me. Pretty boy just froze his ass off" Leonard said making Rip remember he watched it happen and so did Vyra.

"Ah yes, Mr. Snart, heads up; Vyra saw you and Vostok kiss… she did not like it" Rip warned Leonard making him look guilty for a second before watching Vyra and Mick help Jefferson into the room.

"What happened to him?" Raymond asked worried.

"Chronos" Rip said.

"Jax here was..." Mick started to say but was interrupted.

"Almost got himself killed" Martin said annoyed.

"And we need to get you to the MedBay" Vyra added.

"Ah, the MedBay, where a morphine drip awaits me" Mick said as Vyra glanced over at Leonard before feeling angry and passing Jefferson to Rip apologetically before leaving the room. Leonard shared a look with Rip and then Mick before following her.

"Now just try and take it slowly" Rip said to Jefferson, helping him walk.

"Don't bother telling him what to do he'll just do the opposite" Martin said annoyed making Jefferson turn around and face him.

"Oh, yeah, it would be my fault that I got hurt, because I didn't listen to you in your infinite wisdom. I am sorry, Professor" Jefferson said sarcastically while Rip watched worried.

"Exactly. It seems this... partnership of ours has become untenable" Martin said simply.

"Partnership? No, this is a dictatorship, one in which you get to call all the shots and I get to take all the shots" Jefferson spat angrily.

"Do you think I like seeing you hurt?" Martin asked.

"Don't act like you actually care about me, man. I'm just a life-support system. I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. You kidnapped me. Did you ever stop to think that I actually had a life back in 2016?" Jefferson asked.

"I almost forgot a promising career as an auto mechanic" Martin mocked.

"I had a mom, a widow. What happens to her if something happens to me in 1986? Huh? She's just gonna think that I left her without even saying good-bye. Man, do you have any idea what that does to her?" Jefferson asked angrily.

"We've all made sacrifices! But can't you see that this mission, stopping Savage, is bigger than any one of us?" Martin shouted.

"I am so sick of you using that tone. When are you gonna learn you are not my father?" Jefferson shouted back.

"I'm sorry you lost him at such a tender age, but if your father were here, right now, he'd be saying what I'm saying. Just grow up, Jefferson. The future of the world is at stake, and if you insist on getting yourself killed, as terrible as that might be for your mother, or me, who, incidentally, would also die, I am more concerned with the billions of people who will die because of your... arrogant adolescent ego!" Martin yelled angrily making Jefferson turn around and walk out of the room with Rip, after giving Martin a glare.

"Please don't... don't... Don't say it. I was cruel and unjustified, and I... I said those things just for the sake of hurting him" Martin said to Raymond as they were the only two left in the room.

"Why aren't you telling that to Jax?" Raymond asked curiously.

"I had to hurt him, Raymond it's the only way I can get through to him. I've tried everything else" Martin said.

"Well, he's just a kid" Raymond said sticking up for Jefferson.

"So was Ronald, and look what happened to him" Martin said sighing.

"Your former half of Firestorm" Raymond said in realization.

"Yes. I can't... I... I can't go through this again. I can't lose another. The reason I'm constantly lecturing Jefferson is because I'm the one who brought him along, and if something happens, I'm the one who has to go back to 2016 and tell his mother that her little boy is never coming home, and I would rather die than do that" Martin said sadly before walking out of the room.

…

"Vyra, can we talk about what happened on the mission? About what you saw" Leonard said following Vyra into her room. Vyra sat on her bed emotionlessly with her legs cross-legged.

"I have nothing to say about that. You did what you had to do…" Vyra said with a shrug but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"I didn't have to kiss her… I could have gotten that information without kissing her" Leonard admitted sitting on the edge of Vyra's bed, clasping his hands in his lap. This made tears spring into Vyra's eyes but she blinked them away quickly.

'So why did you do it?" Vyra asked softly making Leonard stand up and pace the room frustrated.

"Before you died we kissed and then never spoke about it then I lost you and I regretted never talking about it. It haunted me every night and day until we met on that rooftop. Then we kissed again and once again we haven't spoken about it and every time I try to find you so I can gather up my nerves to bring it up where do I find you? In the arms of Captain Rip Hunter" Leonard spat making Vyra look at him surprised.

"You're jealous of Rip?" Vyra asked moving to the edge of her bed and looking at Leonard as he avoided eye contact but nodded ever so slightly.

"Leonard, there is nothing going on between Rip and I. Look, we are close as friends because he was the first person to ever show me kindness in this world and he saved me twice but that's it. And those times you saw us was probably him comforting me because of how I feel about you… my confusion over my own feelings" Vyra admitted awkwardly making Leonard look at her in surprise. Vyra stood up and walked over to Leonard.

"Look, I can't tell you that I am in love you but that's simply because I don't know what that feels like. I didn't know what friendship felt like until Rip saved me. I didn't know what guilt felt like until I lied to you about my loyalties… but what I do know is that I got jealous, very jealous when I saw you flirting with Vostok, hell I even got jealous when you stuck up for Sara the other day" Vyra explained frustrated before Leonard placed a finger on her lips to stop her ranting and quickly pushed his lips against hers.

"How do you feel when I do that?" Leonard asked curiously, leaning his forehead against her. Vyra licked her lips before smiling.

"Happy, warm, vulnerable but… safe" Vyra explained trying hard to put her emotions into words. That was all Leonard needed to hear though before he captured her lips with his again and pulled her flush against his chest, kissing her passionately.

…..


	25. Chapter 25

"That looks sore. What happened?" Rip asked as he was walking through the hallways and found Kendra nursing a sore shoulder.

"Maybe you should ask the lunatic you put in charge of training me" Kendra said angrily.

"I... actually, I was hoping that the arrangement between you and Sara might be, uh... mutually beneficial" Rip stuttered.

"You mean you knew about this bloodlust thing?" Kendra snapped.

"It's the captain's job to know everything on his ship. Look, Sara went through hell when she was resurrected, and I was hoping that you'd be able to... coax out her human side from the darkness of the Lazarus Pit" Rip explained.

"Why me?" Kendra asked with a sigh.

"Well, after 4,000 years of reincarnation, surely you know a thing or two about rebirth" Rip said before walking off. Kendra sighed and walked around the Waverider until she found Sara in the same storage room she was in.

"Heads up! Let's go. "A warrior trains every day," remember?" Kendra asked tossing Sara the same steel pole from earlier.

"I'm not a warrior, and I tried to kill you the last time we did this, remember?" Sara asked bitterly as she put the pole down and continued to sharpen her throwing knives.

""Tried" being the operative word. Look, you want to know my theory?" Kendra asked walking over to Sara.

"No" Sara said simply.

"I think your problem is the opposite of mine. I need to learn to embrace my inner hawk goddess, but you... you need to learn to embrace your human side" Kendra explained.

"And what if that side of me is gone? What if she doesn't exist anymore?" Sara snapped.

"Well, only one way to find out" Kendra said grinning.

"What, are you baiting me?" Sara asked amused.

"No, I'm training you. Come on. Are you scared?" Kendra mocked playfully before Sara picked up her steel pole and attacked Kendra.

….

Vyra and Leonard sat on her bed in each other's arms on Vyra's bed reading some more of the file that Rip had given Vyra about her previous life. Leonard would answer any questions she had about her life and hold her close to his chest when she would have the painful flashbacks. They had just reached age 17; a few months before the house fire that killed both her parents.

"Vyra, Mr. Snart. Rip would like you both at the Bridge" Gideon said interrupting them. They both sighed knowing their small moment of peace was over and it was time to go join the others. Leonard leant forward and kissed Vyra softly on the lips before they teleported into the Bridge with Martin and Rip.

"Here we are, Luskavic Labs, the secret facility where Vostok works" Rip said looking over at Vyra and smiling at her knowingly making her blush slightly.

"So, what's the plan?" Martin asked walking over to the computer table.

"Simple. We use Vostok's credentials to enter the lab and find out what she's building on behalf of Savage" Rip said simply.

"Reconnaissance in a laboratory. Finally, my kind of mission" Martin said excitedly.

"No, no, no, hang on a minute Jefferson's still recovering from his injuries" Rip said quickly

"This is hardly a job for Firestorm let him rest" Martin said taking a translator pill and swallowing it before leaving the Waverider. We watched as Martin walked to the front of the lab only to have guns pointed at him by security guards.

"I'm Dr. Gregor Gavrilov of the State Council of Science, and I'm here to inspect the facility" Martin said holding up his fake badge.

"I'm in and heading to the basement" Martin said as Rip tracked him from the computer table as he walked through the hallways.

"Here's hoping the key that Mr. Snart stole off Valentina works" Martin said swiping the stolen key card and pushed the door open. He stepped into the room to find rows of dead bodies.

"Oh, my God. I know what Vostok is working on. She's trying to build... me" Martin said in disbelief as he looked through the files.

"What do you mean?" Rip asked sharing a concerned look with Vyra.

"I mean, Savage has spent the last decade trying to level the arms race against our team. Operation Svarog. Slavic God of fire, of course. He and Vostok are building a Soviet Firestorm" Martin said as Rip turned to Leonard and Vyra.

"Vyra, go to the lab with Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and Mr. Palmer. Now" Rip ordered and Vyra nodded as Leonard and she quickly left the bridge to find the others. Meanwhile Martin continued to walk through the lap.

"They've already built a thermal core" Martin explained.

"Professor, need I remind you, this is a reconnaissance mission" Rip warned him.

"It's only a matter of time before Vostok figures out how to stabilize a Soviet Firestorm. I'm not leaving without it. It's the key to building others just like me" Martin said determined as he walked towards the large radiation chamber where the thermal core was.

"Yes, but perhaps you should wait for the rest of the team. They're on their way" Rip suggested heatedly.

"Are you familiar with ultra-high-energy cosmic rays, Captain? The radiation released inside this chamber will kill anyone other than me" Martin explained.

"Look, despite your impermeability to nuclear energy, you're still quite vulnerable to bullets" Rip snapped worried.

"I just need someone to take the core offline, so I can remove it safely and shield it" Martin explained just as Vyra, Raymond, Mick and Leonard arrived at the lab. Raymond and Leonard went up to the control unit and Vyra and Mick went to find Martin.

"I'm all over it, Professor" Raymond said before Leonard knocked out the guards in the control unit.

"We're all over it" Leonard corrected.

"Remember, Dr. Palmer, that shutting down the core incorrectly can lead to the creation of..." Martin started to lecture as Raymond slid into the chair and started to fiddle with the controls.

"Strangeness, black holes, and uncontrolled fusion reactions that consume the universe? See? I was listening during class, Professor" Raymond finished mockingly. This allowed Martin to open the chamber and step inside.

"How we doing, Boy Scout?" Leonard asked holding his gun ready.

"Uh, point of fact, I completed all 21 merit badges, including nuclear science, so I'm an Eagle Scout. Uh-oh. We got a problem. Valentina's headed toward the core containment unit. The radiation Stein's about to unleash... I... if she opens the door..." Raymond said worried as he stood up and watched Vostok walking across the room.

"We're here to stop Savage from building a nuclear-powered superhero. Saving some commie broad ain't on the agenda" Leonard snapped making Vyra smile to herself almost as if validating to herself that Leonard doesn't care about Vostok. Mick caught sight of this smile and chuckled as they walked through the lab.

"Even if the radiation doesn't kill her, Savage will, the second he finds out the lab's been sabotaged. Look, we gotta get her out of here" Raymond said quickly.

"Well, who's gonna shut down the core, Raymond? I skipped that merit badge" Leonard asked sarcastically.

"Raymond, why is the thermal core still running at full power?" Martin asked worried from inside the chamber.

"I'll handle the core. You handle Valentina" Raymond said to Leonard.

"You're willing to risk the mission for a woman you barely know?" Leonard asked annoyed.

"Be helpful to others. It's the Scout motto" Raymond said simply making Leonard growl annoyed and shove Raymond back into his seat.

"30 seconds. I'll get Vostok, you kill the power for Stein, and, Raymond, promise me" Leonard snapped before leaving the room. Raymond lowered the power in the chamber for Martin while Leonard ran out of the control room and across to where Vostok was about to open the door.

"Bad idea" Leonard said gaining her attention.

"What are you doing here?" Vostok asked shocked.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question" Leonard muttered.

"That night at the Bolshoi. It was you who stole my keys" Vostok said in realization.

"And your wallet, but it was nothing personal" Leonard said simply as Vostok saw Martin in the chamber.

"What the hell is that man doing? He has no idea what the core is capable of" Vostok said worried and went to run past Leonard to go down there.

"Relax. He's the one who invented it" Leonard explained stopping Vostok. Martin grabbed hold of the thermal core and felt the power run through him.

"I'm the first person to have ever seen cosmic radiation with his own eyes" Martin said fascinated.

"You know, let's keep it that way. Snart, you better keep Valentina out of the core containment unit" Raymond said from the control unit.

"You used me. You work for American government" Vostok accused Leonard angrily.

"I'm wanted by the American government. Does that count? Look, I may be your white knight just this once, but that weapon Savage has you building? He's creating a nuclear-powered monster" Leonard warned as Vostok pulled out a gun and aimed it at Leonard's head.

"I know. It was sweet of you to think of me as a damsel in distress, but... I'm not the one who needs rescuing" Vostok said taking away Leonard's cold gun and tossing it to the ground.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I'm not the sentimental type" Leonard said though in his head he thought about the fact he just told Vyra how he felt.

"No, but your partner, the physicist with the big brown eyes, is. Turn the core back online. You will turn it back on, or I will put a bullet in your friend's head" Vostok said grabbing Leonard and putting the gun at his neck before speaking into the comms unit in his ear.

"Don't you dare. She's gonna shoot me whether you do it or not" Leonard said firmly to Raymond.

"That may be true, and you can take that gamble if you like. It's only his life you wager" Vostok said pressing the gun against his throat harder.

"Almost there" Martin said from inside the chamber.

"I'm not joking, Raymond. Don't you dare push that button" Leonard said firmly but Raymond quickly put the power back up in the chamber.

"Raymond, what's going on? The core just went back online" Martin said confused.

"Sorry, Professor, I had to do it" Raymond apologised.

"You idiot" Leonard spat.

"I... I can still remove it. I just hope I can absorb the excess power" Martin said from inside the chamber.

"No. Do you have any idea the kind of energy that..." Raymond started to say before getting knocked out cold by a guard.

"Should have listened to your friend" The guard said smugly from inside the chamber.

"What the hell are you doing, Gray?" Jefferson said from beside Rip back at the Waverider.

"Jefferson?" Martin asked confused.

"You are not Firestorm, you're just a stubborn old man who's about to make a really stupid decision" Jefferson said annoyed.

"Wait, I... is this what it's like when I'm in your head? I... I apologize, dear boy, because it's rather distracting" Martin apologized.

"Your body cannot handle this alone" Jefferson said firmly.

"Appreciate your concern. You were right. I've risked your life enough times. Now, it's my turn" Martin said grabbing the thermal core.

"No!" Jefferson shouted as Martin yelled in pain as the power flowed through his body as he put the thermal core into the case.

"He's too weak. He'll never get out of there alone" Jefferson said worried as Martin stumbled out the chamber and right into guards.

"Professor Stein, your comrade here tells me you know quite a bit about this project of mine. Very good. You and I have much to discuss" Vostok said from upstairs as she was still pointing the gun at Leonard.

"What are you waiting for? You forget how to use that thing?" Leonard mocked.

"My employer, Mr. Savage, would very much like to meet you and the rest of your friends" Vostok said simply.

"Careful what you wish for" Leonard said smirking before Vyra and Mick teleported behind them.

"This where the party's at?" Mick roared as Vyra teleported in front of Vostok and punched her hard in the mouth. She looked over at Leonard and winked at him before Mick kicked him his cold ray. The room suddenly was filled with guards with large guns that were shooting at them. Mick suddenly took a shot in the shoulder and as Vyra ran towards him to help him out she was pulled into a room by Vostok.

"Vyra, can you hear me? Do not let Vostok leave with that thermal core" Rip said to Vyra just as Vostok pulled out a high voltage Taser gun and shot it into her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Mr. Snart, you need to get the thermal core" Rip ordered trying to keep the fear out of his voice about Vyra. Meanwhile Mick was getting attacked and over powered by guards.

"Get the hell out of here! What are you waiting for? Go, go!" Mick shouted just as he was held down by guards. Leonard jumped down to the lower level using one of the chains and grabbed the thermal core and hid behind the chamber.

"Now might be a good time to send in reinforcements. Vyra, Mick and Stein just got pinched by the Russkies" Leonard shouted into the comms unit.

"You're gonna have to get out of there right now" Rip said softly.

"They hanging us out to dry, Rip I need backup" Leonard shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid our only option is retreat" Rip said.

"What about my partners? _Your_ second in command?" Leonard asked shooting some of the guards away.

"Well, until we devise our next move, Mr. Rory and Vyra must fend for themselves. Remember the mission. If the Soviets get that thermal core back, your partners will not be the only one who dies" Rip said firmly to Leonard but inside he was aching over leaving Vyra. Leonard growled and escaped to the Waverider. Meanwhile Mick was being shoved towards a truck with his arms tied behind his back and arms held by large guards as he saw Raymond and Vyra laid out on stretchers unconscious. His eyes landed on Vyra and he turned towards the Russian walking towards him.

"You better kill me now. If I ever get my hands on you, I'm gonna get all "Rocky IV" on your ass" Mick threatened before his head got smashed into the side of the truck.

"I'm gonna remember that, comrade" Mick said simply before being tossed into the truck next to Raymond and Vyra.

"We must leave now, Colonel" Vostok said walking over to him.

"There's still one more intruder, and he has the thermal core" The Colonel said.

"We don't need it now. We have something far better" Vostok said as a very weak Martin was led into the truck as well.

….


	26. Chapter 26

"Ugh, thank God you managed to grab it" Rip said running into his office to find Leonard sitting at his desk and the thermal core on the table.

"Where was my backup, Captain? Half the team is gone... Because of you" Leonard said angrily pointing his cold gun at Rip.

"Only if I'd have sent the other half in to save them, they'd be captured too, and where would we be, hmm? Savage would have both halves of Firestorm, a dead Kendra on top of a dead Carter, everything he wants. It would be the end to our little crusade, and, most likely, the world. So, before you pull that trigger, ask yourself what would you have done?" Rip asked making Leonard lower his gun.

"That is a pretty cold calculation, Rip. Almost criminal, except we criminals have a code 'You never leave one of your own behind'" Leonard said firmly standing up.

"We will get them back. Now, if Savage even hopes to create a Firestorm, first, he's going to need a new one of these" Rip said firmly as Kendra, Sara and Jefferson walked into the room.

"A thermal core?" Kendra asked confused.

"Let me get this straight. You had Kendra and I training for the next mission, when we should have been out there helping them" Sara said annoyed walking over to Rip.

"We will help them, and our next mission is to get our compatriots back from Vostok" Rip said walking around the table.

"Who is to say they're not already dead?" Kendra asked making Leonard growl darkly at the thought of Vyra being dead.

"Vostok needs the professor alive in order to rebuild the thermal core" Rip said simply.

"And Ray, Vyra and Rory?" Jefferson asked.

"Savage will keep them alive too" Rip assured them.

"As leverage. He'll torture them if Stein tries to hold out" Sara explained to the rest of the team.

"Well, we'll have to pray that he does. If Savage's goal is to create his own Firestorm, then Stein himself is the key, the missing piece of the puzzle. And if Vostok figures out how to turn Stein's powers against us, then... I'm afraid the world is beyond saving" Rip said sadly, trying to keep his thoughts off Vyra.

"Stein's a lot tougher than he looks. I mean, it will take a lot to break him" Jefferson said confidently.

"That's the good news. The bad news is that our compatriots are being held in an impenetrable Soviet gulag" Rip said softly before Leonard walked over to Rip, who prepared himself to be assaulted.

"You don't deserve the loyalty that Vyra gives you and you damn sure don't deserve her friendship" Leonard whispered to Rip shocking the team at the pure hatred in his voice and Rip clenched his jaw and walked off; knowing Leonard was right.

…..

Vyra woke up to find herself on the cold hard concrete. She opened her eyes and blinked the fogginess away to find herself in a cell. Her arms were chained behind her back, around one of the poles of the cage.

"Ah, my little experiment awakes" Savage said from behind her. Vyra tried to turn around to see him but was restricted by her arms making him chuckle. Savage walked around so Vyra could see him.

"Now, don't try to… what is it called? teleport? Because much like the first time I had you in a cell, you have a collar that will stop you from teleporting" Savage said and Vyra noticed that she was wearing a black collar.

 _"_ _I've got him" Vyra growled out as Leonard waved off some of the smoke and started walking over to them. Leonard was just about to shoot him when at the last minute The Flash used his speed to pull Vyra into Leonard, knocking them both out. Detective West appeared and stopped Leonard from grabbing his gun while The Flash ran over to Vyra and placed a black collar around her._

 _"_ _This will stop you disappearing on us" The Flash explained. Vyra frowned and tried to teleport but found she couldn't._

 _"_ _No!" She snarled thrashing about as the local cops ran over and restrained her._

 _"_ _I didn't see that coming. I guess you win this time" Leonard laughed as The Flash walked over to Leonard._

 _"_ _There won't be a next time" The Flash said simply._

Vyra came out of her memory to find Savage laughing at her. She clenched her jaws tightly at the pounding in her head and focused her attention on the man standing in front of her.

"How did you get this?" Vyra growled out because she was in a 1986 and not 2016 before remembering that he knew who she was at the weapons auction as well which was years before she died. Savage grinned at her.

"You and your team are not the only time travelers in the universe and I was not the only who was involved in your experimentation and I don't mean the Doc you so mercilessly killed." Savage said making Vyra chuckle darkly.

"Yes, The Doc told me all about the fact that and you and he were recruited to be someone else's lackeys. That must have been so hard for you" Vyra mocked while actually trying to remember seeing anyone else in the lab besides the Doc and Savage. Savage simply walked around the cage tauntingly before Vyra growled and wrapped her tail around one of his feet as he walked behind her, making him drop to the ground with a thud. Vyra smirked amused before Savage grabbed her handcuffed arms and yanked them backwards. Her spine and back of the head smashed into contact with the steel cage while her left shoulder was yanked so awkwardly it popped out of place. Vyra bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain.

"You are a stubborn one; let's see how stubborn that friend of yours is; the Professor and how much pain and suffering your brother and the tiny man can go through. I _know_ you can go through quite a bit" Savage mocked before leaving her alone in the cell.

…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 5: Fail Safe**

"Incredible. This is the exact formula for the thermocore that's needed to build a new Firestorm. How did you manage to arrive at something that took decades to produce?" Martin asked as he read the white board and spun around to find Cisco from S.T.A.R Labs standing there.

"But here's what I don't understand. The Firestorm Matrix is unstable. The thermocore reacts exponentially to the rate of fission in the host body" Cisco said walking forward.

"Well, fortunately, Dr. Wells developed the Quantum Splicer to address that very problem. I-I'm so happy to see that you're taking an interest in my work" Martin said drawing on the whiteboard.

"What can I say, sir? Nuclear physics is my passion" Cisco said making Martin pause confused.

"'Sir'? The Cisco I know never dwelled on formality. What's more, your hair is different, your wardrobe neat, your comportment gentlemanly" Martin said turning around confused.

"Oh, yeah, you like? I just subscribed to 'GQ'" Cisco said smiling.

"Huh. A snide attempt at humour... almost Cisco-like. Almost" Martin said coming to his senses.

"What are you implying?" Cisco asked confused.

"What I am stating unequivocally, sir... is that you are not Cisco, which means I am not in S.T.A.R. Labs. Furthermore, I will never, never give you the formula" Martin said as the scene before him disappeared and was replaced with a dark room in a Russian building with Vostok in front of him instead of Cisco.

"Bravo, Professor Stein" She said impressed.

"What cocktail of hallucinogens have you given me, Doctor?" Martin asked worried.

"Don't worry. I would never dream of damaging that beautiful mind of yours. I simply want to open it. Finish the formula, and these little games of ours can stop" Vostok stated.

"You'll never trick me into giving up my research. And since you also cannot kill me and destroy any hope of creating a Soviet Firestorm, I would like a hot shower and a change of clothes" Martin said smugly.

"And I thought I gave a good speech" Savage said walking into the room.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Martin lied.

"11 years ago, you bought a nuclear warhead off me in Norway. And then you and your time-traveling friends tried to kill me. Just like me, you haven't aged a day" Savage explained.

"I have a good hairdresser" Martin said sarcastically.

"In my long life, I have met some of the most skilled interrogators in history, but... but since we are in the Soviet Union, let me tell you a story about a friend of mine... Joseph Stalin. He became quite skilled at breaking a man... carefully aimed strikes to the bridge of the nose, along the shoulder blades, and right underneath the chin. Stalin gave me this as a gift" Savage explained

"So it's to be torture, then? Get on with it" Martin said firmly.

"No. Nothing so prosaic for you, Professor. There are infinite ways to break a man, and I have an infinite amount of time" Savage explained.

"Firestorm is my life's work. I will never allow you to pervert it in pursuit of global conquest" Martin said proudly.

"This is going to be so much fun" Savage said grinning.

…

 _"_ _Did it work Doc?" Savage said as Vyra laid in her cell staring at the ceiling trying to remember… anything about herself or her past._

 _"_ _Yes, she has woken up but has yet to communicate with me. The experimental pit seems to have healed her from the scars along her body but it has also given her a tail which was quite… unexpected" The Doc Informed Savage as Vyra's tail twitched._

 _"_ _Ah, she awakes. Tell me child what is your name?" Savage asked walking over to the cage. Vyra's black eyes looked over at Savage but remained silent. She may not remember anything but she understood enough to know that she shouldn't trust or talk to anyone._

 _"_ _You need to speak to me child. I have brought you back from the dead. You are my first successful experiment and I need to test you for more information" Savage explained making Vyra turn her back on him._

 _"_ _Now you listen here you little bitch, my boss is on my back about this damn experiment so if you don't let the Doc here perform his tests I'll just have to torture you until you are screaming out the information" Savage threatened making Vyra curl into a ball and sob softly._

Vyra woke up to find herself in a cage much like the one from her memory and the same collar on that stopped her from teleporting. She winced as she tried to move and felt the pain from her dislocated shoulder. She could feel dried blood on her lip and down her chin as well as down the side of her face and the memories of last nights torture came back to her.

 _"_ _What do you want?" Vyra spat as she hung from her arms, her dislocated shoulder killing her as Savage stood in front of her with brass knuckles on his blood covered hand._

 _"_ _Nothing from you my dear. I just need to give your friend Professor Stein some motivation to tell us his secrets and it helps if you look a little… beaten up" Savage admitted before punching her in the mouth splitting her lip open so she was bleeding from her lip and from a cut cross her left eyebrow._

 _"_ _He will never tell you. I'll make sure of it" Vyra promised making Savage laugh and punch her in the cheek bone giving her an instant black eye._

 _"_ _Yes, but you are not the only one who we will be torturing" Savage said simply making Mick and Ray's faces pop into her face._

 _"_ _If you touch my brother or Ray I will kill you" Vyra threatened dangerously making Savage laugh._

 _"_ _Oh, I'd like to see you try" Savage mocked before punching her again knocking her unconscious._

Vyra blinked away the memories as she looked over to find a guard standing by her door. He noticed she was awake and watched her carefully. Vyra's black eyes locked onto the guards and she cocked her head to the side slightly grinning at the guard making him uncomfortable.

"Boss, she is awake" The guard said quickly into his radio.

"Keep watching her while I get the others" Savage said through the radio.

"Yes, sir" He said disappointed making Vyra chuckle.

"Looks like it's just you and me…" Vyra taunted.

…


	28. Chapter 28

"Labour Camp Number 54... Formerly known as the Koshmar or 'Nightmare' gulag. Built in the 18th century..." Gideon started to explain to Rip, Leonard and Sara in the bridge.

"Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff, like how to break in?" Leonard snapped getting restless and worried about what they were doing to Mick and Vyra… mostly Vyra.

"Perhaps you didn't register that as a question, Gideon" Sara added when Gideon didn't reply.

"I understood, but in its 200 years of operation, no one has successfully escaped from..." Gideon explained unhelpfully.

"No offense, Gideon, but I never met a building I couldn't break into" Leonard said confidently.

"Well, I hope you're right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm, but if he finds out that he is Firestorm..." Rip started to say before being interrupted.

"Always Savage with you, isn't it? My partner's in prison too and your second in command" Leonard snapped angrily making Rip sigh.

"And Ray" Sara added.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is you didn't lift a finger" Leonard said.

"You know damn well it was never my intention to get them thrown into a gulag, but I had no other option. Besides, I doubt that it's Mr. Rory's or even Vyra's first time in prison or second or, I imagine, tenth" Rip snapped.

"Vyra doesn't remember being in prison Rip. But you know what she does remember? Being locked up and tortured by Savage… who just so happens to have her once again!" Leonard shouted making Rip turn away angrily but it was to hide his worried and concerned face. He was more scared about Vyra than he cared to show in front of his team. He knew what Savage had done to her and he doesn't doubt that he was doing it again right now.

"All right, arguing is not gonna bring the team back any faster. And Rip's right. Criminals usually do feel more at home in prison, and they know it better than anyone else" Sara said trying to keep the peace between the two men who clearly cared a lot about Vyra.

"So?" Leonard asked confused.

"So, what if the key to breaking in is asking someone who's been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?" Sara asked getting an idea.

"And who might that be?" Rip asked curiously.

'Are you familiar with the Bratva?" Sara asked grinning leaning down on the table.

"Ooh, the Russian Mob? In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison" Leonard explained impressed with Sara's idea.

"Gideon, take us to where the Mob Boss is. Mr. Snart, we need to speak" Rip said making Sara leave the room quickly not wanting to be around for this conversation.

"I understand you care a great deal about Vyra and you blame me for her and Mr. Rory getting taken by the Russians" Rip said and Leonard nodded.

"It is your fault" Leonard snapped.

"I KNOW!" Rip shouted pacing back and forth.

"I know it is. I blame myself more than you could ever blame me. Vyra is my best friend; my second in command however I did what was necessary and Vyra understands that. But to get her back safely along with Mr. Palmer, Mr. Rory and Professor Stein we _need_ to be a team, we need to be focused on the task and not on your hatred for me because believe me; you could never hate me more than I hate myself for whatever Vyra is going through right now" Rip said honestly and emotionally making Leonard growl annoyed but accepted his position and nodded.

…

"Your tattoo. It stands for "Menia Ispravit Rasstrel" if I'm not mistaken. In English, it translates to, 'Execution Will Reform Me'" Rip said at a Mob owned sauna where the leader was on vacation.

"What brings you to the banya, little man?" The Mob Boss asked.

"The name's Rip. I understand that you're familiar with the Koshmar Gulag" Rip explained.

"We need to break into that prison. And can you make it fast? I despise the heat" Leonard added from the back of the room.

"A man by the name of Vandal Savage runs a secret operation out of it... a prison within a prison, if you will" Rip finished.

"I've heard of this Savage. He has no respect for my country's rich criminal traditions" The boss said angrily.

"So, you'll help us?" Rip asked hopefully.

"You men have no tattoos. And a man who has no life story cannot be trusted. Igor! Andrei!" The Boss called out to his men but Sara had stepped between them and the door, knocking them unconscious with ease and turning to the rest of the men.

"Well don't all volunteer at once" Sara teased.

"Igor and Andrei seem to be a bit preoccupied. Now, about that gulag..." Rip said smugly.

"No matter. In this life, a man fights for himself" The Boss said preparing for a fight.

"Perhaps you'd like this one" Rip said turning to Leonard.

"He's all yours" Leonard said grinning making Rip roll his eyes before being tackled to the ground by the Boss. While Leonard watched amused Rip and the Boss fought while Sara took out the men outside the Sauna.

"So, you like having Vandal Savage run his evil empire from your country?" Rip asked as Leonard closed the door.

"As much as a pig enjoys being Christmas dinner" The Boss explained.

"Help us, and we will destroy his entire operation" Rip said before continued to fight the Boss until Sara walked into the Sauna.

"I just took out six men. You guys couldn't handle one?" Sara mocked.

"You killed my men?" The Boss asked confused.

"They're not dead yet. And neither are you, assuming you help us" Sara warned.

"My organization runs black market goods into Koshmar" He explained.

"Four of our, uh, well, comrades are being held there by Savage" Rip explained thinking of Vyra.

"Koshmar is not a hotel for petty criminals. If your friends are there, they must be insane, ruthless animals" The Boss stated making Leonard think of Rory.

…..

"Hey. Howdy. How you doing?" Raymond said to the other prisoners as the guards took Mick and Raymond to their cell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mick snapped.

"Just being friendly. This must be where they keep the VIPs" Raymond said grinning.

"This is prison, jackass. There are no VIPs" Mick explained.

"Some of these guys have been here for a while. Hey, maybe this guy knows where Stein is" Raymond suggested pausing at a prisoner's cell before being shoved forward.

"The only thing you should be worrying about, Pretty, is lasting the night" Mick warned.

"Stein needs help. He's in real trouble and we have no idea where they took Vyra" Raymond said worried.

"Newsflash, so are we" Mick said but inside he was very worried about his sister's whereabouts.

"Think they'll bring us blankets later?" Raymond asked Mick who glared at him and went and sat on the bottom bed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Now, according to Yuri, this is where his men have access. Got it?" Rip asked as he showed the blueprints of the prison on the computer table.

"This isn't my first prison break" Leonard said thinking about when he broke Vyra out of prison back before she was changed by the Particle Accelerator Blast.

"We got it covered" Sara added.

"So how can we help?" Kendra asked as Jefferson and she walked into the bridge.

"By staying on the ship. We don't need any more casualties. Besides, Mr. Snart and Sara have got it covered" Rip explained.

"Whoa, man. Why does it feel like we're on the JV team all of a sudden?" Jefferson asked annoyed.

"What you are is one half of everything Savage needs to change the face of the Cold War. And you are the only person who can kill him" Rip explained simply.

"Yeah, so you can't just..." Kendra started to argue.

"I am not going to gift wrap the two people in the world that Savage wants the most!" Leonard yelled at them.

"We should get going" Leonard said simply wanting to get in there and rescue Vyra and Mick.

"Oh, Ms. Lance, could I borrow you for a moment? I have something that might help you out with the mission" Rip said walking into his office with Sara following.

"So, what did you really want to talk to me about?" Sara asked not being fooled at all.

"Gideon, will you please show Ms. Lance the projection of 2016 should our rescue mission fail?" Rip asked Gideon.

"I'd be happy to, Captain" Gideon said before bringing up a hologram of a burning city with thousands of Firestorms flying around.

"So, this is what will happen to Russia if we don't get Stein back?" Sara asked crossing her arms.

"Not Russia. This is Star City. The rest of world doesn't look much better" Rip explained.

"That's impossible" Sara stuttered.

"Not if Stein creates a stable Firestorm for the Soviets. Here in 1986, they're already perilously close to creating a prototype. Listen to me, Sara. Everything... Everything we've tried to achieve so far could be lost. And not only will my family die 150 years from now, but your family, your city... your entire 21st-century world will suffer" Rip explained seriously.

"That's why we're gonna get Stein back before Vostok can break him" Sara said determined.

"Well, I, I hope so, but we need a contingency plan" Rip said sighing.

"What are you saying?" Sara asked confused.

"I'm saying that if at any point throughout the operation it becomes clear that Martin is... beyond our reach..." Rip started to say before trailing off.

"You want me to kill Stein?" Sara asked shocked and Rip nodded. Sara left the office silently and met up with Leonard in the storage room where they were gathering their weapons.

"Impressive how many weapons you can fit in that outfit... And how much stupidity Raymond can squeeze into this one" Leonard said as Sara tossed him Raymond's Atom Suit.

"The plan is to save him too, not just Stein and your partner and your girlfriend" Sara said firmly.

"Oh, I'm gonna save Raymond, all right, so I can beat some sense into him. And what about you?" Leonard asked curiously.

"What about me?" Sara asked.

"Clearly I'm not the only one with a side mission. What did Rip keep you after class to talk about?" Leonard asked mockingly.

"He just wanted to go over a few details of the plan" Sara lied.

"He wants you to take out the old man, doesn't he? It's the obvious play. It's also heartless" Leonard stated.

"The plan is to save Stein. And if, for whatever reason, we can't, Rip showed me what will happen to my home in 2016, to our families. If Stein breaks, the damage is irreversible" Sara said trying to convince not only Leonard but herself as well.

"Been on a lot of heists, and even when things got rough, I never took out one of my own" Leonard said seriously.

"Well, this isn't a bank heist" Sara snapped.

"First, he left my partner and his own second in command twisting in the wind. Now he's gonna have you ice old silver-top. We're all just pawns, Sara. Come on, I'm the crook, you're the assassin..." Leonard said not really sure why he was trying to convince Sara not to kill Martin. He didn't care but somehow, he knew Vyra would.

"He's not just asking me to kill. He's asking me to save the future. And if, for whatever reason, we can't save Stein, then I'm gonna do what needs to be done" Sara said emotionlessly.

…..

"Huh. It's just like scout camp. Man, the food was terrible. There was one time they gave us Salisbury steak..." Raymond said Mick as they were in the prison yard for meal time.

"You ever stop talking?" Mick grumbled annoyed because he has had no word about his sister.

"What I wouldn't give for a little Salisbury steak now" Raymond muttered as he looked at the prison food before walking over to an old man.

"Hey. Ray Palmer" Raymond introduced holding out his hand.

"Put your hand down" Mick said firmly.

"He might know where Vostok is keeping the Professor" Raymond argued.

"Shut up and eat" Mick snapped and Raymond rolled her eyes.

"Do you know if there's any other place where they keep prisoners here? We're looking for a friend" Raymond explained the man ignoring Mick.

"There is a place. They send you there, you never come back. You can hear the screams all night" The man explained softly.

"This place, where is it?" Raymond asked quickly.

"Who said you could eat?" A larger man said walking over to the old prisoner and tossed his plate of food to the ground.

"Hey, he's not hurting anybody" Raymond said standing up for the man who bolted quickly.

"Who is this American with the pretty teeth? Must be a comedian, da?" The larger prison asked amused.

"I'm sure we can handle this like adults" Raymond said before getting punched in the face. Mick watched emotionlessly as he grabbed a by-passers lighter and was entranced with the flame while Raymond got beaten up in the middle of the yard.

…..


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kendra asked Jefferson as he winced in pain as they walked the halls of the Waverider.

"Something's changed. Grey thinks we've abandoned him. He's starting to lose it in there. I can't take this" Jefferson said worried.

"We've got to tell Rip" Kendra explained quickly.

"The guy who benched us? He'll just tell us to sit tight. No, I hate feeling so helpless. This is exactly what it was like when I blew out my knee. I could barely walk, recruiters stopped calling, my mom always crying. I just wish there was something I could do" Jefferson explained sadly.

"Wait. Your connection with Stein, it goes both ways, right?" Kendra asked curiously.

"Yeah" Jefferson said simply.

"So maybe we can send him a signal" Kendra suggested making Jefferson get an idea.

"Grey did tell me about this one time he and Ronnie... Get a knife. You need to cut me" Jefferson said quickly.

"Are you sure about this?" Kendra asked Jefferson as she held his arm with a blade in her other hand. Jefferson nodded.

….

"I brought you something to eat, Professor" Vostok said walking over to Stein in the lap.

"If this is a bribe, I politely decline" Martin said tiredly as he lent against the table.

"So stubborn, so proud... so American" Vostok said amused as she put the plate on the table.

"You've already built a thermocore, so just build another one. It'll only take you eight to ten years" Martin said amused.

"You thought that, what, your friends stealing the thermocore would save the West? As if I would only build one. We're so close, Professor. All I need to learn now is how to stabilize the thermocore, and my dream of creating a

nuclear man will be achieved" Vostok explained passionately as Martin saw two men bring in another thermocore.

"To what end? If you launch a Soviet Firestorm, the United States will have no choice but to retaliate. Both countries will be annihilated" Martin explained disgusted.

"And out of the ashes, we will rise stronger... just as we did when the Nazis invaded. But America is weak... with your Big Mac, MTV, movie-star president" Vostok explained

"Do you really think Vandal Savage cares about the Cold War? He's just using you, Doctor" Martin asked mockingly.

"Do not think of insulting Mr. Savage in front of me" Vostok snapped slapping Martin across the face.

"Tell me how to stabilize Firestorm" Vostok asked firmly holding up a needle.

"If Einstein had the opportunity, he would have travelled back in time to prevent the creation of the atomic bomb. How can I in good conscience lead the world to the invention of something far more destructive?" Martin asked firmly.

"You don't really have a choice. This toxin, it's not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were" Vostok threatened before turning around. Martin started to wince in pain as he felt something being carved into his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm to see the words 'We're coming' carved into his skin.

"So, Professor... Would you like to talk, or would you prefer to scream?" Vostok asked as Martin quickly rolled his sleeve down to hide the message.

"Do your worst, Doctor" Martin said confidently while another man grabbed his arms tightly.

…..

"Hey, Pyro, what was that there back in the yard?" Raymond asked as he was tossed back into the cell with Mick after waking up hours later after the beat-down.

"Just your typical prison alpha. He didn't like you threatening his reputation" Mick explained simply as he watched the flame with a smile on his face.

"Not that. I mean you sitting there while I was getting my ass kicked" Raymond said angrily.

"None of my business" Mick said simply.

"None of your business? None of your business? We're... supposed to be a team" Raymond snapped.

"The only team I'm on is mine, my sisters and Snart's" Mick explained firmly.

"Besides, you had that beat-down coming" Mick added closing the lighter.

"Oh, well, I can't sit back and watch an old man get pushed around" Raymond sighed sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought" Mick said before two guards and the colonel walked up to their cell.

"These are the ones I want. Remember me?" The Colonel asked Mick as he remembered him shoving Mick into the truck.

….

"Thank you. Valentina has failed to make you talk. Now it's my turn" Savage said to Martin who was in a cage. Vostok walked over to a phone and picked it up.

"Colonel, let's begin" Vostok said as the lights opposite Martin turned on and he could see Raymond and Mick hanging from their arms with wires from their bar chests and Vyra was strapped onto a table nearby unconscious. Mick quickly looked over Vyra's body worried and saw she had a dislocated shoulder, bleeding from her forehead and lip and possible broken ribs. She had a black collar around her neck, she was only left in her black bra and boyleg undies and had large bruises covering her ribs.

"So are you still planning... What did you threaten before? To go all "Rocky IV" on my ass?" Colonel asked Mick making him chuckle dangerously.

"I've changed my mind. Ivan Drago lives at the end of the movie" Mick said laughing before Colonel pressed a button that sent electrical shocks up Mick's body making him groan in pain. This caused Vyra to wake up and tried to sit up but realized she was strapped down. She looked over to see Mick and Raymond.

"Let them go!" Vyra screamed at Colonel who turned to Vyra with a grin.

"Look whose awake and here I thought you were gone after our fun last night" Colonel taunted as he traced Vyra's cheek with a finger. Vyra spat in his face.

"Ah yes, Savage did say that you could handle a lot of pain… but let's see how your friends handle the pain" Colonel said shocking Mick and Raymond again so that there screams filled the room.

"Isn't he supposed to ask us some questions?" Raymond asked Mick and Vyra.

"They don't care what we got to say" Mick replied.

"We're just part of the show" Vyra explained.

"Stein. Professor, we're okay. Don't tell these bastards anything!" Raymond shouted before getting shocked again.

"If you think I have a sentimental attachment to them, you are as foolish as you are mad" Martin said to Savage emotionlessly.

"You held up longer than expected. But if 4,000 years of life has taught me one thing, it is patience" Savage said before shocking Mick and Raymond again.

"It seems your friend is more stubborn than we thought so that means we have to turn it up a bit. Time to have some more fun with you, my dear" Colonel said moving the table that she was strapped onto in front of Mick and Raymond. He picked up a hot iron and ran it from the top of Vyra's right breast down between her breasts and then down her stomach to her left hip. Vyra's screamed loudly as the stench of her burnt skin filled the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ANYTHING" Vyra screamed at Stein during the burning.

"When I get out of here..." Mick started to say furious.

"That is your mistake... Thinking that you'll get out of here" Colonel said as he was about to hit Mick with the hot iron as Vyra whimpered on the table from the burning on her skin. Mick's eyes darted to his sister worried and the Colonel smirked.

"You care about her, no?" Colonel asked and Mick glared at him. The Colonel had just touched the hot iron onto Vyra's neck when Raymond spoke up making him remove the iron and look at Raymond shocked.

"Hey. Can I get some water in here? Something to drink? I'm a little thirsty. A sandwich would be nice... A little turkey and mayo. They have mayo in Russia? No. At least in America, you get a last meal. This Communism really sucks" Raymond mocked while Vyra was still whimpering trying to stay conscious because she knew if she passed out then Colonel would move the torture onto Mick and then Raymond.

"What are you doing, Boy Scout?" Mick asked confused.

"Yes, Boy Scout, what are you doing?" The Colonel asked confused as well.

"Nothing compared to what I did to your mother last night" Raymond taunted shocking Mick and Vyra.

"You have quite a mouth on you" The Colonel said angrily.

"So, does she" Raymond retorted before the Colonel grabbed a large hammer and started hitting Raymond in the back with it.

"Enough! You're killing him!" Martin cried out finally breaking after seeing Vyra burnt and Raymond take a beating.

"That's it?" Vostok asked shocked.

"Oh, but the colonel will think that we are cheating him" Savage added grinning.

"I'll tell you how to stabilize Firestorm. Just let them live, please!" Martin begged, his eyes not leaving Vyra's burnt body and Raymond's beaten face.

…..


	31. Chapter 31

"Identification papers" A guard said outside of the prison.

"Yuri the Bear sent me" Rip said from the driver's seat of a large truck and the guard nodded and let him drive through while Leonard and Sara jumped out and rolled down a hill out of sight.

"Remember, we get Stein first" Sara said to Leonard as they hid next to a fence.

"And if the plan fails, you'll kill him. You want my advice?" Leonard asked firmly.

"No" Sara said simply.

"Don't use your gun. Do it with your hands. Do it while you're looking right into Stein's eyes" Leonard explained.

"You're talking about a member of our team" Sara snapped and Leonard looked at Sara.

"I just don't want you to forget who we're talking about" Leonard replied before breaking through the fence. They broke into the building and Sara laid down on a table pretending to be a dead body while Leonard stole a uniform and pushed her around.

"So how does it feel to be dead again?" Leonard asked sarcastically as they walked through the halls of the prison.

"Take the next left" Sara said and Leonard turned the corner straight into a guard.

"You can't be down here, comrade" The guard said to Leonard.

"I was ordered to take this corpse to the incinerator. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Dr. Vostok used him for one of her smallpox weapons trials. Highly contagious" Leonard explained as the guard went to look at the 'dead body' but quickly stopped as Leonard saw a beaten Mick and Raymond in the distance. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Vyra wasn't with them. He continued taking Sara around the corner before stopping.

"All right, this duct should take us to solitary. We get to Stein..." Sara started to say but Leonard interrupted her.

"Yeah, I'm not going" Leonard said simply taking off his hat.

"That's the plan" Sara snapped.

"That's Rip's plan. My priority is Mick and Vyra" Lenard argued back.

"Fine. Forget it. So much for your code, crook" Sara snapped climbing into the duct.

"Anytime, assassin" Leonard replied before backtracking to find Mick and Raymond and then Vyra. Sara climbed along the vent cursing Leonard for him ignoring the plan. She found heard them walking underneath her vent and paused.

"You mentioned the Quantum Splicer earlier, Professor. Your friends are counting on you to make the right decision" Vostok said to Stein as they walked.

"I have eyes on Stein" Sara said to Rip through the comms unit.

"The future is cementing. You must extract Stein before he enters the lab!" Rip shouted from back at the Waverider. Sara jumped down from the vent and chased after Stein, Vostok and the 5 guards surrounding them. She quickly killed 2 of the guards with throwing stars before taking cover and shooting another 2. Vostok quickly got Stein into the lab as the last guard shot at Sara.

"What's happening, Ms. Lance?" Rip asked worried.

"I couldn't rescue Stein" Sara replied disappointed.

"Have they moved him into the lab?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, where Savage has every guard in the gulag watching him" Sara explained.

"Well, if that's the case..." Rip started to say.

"I know what I have to do" Sara finished for him.

"Gideon, are you able to detect the Professor's life functions remotely?" Rip asked back at the Waverider.

"Yes, Captain. His pulse is still strong" Gideon replied.

"Yeah, not for much longer" Rip muttered disappointed and worried.

"Rip, Jax and I need to talk to you" Kendra said as they walked over to Rip.

"Now is really not a good time" Rip said.

"Yeah, this will only take a minute. I know you think you can't risk losing us, but that's assuming we'd fail" Jefferson said walking over to Rip.

"And we won't. I'm not afraid anymore. I can do this" Kendra added.

"And I don't got to be Firestorm to be a part of this team" Jefferson finished.

"Look, I am not prepared to risk anyone else. Ever since..." Rip started to say before trailing off.

"Carter? His death wasn't your fault" Kendra said softly.

"I know. But Stein's will be" Rip said guilty.

"All I got to do is touch him, and we can fly out of there" Jefferson explained.

"Yeah, once you've scaled a 50 foot fence topped with razor wire, gotten past eight sharpshooters, and entered a gulag full of the most dangerous criminals in the U.S.S.R" Rip said sarcastically.

"Okay, so you create a distraction, and I'll fly Jax in, and no one will see us" Kendra suggested.

"Listen... you're playing chess without all your pieces on the board" Jefferson added.

"Maybe you're right" Rip said sighing thinking of what Vyra would say. She would hit him up the side of the head for being an idiot.

"So that's a 'yes'?" Kendra asked hopefully.

"So, if we enter here, we can cut the circuit breaker" Rip explained looking at the map of the prison.

"Shutting off all the power" Kendra added.

"Distracting the guards and giving us time to save our team" Jefferson finished.

"The probability of this plan being successful..." Gideon started to say but was interrupted.

"There is a 15 second window where the sharpshooters on the tower aren't covering the breaker" Rip explained.

"Which means that somebody would have to run 120 yards in less than 12 seconds" Jefferson continued.

"Given Mr. Jackson tore his anterior cruciate ligament..." Gideon started to say but again was interrupted.

"Have a little faith, Gideon. You can do this. I know you can" Kendra said to Jefferson.

….

"Of all the dumb things, I've seen in my life, you getting that guy to beat on you takes the cake" Mick said to Raymond once they were back in the cell.

"You're welcome" Raymond said as he laid on the bottom bunk.

"You think you proved something back there?" Mick asked looking out the window.

"Proved I wasn't scared" Raymond replied.

"Proved you make a great piñata. He could have beaten you to death" Mick argued.

"There are some things that are more important than survival, like standing up for what you believe in, your principles, your team. Tell me you weren't trying to do the same thing to save Vyra. There must be something you're willing to die for. " Raymond asked and Mick sighed.

"The perfect score" Mick said with a shrug but in truth he was trying to take the beating instead of Vyra, it just so happened that he screwed up by showing he cared about his sister.

"Well... only difference between us is how we define 'score'" Raymond said softly before falling unconscious.

"You call that a flame?" Leonard said wearing a guard's outfit leaning against the cell door.

"Ah. Nice costume" Mick said grinning.

"Got one for you too" Leonard said opening the door and handing Mick a guard's outfit and his heat gun.

"Wakey, wakey. Time to shrink... or not. Let's go, we got to find Vyra" Leonard said after Raymond didn't wake up.

"What about him? We can't ditch him. He won't survive" Mick said quickly.

"Two guards walking out of here... not suspicious. Two guards carrying him out... suspicious" Leonard explained sarcastically.

"He took a beating for me and… saved Vyra from any more torture" Mick explained making Leonard stare at Mick.

"Torture?" Leonard growled out.

"Raymond would take a beating for a total stranger. Mick, if our time in Central City taught us anything, it's we look after each other" Leonard added quickly trying to stay focused on the task.

"It's you, me and Vyra, right?" Leonard asked while Mick looked down at Raymond.

…


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe you're risking your life for this idiot" Leonard said as Mick picked up Raymond and put him over his shoulders. They walked through the prison until they were cleared of the guards but didn't know where to search for Vyra.

"Rip, I have Mick and Raymond but I can't find Vyra" Leonard said into the comms unit.

"The blueprints show an abandoned cell block for punishment. Try there" Rip suggested and gave Leonard the directions as Leonard, Mick and the unconscious Raymond walked through the abandoned hallways checking each room until they found Vyra unconscious on the table she was strapped too early on.

"Vyra" Leonard said shocked running over to her and looking at the burnt skin and placed a hand on her cheek.

"My love" He whispered softly as Mick played look out. Vyra's eyes snapped open and she went to scream but Leonard quickly covered her mouth. When she calmed down she saw Leonard's face and Leonard removed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked softly worried about how Vyra was handling the torture but what he saw worried him even more; cold, emotionless face. The face that the old Vyra used to wear only a daily basis.

"Get me out of here" Vyra said coldly. Leonard quickly unstrapped her and helped her stand up. Vyra winced slightly at the pain in her stomach but apart from that was silent. She pulled on the collar that was stopping her teleportation and swore.

"I fucking hate being in the this" She snapped angrily before walking over to the door way where Mick and Raymond, who was now awake, was standing.

"Sis, you okay?" Mick asked worried and Vyra looked over at him and nodded simply.

"Let's go" She said walking off leave three very confused and worried males.

…

"It's done" Martin muttered bitterly putting down the chalk after writing out the formula on the board.

"You know, I've never seen a theorem so simple, so poetic before. With this, I can decelerate the subject's rate of fission and decrease core body temperature. Yet something's missing" Vostok said

"I'm telling you, that is the equation... Everything you need to build a Quantum Splicer" Martin said before Vostok got a glimpse at the cuts in his arm. Vostok grabbed his arm tightly and shoved the sleeve up.

"'We're coming'? Explain" Vostok demanded.

"I cut myself" Martin lied.

"Impossible. You've been monitored ever since your arrival here. So, unless some... So, unless someone else was cut, yet it appears on your body..." Vostok said in realization.

"That's preposterous" Martin lied desperately.

"No, no, no. You are somehow connected to the Burning Man. That's how you could absorb the nuclear energy at Luskavic" Vostok continued excitedly.

"You are mistaken" Martin said firmly.

"No, you didn't only create Firestorm. You are one half of Firestorm" Vostok continued ignoring Martin.

"That's ridiculous!" Martin cried out.

"Bring the core online. And to think, all this time… you were the missing link" Vostok finished happily.

"Listen to me. It is extremely rare to find two people who are compatible, and without the Splicer..."

"Have you ever merged with a woman before, Professor? I think you and I are gonna make a wonderful Firestorm" Vostok asked while Martin stared at her worried and shocked. Sara saw Martin's face through her sniper scope when suddenly Kendra and Jefferson dropped down into the yard.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sara asked confused.

"What I should have done from the start... Helping rescue Stein" Rip replied from the Waverider.

"What about the time line?" Sara asked concerned.

"I have a plan. Forget about the fail-safe" Rip ordered.

"Isn't it a little late for plan C?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Not if Jax can reach that circuit breaker" Rip explained.

"Okay, okay. You got this. 12 seconds, open field... Done it a million times" Jefferson said to himself encouraging himself before running the yard and pulling the breaker and the lights flickered off. The cells started to open.

"Electromagnetic locks" Leonard explained as they walked through the populated prison cells with Raymond and Vyra acting as prisoners.

"We're dressed as guards" Mick said angrily.

"Run" Leonard said as all four of them started running.

"Everyone back in your cells!" The Colonel yelled out before Mick shoved him into the cell with an inmate and locked the door of them.

"Enjoy your new cellmate!" Mick said happily before running after the others.

"That door leads to the loading bay. From there, you can get to the jump ship" Leonard explained.

"Where are you going?" Mick demanded as Raymond and Vyra were already running towards the loading bay.

"I got something to do" Leonard explained before running in the opposite direction.

….

"There seems to be a riot going on. You might want to reconsider your orders" Martin said to a guard as he was shoved across the yard.

"Vostok knows Stein is the other half of Firestorm. She's trying to merge with him. Rip, once Stein is inside the reactor, he will become Soviet Firestorm. Do you copy?" Sara asked but Rip didn't reply.

"I have the shot" Sara added lining up the shot.

"Sara, don't do it" Leonard said through the comms unit.

"I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Star City, the future" Sara replied.

"That's how a killer thinks. I know because Vyra used to think the same, the difference was she _enjoyed_ killing. You don't and that's not you anymore" Leonard explained thinking back to Vyra's cold eyes when she woke up. Sara sighed and put down the gun.

"Sara? Sara, are you there?" Rip asked finally as Leonard and Sara met up with Jefferson down in the yard.

"Now you're on the comm? We need to get out of here" Sara said just as a Firestorm Vostok walked onto the yard and started blowing people up.

"Whoa! Don't shoot! Grey's in there!" Jefferson said to Leonard and Sara as they pulled out their guns.

"Lot of good it would do anyhow" Sara muttered.

"Man, screw this!" Jefferson said angrily as he started walking towards Vostok.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm getting Stein back" Jefferson explained.

"We'll cover you" Leonard said as he joined the fight with Sara but couldn't help but wish it was Vyra.

"I know you're in there, Grey!" Jefferson called out.

"And he's begging for you to save yourself" Vostok taunted.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Professor Stein. Your mind is stronger than hers, Grey. I get it. I know why you've been so hard on me. You're trying to protect me. You don't want to lose me like you lost Ronnie. And that's why I know you're not gonna let her kill me. Because I've had you inside of my head, and I know what a tough, old son of a bitch you can be. So, you got to fight her, because you and me, we're Firestorm, Grey. You and me!" Jefferson said before Martin took control and exploded himself away from Vostok.

"Jefferson!" Martin called out and ran over to him.

"You okay?" He asked helping him stand up.

"Yeah, you?" Jefferson asked worried.

"Yeah" Martin replied as Sara and Leonard ran over.

"Not for long" Sara said as they saw Vostok screaming in pain.

"I tried to warn her. Without the Splicer and myself, her nuclear powers are dangerously unstable. It appears Dr. Vostok is having a bit of a meltdown. It's... it's fascinating" Martin said watching her.

"I think what he means to say is 'run'" Sara corrected as they bolted towards the Jumpship.

…..

"Courtesy of Yuri the Bear" Mick said as they team gathered around in the study and had shots of alcohol.

"How did you even have time to steal this?" Sara asked confused.

"There's always time to steal" Vyra muttered as Leonard handed her a shot. Her collar had been removed by Gideon.

"Thank you. And just so you know, I know you're more than just a thief" Raymond said to Mick.

"You took a beating for Vyra. We're even. End of story" Mick said simply.

"Well, thank you" Raymond said sincerely.

"More drinking, less feeling" Mick said as Vyra leant against the wall silently.

"A toast to the first time we haven't completely ruined the time line" Martin said holding up his shot glass.

"Please tell me that's true, Gideon" Rip begged watching Vyra worried.

"The projections of the future are back to normal" Gideon said simply.

"I'll drink to that" Kendra said happily.

"To Rip. To things not going according to his plan" Leonard said sarcastically. Vyra took a shot before walking past Leonard and Mick and grabbing a full bottle before silently starting to leave the room and go back to her bedroom.

"Vyra" Rip called out, running after her. Vyra turned around with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about getting you kidnapped…" Rip apologised as the rest of the team watched carefully. Vyra shook her head silencing him.

"Not your fault, Rip. You did what was needed to save the greater good. I would have done the same thing" Vyra explained but her voice and face was still cold and emotionless.

"What did they do to you?" Rip asked worried and Vyra chuckled darkly.

"They made me remember… everything" Vyra said as her eyes flickered over to Leonard and Mick before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

….


	33. Chapter 33

**Central City 2046**

 _"_ _Vyra" Rip called out, running after her. Vyra turned around with a sigh._

 _"_ _I'm sorry about getting you kidnapped…" Rip apologised as the rest of the team watched carefully. Vyra shook her head silencing him._

 _"_ _Not your fault, Rip. You did what was needed to save the greater good. I would have done the same thing" Vyra explained but her voice and face was still cold and emotionless._

 _"_ _What did they do to you?" Rip asked worried and Vyra chuckled darkly._

 _"_ _They made me remember… everything" Vyra said as her eyes flickered over to Leonard and Mick before she disappeared in a puff of smoke._

Rip and the rest of the team stood in silence as they stared at where Vyra was only seconds before. Rip opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"Gideon, where is Vyra?" Leonard asked breaking the stunned silence that had fallen over the group.

"She is in her room but she has requested that I keep everyone out of there for a few hours. She says it is for your safety" Gideon explained not helping the mood in the room. In fact, it made them all even worse.

…..

Vyra sat in the middle of her room, resting her elbows on her knees and twirling a dagger in her fingers. She had requested that the rest of the team leave her alone because she needed time. Needed time to figure out who she was now because the torture that Vostok and Savage put her through made her remember everything about her past. It made her remember _who_ she was before she lost her memory. But she also remembered who she was since joining Rip Hunter and Gideon on the Waverider.

"Gideon" Vyra said softly, so softly she wasn't sure Gideon had heard.

"I'm here, Vyra" Gideon said and Vyra smiled at the predictability of Gideon.

"Gideon, who am I, now? Am I the old, cruel Vyra… or am I this new, loyal Vyra?" Vyra asked watching the dagger twirl between her fingers while her tail flicked from side to side.

"I don't understand the question, Vyra. You have always been the same person" Gideon said simply and Vyra growled annoyed and tossed the dagger at the wall.

"I have lived two, very different lives, Gideon. I have been two _very_ different people" Vyra argued angrily.

"Have you though?" Gideon asked making Vyra look up at the roof, looking at Gideon confused.

"What do you mean?" Vyra asked curiously.

"In both lives you have been betrayed, kidnapped and tortured. In both lives you have killed and you have enjoyed it, you have teased, taunted and mocked people and you have enjoyed it. But in both lives, you have also loved and been loved. In both lives you have been loyal to those who you deemed worthy to call family. In both lives you have sacrificed yourself for others and also sacrificed others for yourself. So Vyra, you tell me, has your two lives really been so different? Has there really been two different Vyra's?" Gideon asked while Vyra sat stunned as tears were brought to her eyes. What Gideon had said made a lot of sense but Vyra also knew it wasn't as simple as that. Yes, in both lives she had killed and enjoyed it but it was only in her first life that it was the foundation of the person she was. And yes, in both lives she had been loyal to family; Rip, Leonard and Mick, but it was only in her second life that it was the foundation of the person she was.

"Can I really be both the killer that I was in my first life _and_ the second in command that I am in my second life?" Vyra asked herself softly before suddenly something hit the Waverider and knocked Vyra around.

"What the hell?" Vyra said as she heard Gideon explain that Chronos was firing at them in the Temporal Zone. Vyra grabbed her dagger out of the wall.

"Vyra, it seems we are about to discover who you are because we have just been knocked out of the time stream" Gideon said as Vyra swore and teleported back into the bridge were the team was strapped into their seats.

"Sir, we've just been knocked out of the time stream" Gideon said to Rip who was sitting in the Captain's chair. Vyra teleported next to him and grabbed onto the back of his chair to steady herself.

"What does that mean?" Jefferson asked.

"It means we're crash-landing in place and time" Vyra said as Rip looked back at her unsure about her mental state after how she left them at the party earlier on, but one look at Vyra and he knew that she was still his second in command.

"Vyra, get back in your seat, there isn't anything we can do until we… land" Rip said softly and Vyra nodded before teleporting next to Leonard and Mick and strapping herself in as the Waverider crashed into the ground. The team grabbed their weapons as Rip and Vyra walked to the loading bay.

"So… what did they put you through?" Rip asked as they walked through the hallway. Vyra looked over at her captain and laughed.

"Is this really the best time to be talking about this?" Vyra asked and Rip shrugged. Vyra sighed.

"A lot of burning, whipping, cutting and electricity shocks" Vyra said softly avoiding her eye contact.

"I thought as much" Rip said sadly before they met up with the rest of the team in the loading bay and walked out into the burning streets.

"Gideon, camouflage the ship. This doesn't look like the type of place we want to linger out in the open" Rip said as the Waverider disappeared.

"That looks a lot like a Palmer Tech building, but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?" Raymond asked confused as he looked up at a tall building through smoke.

"Wait. This is Star City. I thought you said the time line was safe" Sara demanded angrily.

"Yeah, Star City was intact in 2016. This... this is 2046" Rip explained looking at a gadget in his hand when suddenly a man dressed exactly like Green Arrow jumped down in front of them landing on top of a car with his bow and arrow pointed at them. Rip immediately pulled out his own weapon and pointed at the man.

"Don't move!" He ordered dangerously.

"Oh, thank God" Sara said in relief.

"I said don't move" He growled angrily, his voice disguised by some robotic mechanism. Sara looked at him confused.

"It's me. It's Sara" Sara said worried, stuttering slightly. Vyra watched the scene quietly, pulling out her dagger and getting prepared to attack if needed.

"Hey, Oliver, look, I-I know it's been a long time, but don't you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become legends?" Raymond asked stepping forward with his arms raised in surrender.

"I never heard of any legends" The 'Green Arrow' said before shooting an arrow them. Kaylee sidestepped the arrow and it flew passed her before blowing up a car behind them. Mick growled annoyed before shooting his heat ray at the 'Green Arrow'. He ducked before shooting an arrow to a building and flying up into the air.

"Get back!" Rip shouted as the team retreated behind broken rubble and a flipped over car. The 'Green Arrow' landed on another car and started to shooting them with arrows.

"This guy a friend of yours? I don't like him" Mick shouted at Sara and Raymond.

"Ditto" Vyra agreed growling annoyed before Leonard and Rip started shooting back.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked in shock.

"It's called shooting back" Rip replied sarcastically.

"This can't be the Green Arrow" Kendra added as she hid next to Raymond behind a large piece of broken building.

"No shit" Vyra snapped back from her spot next to Rip and Sara. Kendra glared at Vyra who winked mockingly at him.

"That's not Oliver Queen" Sara explained firmly.

"Sure dresses like him" Raymond said as he ducked from another onslaught of arrows.

"Shoots arrows like him" Leonard growled from his spot next to Jefferson.

"Well, whoever he is, I don't plan on sticking around to get shish kebabbed by this dude" Jefferson added as Vyra and Rip shared a look.

"Kid's right. Let's stay behind and kill him" Mick shouted at Leonard and Vyra. Vyra opened her mouth to say something… anything. She needed to decide, but couldn't work out what she wanted to do. Kill the 'Green Arrow' or retreat. Luckily, before anyone noticed her hesitation Rip spoke up.

"We need to return to the ship" Rip shouted as he chucked Vyra a gun as she kept shooting the 'Green Arrow', giving the team a chance to retreat. Once she was sure that the team was safe she teleported back into the Waverider.

"All right, Rip. Tell us the truth" Sara demanded, feeling emotionally because it's her home and the 'Green Arrow' is supposed to be Oliver Queen; a good friend of hers.

"You've all seen how the timeline is malleable... in flux until it is set. Well, this future is not set. Remember when I told you it was dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures? Well, the events that you dread could very well come to be due to your actions to prevent them" Rip explained as they walked into the bridge. Vyra lent against the wall and watched.

"You know what I think? I think you think too much" Mick said making Vyra chuckle slightly.

"Believe me when I tell you that the best thing for yourselves and for this mission is to make the repairs to the Waverider here in 2046 then head back to your own time and make sure that none of this ever comes to be" Rip explained as the team watched him annoyed.

"Vyra, can I have a moment?" Rip asked and Vyra nodded before walking off with Rip, not noticing the jealous look from Leonard. They walked down the hallway in silence before arriving at Rip's room. They stepped inside and Rip shut the door to ensure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Vyra… while I'm glad you have your memories back, I wouldn't be a very good captain or a very good friend if I didn't ask how your mental state is?" Rip asked folding his arms over his chest. Vyra sighed and sat down on Rip's bed putting her head in her hands.

"Honestly, I'm all over the place Rip. I'm still trying to figure out who I am now that I have the memories from both of my lives… but all you need to know right now is that I am still very much loyal to you. That's hasn't changed" Vyra promised and Rip nodded happily, holding out a hand for her to take. She grabbed onto it and Rip pulled her into a hug.


	34. Chapter 34

"Looks like the whole propulsion system's jacked" Jefferson said to Raymond as they walked through the engine room after the team had split up when Rip and Vyra left to go talk.

"How do you even know what we're looking at here?" Raymond asked confused.

"Doesn't matter if it takes you down the road or through time. An engine's still an engine" Jefferson explained before Rip and Vyra teleported into the room surprising Raymond and Jefferson.

"How long will it take you to make repairs?" Rip asked before Vyra disappeared.

"I'm not too sure, but it would go a lot faster if I had some help. Maybe Kendra could lend me a hand?" Jefferson asked not as subtle as he thought.

"Enlist whoever is free to help, I have this to contend with. This is the Neuromorphic Interface for Gideon's logic and navigation matrix. Without it, Gideon cannot function" Rip explained reaching underneath the engine and pulling out a small mechanic device about the size of his hand.

"Well, that explains how we got stranded here in the future" Jefferson commented.

"Palmer Tech was working on a self-learning, Neuromorphic Cortex. They surely would have gone to prototype by 2046" Raymond explained happily.

"We are going to need that prototype" Rip said quickly.

"Ah, Palmer Tech is now Smoak Technologies, but, uh, I'm sure I can still get us in" Raymond explained happy he could help.

"As I said, we must keep you and Ms. Lance separate from your future homes. In any case, there's a reason why I recruited individual's adept at misappropriating others' property" Rip explained before leaving the engine room and going to find Leonard, Mick and Vyra in the cargo bay but he paused slightly when he heard them talking.

"So, what did you and Rip need to talk about?" Leonard asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone. Vyra rolled her eyes along with Rip who was listening.

"He wanted to make sure that I was still his second in command and not…" Vyra started to say before trailing off when she could hear Rip listening. She was pissed.

"And not what?' Mick demanded angrily.

"And not the old Vyra" Leonard finished for Vyra and she nodded silently.

"So, are you?" Mick asked curiously and Leonard looked at her curiously as well. Vyra picked up her dagger and started sharpening it.

"I don't know. I know that I am still loyal to Rip. And I'm still loyal to you two. However, I also remember who I was before I died. I remember the fun I used to have killing people, taunting people, mocking them. I remember how much I don't trust people or metas or anything other than my family" Vyra explained simply before Rip walked into the room. He took one look at Vyra and realized she knew he was listening to them.

"I need you to steal this" Rip said tossing Mick the Neuromorphic Interface.

"It's not money. It's not jewels. It's not a valuable artefact. You're just lucky I'll steal anything right about now" Mick said to Rip as he looked at Vyra with an apology written in his eyes. She ignored him and kept sharpening her weapons.

"As I suspected" Rip muttered trying to work out how to make it up to Vyra, she hated being spied on, especially by family.

"We'll get your gizmo. You just get this bucket flying again" Leonard said as Sara walked into the room.

"I'm coming with" Sara said leaving no room for argument but Rip of course did argue.

"No, no you are not. You're too emotionally connected to the city. We've been over this" Rip said annoyed.

"I'm over you. You got us on a mission to change the timeline for yourself. And you won't even let us look at our futures? Now, I know this city better than anyone else, and you're gonna need me out there. So, either I'm coming with, or we can find out if the Time Masters are as good at teaching people to fight as the League of Assassins" Sara threatened as Vyra chuckled while Mick and Leonard looked impressed. Rip looked over at Vyra.

"Doesn't look like you have a choice, _Captain_ " Vyra mocked and Rip sighed, knowing he was going to suffer from Vyra's attitude for the next few days. He just hoped that it wasn't too much like the old Vyra.

…

"So, the rest of the teams on a field trip to Palmer Tech, now Smoak Technologies. Palmer Tech sounds better, right? Be honest" Raymond said walking over to Jefferson, Kendra and Martin who were all sitting around the bridge.

"Honestly, they sound about the same" Kendra said making Jefferson chuckle.

"Even assuming our compatriots return with a Neuromorphic prototype, we'll still need to prepare Gideon for the new device" Martin said.

"And the engines could definitely use some loving. Actually, I could use an extra pair of hands" Jefferson said looking over at Kendra.

"Well, Raymond, why don't you and Ms. Saunders continue repairing Gideon, and I'll assist Jefferson with the engines?" Martin suggested much to Jefferson's disappointment as he followed Martin down to the engines.

"You really are pretty good at this" Raymond said to Kendra as they started to fix up the Waverider with welders.

"Yeah, I was a shipyard welder in 1944" Kendra explained thinking of her past lives.

"No way. A real-life Rosie the Riveter?" Raymond asked excitedly.

"Is there anything you can't manage to put a positive spin on?" Kendra asked laughing.

"Uh, no, I got it: the DMV" Raymond replied while Jefferson and Martin listened to them from the engine room.

"So, you do have a dark side" Kendra mocked.

"You making fun of me?" Raymond asked softly.

"Little bit. Doesn't mean I don't find your unwavering optimism... enjoyable" Kendra explained.

"I find watching you weld enjoyable" Raymond flirted before Martin spoke up angrily.

"Dr. Palmer, in case you weren't aware, you are on an open channel, and we can hear everything you're saying. Is it too much to ask for some professionalism around here, and… why am I getting so upset?" Martin asked confused before looking over at Jefferson.

"One moment, please" Martin said turning off the radio connection.

"I'm not upset. You're upset" Martin said looking at Jefferson.

"No, I'm not" Jefferson lied taking out his comms unit.

"My elevated blood pressure confirms that you are" Martin retorted.

"I'm just...I'm just getting annoyed that those two are talking instead of working. I mean…" Jefferson argued before Martin interrupted.

"You like her" Martin concluded.

"Dude, you're being crazy" Jefferson scoffed.

"You do remember that we share a psychic connection. I can sense what you're feeling" Martin argued.

"If that were true, then you would shut up" Jefferson snapped.

"Hey, it's no day at the beach for me, either. Believe me" Martin shouted

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I don't stand a chance with her anyway" Jefferson sighed leaning against a box.

"Now, why would you say that?" Martin asked sadly.

"Because right now, my competition is a billionaire genius who built his own super-suit and some other dude she's known for 4,000 years who she is destined to be with" Jefferson snapped.

"If I may offer one word of advice..." Martin started to say before Jefferson sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't" Jefferson muttered.

"That word would be 'confidence'. You met my younger self. I was quite the ladies' man. Put yourself out there. Good things will happen" Martin said trying to be helpful to his other half, placing a hand on his shoulder.

….


	35. Chapter 35

"This is just a potential future. It doesn't matter if we kill anyone here, right?" Mick asked as the five of them walked through the burning city. Rip looked over at Vyra, silently asking if he was being serious. All he got was a smug grin.

"Well, to avoid the risk of a paradox, it's probably best to refrain from killing anyone" Rip explained.

"I'm not gonna promise anything" Mick said simply making Vyra and Leonard chuckle.

"My sister's apartment used to be over here" Sara said reminiscing.

"I seem to remember something about your father being a police captain" Vyra said as she looked over at Leonard who was watching her carefully.

"Your point?" Sara asked simply.

"Did one hell of a job" Vyra mocked and chuckled earning a surprised but happy look at his best friend and… whatever else she was to him. He continued to watch her as he thought about how and when he was going to bring up 'them' with her.

"My father and everyone else would never have let this happen... unless they were all dead" Sara muttered sadly.

"Palmer Tech's just two blocks up this way. Or at least it used to be" Sara explained before a large explosion went off behind them. They spun around to see a large bike gang drive through the flames and start shooting other people that appeared out of nowhere.

"Take cover in there!" Rip shouted as they ran into an abandoned bus.

"It's like World War III out there" Leonard said moving through the bus and taking a seat.

"It's beautiful" Mick said, his eyes lighting up as he sat across from Mick. Vyra sat across the walkway and looked over at her brother.

"Couldn't agree with you more, brother" Vyra said as she looked at the chaos around them. She lightly traced a finger along her dagger wanting to get out there and have some fun.

"We need to find another route" Rip said watching Vyra carefully as she stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. They watched as the 'Green Arrow' take a shot and fall off the top of an over turned truck. Sara saw this and bolted out of the bus.

"Ms. Lance, don't. Sara!" Rip shouted but Sara ignored him and took off through the chaos towards the 'Green Arrow'.

"Damn it! You three... don't move. We'll be right back" Rip ordered, his eyes pleading with Vyra before he took off after Sara.

"Right!" Mick shouted before leaning towards Vyra and Leonard.

"We're not gonna sit here, right? Imagine all the looting we can do in this chaos" Mick asked and Leonard grinned as he looked over at Vyra questioningly. Vyra looked at them emotionlessly before giving them a very 'old school Vyra' smirk.

"Why don't we stretch our legs at that bank we passed three blocks back?" Leonard asked winking at Vyra, happy to have his old friend back. They got out of the bus before being surrounded by a bike gang.

"Drop your weapons, and hand over your wallets" A man said pointing his gun at Vyra, Leonard and Mick. Leonard and Mick shared an amused looked.

"Wait, are you actually trying to mug us?" Leonard asked amused.

"What is this, amateur hour?" Mick growled laughing before a man wearing a large white fur coat stepped off a four-wheeler and sauntered towards them.

"If you don't do what my man says, we're gonna crush you into the pavement like a couple of ants and take your… freak of a girlfriend for ourselves" He warned as Vyra cocked her head to the side, licking her lips.

"Really?" Mick asked amused.

"What do you say we teach these fellas a lesson?" Leonard asked Mick and Vyra as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Yeah" Mick agreed while Vyra nodded her head excitedly before the man shrugged off his white fur jacket and handed it to one of his men before stepping forward and punching Leonard in the face.

"That's what you get when you don't follow directions" The leader explained before Mick stepped forward.

"Interesting. Hold this" Mick said handing Vyra his heat ray and punching the leader in the face. It didn't affect him.

"Second thoughts..." Mick said grabbing his heat ray and shooting the leader with it, knocking him to the ground. Vyra picked up the leader by the ankle with her tail and dangled him in front of her. He was either burnt and dead or burnt and unconscious. Either way he was no longer a concern so she tossed him aside, into a brick wall.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" The second in charge, who was holding the white fur jacket asked in shock.

"eBay" Mick joked before Vyra teleported behind the man.

"You should see what I got" Vyra mocked and licked his cheek laughing as he jumped away from her shocked.

"Now, your boss will not be needing this" Mick said grabbing the fur jacket from the second in command and put it on himself before Vyra teleported behind the man again scaring him away.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it's time to leave" Leonard said as Mick and Vyra looked at each other amused.

"Leave? Why would we leave?" Vyra asked dangerously to Leonard making him almost regret wanting the old Vyra back. He had forgotten just how dangerous and chaotic she really was.

"Ah! Come on, sweetheart" Mick said pulling a random chick to his side and jumping onto the leader's four-wheeler while Vyra teleported onto a motorbike and looked over at Leonard, her black eyes shining wickedly. Leonard sighed and reluctantly got onto the bike behind Vyra and wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing the close contact with her despite the circumstances as they took off.

…..

Sara chased the 'Green Arrow' into an alleyway before he turned around and pointed his arrow at Sara making her stop in front of him.

"Don't move. You... you are persistent" He said panting heavily.

"I saw you get shot point-blank" Sara said confused.

"It's high-density Kevlar, now... who the hell are you?" The 'Green Arrow' demanded angrily.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded quickly.

"I'm the Green Arrow" He explained simply and Sara fumed.

"Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow" Sara snapped angrily making the 'Green Arrow' drop his bow and arrow and lose his disguised voice.

"No, he's not. Oliver Queen is dead" He said in a normal voice. Sara's face dropped sadly.

"How did Oliver die?" Sara managed to ask through her shock.

"I don't know. No one does. No one's seen him since... Well, since the Uprising" He explained sadly.

"Uprising?" Sara asked confused.

"Is just what people called it when... well, when all this happened. 15 years ago, he brought an army with him" The 'Green Arrow' explained.

"Who brought an army?" Sara asked before a man appeared at the other end of the alley.

"I did" He said making Sara turn around and almost drop her jaw in shock as she recognised Deathstroke. She immediately pulled out her weapons, getting on the defence.

"No, it's not possible. How did you get off Lian Yu? Say something, damn it!" Sara shouted before Rip ran over to them and stood between Deathstroke and Sara.

"Ms. Lance? Who is this?" Rip asked immediately pointing his weapon at Deathstroke.

"Somebody very dangerous" Sara replied simply.

"Then now is not the right time for me to say it... but please, remind me later to tell you that I told you so" Rip said annoyed at Sara for leaving the Waverider, annoyed at her for making him leave Vyra with Mick and Leonard in this burning city in her current frame of mind.

"How are you still alive, Slade?" Sara demanded and Deathstroke stepped forward chuckling.

"Slade. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. How do you know my father?" Deathstroke asked taking off his helmet to reveal not Slade Wilson like Sara thought but his son, Grant Wilson. Sara was stunned silent.

"He called you Ms. Lance. Any relation to the late Captain Lance? If so, you must have heard stories about my father" Grant mocked because Sara's father was dead in this time.

"I knew your father. He was insane. Seems to run in the family" Sara replied back seriously.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you... or we will" Grant said as a large number of men ran into the alleyway just as the 'Green Arrow' shot a rope to the top of the building while Rip and Sara grabbed onto him and they flew into the air.

…

"All right. Grey and I have got the mains back online" Jefferson said walking into the bridge to find Kendra alone.

"Great. Uh, Ray's working on something called the quantum manifold. But I can't seem to get this to cooperate" Kendra explained frustrated as she tried to fix part of the computer table.

"Let me give it a try" Jefferson said taking the screwdriver from her.

"Hey, you actually seem to know what you're doing here" Kendra explained surprised.

"Uh, yeah, machines are kind of my thing. Plus, I've been looking at the instruction manual in my downtime, so..." Jefferson said trailing off making Kendra laugh.

"Most people can't follow the instructions to build their new bookcase, and here you are working on a spaceship. A time-traveling spaceship from the future, no less" Kendra said making Jefferson laugh.

"Well, when you put it like that, I am kind of amazing" Jefferson gloated jokingly.

"And humble" Kendra added amused.

"Hey, if you ever have any bookcases you need putting together..." Jefferson flirted slightly.

"I'll know who to call" Kendra finished making Jefferson grin happily. His feelings went through the psychic thread that was connected to Martin who was helping Raymond in another part of the Waverider.

"So, Raymond, you were working with Kendra earlier. I couldn't help but notice there might've been a little... spark" Martin said trying to get information for his other half.

"Really?" Raymond asked from the top of the ladder.

"Oh, yes. It was quite apparent and if I'm not mistaken, I've noticed her throwing one or two glances your way" Martin added making Raymond look at him shocked.

"Wow, that's... that's surprising" Raymond said getting of the ladder.

"Is it?" Martin asked confused.

"Well, yeah. I don't know, I hadn't really considered her in that way. Why are you bringing this up? Jeez, I feel like I'm back in high school" Raymond commented moving to another ladder to fix another spot on the Waverider.

"I honestly wouldn't know. I skipped 10th grade. And 11th" Martin explained hating his psychic link at the moment.

"I haven't really spent that much time with Kendra. You know, other than time that we shared with her and her reincarnated soulmate, or people trying to kill us" Raymond said sarcastically.

"All the more reason to avoid personal attachments. This ship may be large, but our group is small" Martin said trying to help Jefferson.

"Hmm. Yeah. Preaching to the choir, Professor. We're on board the Waverider to save the world... not hook up" Raymond said simply and Martin grinned.

"Yes, quite right" Martin said happily.

…


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, you, I'm terrible with names. I'm gonna call you Fonzie" Mick shouted to the second in command as he stood on top of the bar with a drink in hand. The gang stood in front of him dancing to music and worshipping their new leader, Mick.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered loudly as Vyra downed a shot of whiskey before jumping onto the stage and dancing.

"I'm gonna call you Kenickie. Anyone else here need a name?" Mick shouted before Leonard walked over to him.

"Your highness, can I get a moment of your time, please?" Leonard asked sarcastically.

"Sure. Ah, isn't the future great?" Mick said jumping down from the bar and walking through the crowd.

"We really should be getting back to Rip and Sara" Leonard said following him.

"Why?" Mick asked confused.

"Cause I'm not looking to put down roots here" Leonard explained as they reached the bar.

"No, you're looking to _root_ my sister and _she_ is over there having the time of her life" Mick said as they looked over to find Vyra hanging upside down from the roof, hanging from her tail while drinking shot after shot and dancing upside down.

"This is everything we've ever wanted. I got a gang that does everything I tell them to. I got a fur coat. I got a chalice" Mick explained before demanding another drink.

"What about stopping Savage?" Leonard asked not being about to take his eyes of Vyra. She looked sexy as hell hanging there and dancing but that wasn't the real Vyra anymore. Leonard knew that she may be unsure of who she is since getting her memory back but he knew that she was still Rip's second in command and was loyal to him.

"What about it? You're the one who said we're in this for the score, remember? We could live like kings here. No cops, no heroes... just some fool in a green hoodie. It's Christmas every day. Ah, my sweet" Mick said pulling the same chick of before to his side and walking off, much to Leonard's annoyance. He watched as Vyra teleported from her spot hanging from the roof and back onto the dance floor. Leonard pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Vyra by the hand.

"Can we talk?" Leonard asked but Vyra was so wrapped up in the music and the alcohol that she ignored him and started grinding close to him seductively. Leonard felt his body reacting to the way Vyra's body touched his and he reacted instinctively and pulled Vyra flush against his body and growled huskily. Vyra licked her lips seductively and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Leonard lent in close so he was centimeters away from her lips. He could feel her breath on his lips and this made his remember the other times they had kissed which made him remember Rip and the reason he came over to her to begin with.

"Vyra, we need to go find Sara and Rip. You remember Rip, your captain? Your friend?" Leonard asked trying very hard to focus on the conversation and not on Vyra's body pressed against his. Vyra grinned coyly at him.

"You really want to be talking about Rip right now?" Vyra breathed into his ear before nipping Leonard's bottom lip lightly making Leonard lose all control. He closed the gap between their lips and pushed her up against the wall kissing her passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist and running his hands up her thighs. They were interrupted by a group of men wearing helmets followed by Grant Wilson. The music stopped abruptly.

"Party's over. Everyone hit the streets. Hit everybody on them. I want Green Arrow dead by morning" Grant ordered as Leonard stepped away from Vyra and they fixed their clothes up and lent against the wall as Mick stepped forward angrily.

"Listen, pal, this is my gang. The only orders they take are from me" Mick said firmly making Grant laugh.

"Hmm, might be your gang, but it's my city. Green Arrow is running with a female assassin in white and a Brit in a brown coat. Kill them all" Grant shouted making Leonard and Vyra stiffen as the men and bike gang left the bar. Vyra frowned confused as Leonard walked over to Mick.

"Looks like your new minions are about to go on a citywide manhunt for Rip and Sara" Leonard said annoyed.

"So, what?" Mick grunted.

"They're gonna kill our friends" Leonard replied as Vyra stared into space, the hazed 'old Vyra' state that she was in moments ago was slowly disappearing and she remembered how much she cared about Rip.

"Since when did they become our friends?" Mick asked.

"You tell me. You and Raymond seemed to get pretty tight back in Russia" Leonard replied sarcastically, referring to the fact that he made Leonard save him in the prison.

"I've never been tight with anyone… besides Vyra" Mick said, his eyes flickering to his sister who was still staring into space.

"Mick, it's time to go" Leonard demanded before starting to walk away from him and over to Vyra.

"You're not the boss of me" Mick shouted pulling out his Heat Ray.

"Actually, I am" Leonard replied pulling out his Cold Ray. Vyra growled annoyed and teleported between the two men.

"Enough! I'm having enough trouble with my own two personalities I don't need to be dealing with you two idiots arguing either. So, let's all take a deep breath. And we'll make ourselves a deal. You help me and Leonard get to Rip and Sara. Once they're safe, we can have this conversation. Fair?" Vyra asked with a slight hint of a tone that suggested she wasn't asking but when Leonard and Mick didn't respond and kept glaring at each other she growled dangerously and pulled out both of her daggers. She pressed one against Leonard's throat with her left hand and pressed the other against Mick's throat using her tail to hold the other dagger.

" _Or_ we can do this the hard way where we fight for the right to make the decision but we all know that is going to end. It's going to end the same way it always does. I win. I decide what we do. So, let's skip the messy fighting this once and go find Rip" Vyra said glaring at the two thieves who finally relented and nodded to Vyra.

…

"I got to admit, that wasn't bad advice, Grey" Jefferson said as he and Martin walked through the Waverider.

"So, things went well with Ms. Saunders?" Martin asked happily.

"Oh, yeah" Jefferson said simply.

"Well, I have more good news. I was able to very subtly confirm that Raymond has no romantic inclinations towards your crush object" Martin added happy to help his other half of Firestorm.

"Okay, well, once we've sorted out my love life, we need to update your vocabulary" Jefferson teased.

"Can't wait" Martin muttered sarcastically.

'I'm gonna go check on Kendra" Jefferson said handing Martin the tablet and walking off just as Raymond walked over to them.

"I got the initial dampeners back online. Once the rest of the team returns with the Neuromorphic Prototype, Gideon will be good to go" Raymond explained happily.

"Excellent. Sooner we get out of here, the better" Martin said as they started walking.

"And thank you, by the way" Raymond said confusing Martin.

"Whatever for?" Martin asked.

"Well, till you mentioned it, I hadn't really thought about Kendra in that way, because, you know, she and Carter were destined to be together in this lifetime, but it's all changed and, uh, you know, she's quirky and funny and beautiful and a pretty good welder" Raymond said as Martin's plan backfired.

"So... you know, what about all those things we were talking about? The mission and so forth?" Martin asked trying to salvage his original plan.

"Oh, well, we're all adults here, right? Getting to know each other a little bit better, it's not gonna stop us from saving the world" Raymond said shrugging before walking off.

"Oh, boy" Martin said as he realized he royally screwed up.

…


	37. Chapter 37

"Slade had a son?" Sara said in shock once they had escaped Grant.

"Look, Oliver tried. He tried to raise an army to fight Deathstroke, but... everyone just wanted to evacuate. How can you save a city that doesn't want to be saved?" 'The Green Arrow' asked sadly before Rip stepped forward.

"A moment. Sara, I know what you must be thinking, but none of what has transpired here is your fault, nor do you have the means to change it, but Vandal Savage's future is preventable. I implore you, please stay focused on our mission. We're very grateful for your assistance, but we really must be moving along to Smoak Technologies" Rip said to Sara and then to the 'Green Arrow'.

"What for? That place has been cleared out for years, but a lot of Felicity Smoak's projects got relocated" 'Green Arrow' asked confused.

"Where?" Sara asked before 'Green Arrow' led them to the Oliver Queens 'Green Arrow' base from back in 2016.

"You didn't say that Felicity's equipment would be here" Sara said sighing as they went down the elevator.

"Well, where else would you think it'd be?" 'Green Arrow' asked as they doors opened to reveal a dark, dusty basement.

"Mr. Queen's base of operations appears to have seen better days" Rip commented.

"Yeah, well... the place got attacked after Grant Wilson outed Queen as the Green Arrow" 'The Green Arrow' explained as they looked through the room with torches.

"Let's just find what we're looking for and get out of here" Sara muttered, not wanting to be in this place any longer than normal.

"Whoever's there, get out. I said get out!" A voice said in the darkness making 'Green Arrow' prepare his bow and arrow and Rip pull out his gun.

"Whoever you are, get out" The man said stepping into the light to see Oliver Queen… missing an arm.

"Oliver?" Sara gasped in shock.

"Hello, Sara. Long time, no see" Oliver said lowing his gun.

"Is that..." Rip started to ask.

"Oliver Queen" 'Green Arrow' answered for him.

"Everyone thinks that you're dead" Sara said softly.

"They're not wrong. Put the arrow down, John. You're embarrassing yourself" Oliver said the 'Green Arrow'.

"John?" Rip asked confused.

"John Diggle Junior" Oliver explained as John took of his hood and mask.

"My dad is dead because I couldn't save him. I don't deserve his name. I'm Connor Hawke" John or Connor explained sorrowfully.

"So, you won't take his name, but it's all right to parade around in someone else's outfit?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Well, someone has to, because last time that I checked, you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead. I've been trying to hold this city by myself because I thought you were gone" Connor spat angrily.

"What happened to you? To Laurel, to my dad... Felicity..." Sara asked sadly, stepping forward.

"They're gone. All of them" Oliver said softly as Rip sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked fearing the worse.

"What do you want me to say, Sara? 30 years ago, you and Ray hopped on a spaceship, and you never came back" Oliver snapped angrily.

"We will" Sara promised.

"I don't want to say that... things would have ended differently if you and Ray had been here, but..." Oliver said trailing off.

"But if we were, it could've made the difference" Sara finished for him.

"You thought I was dead. What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"We were looking for a Neuromorphic Prototype that Felicity Smoak was working on" Rip explained.

"Felicity left after everything that happened. Everything her company was working on is being kept in a warehouse at Adams and O'Neil. Entry code is 4-5-8-7" Oliver said giving Rip all the information he needed.

"Thank you, Mr..." Rip started to say but Oliver had disappeared into the darkness.

"You found your way in... find your way out" Oliver's voice echoed through the empty warehouse.

….

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany us, Mr. Diggle" Rip said to Connor as they walked through the warehouse that Oliver told them about.

"It's Connor. It's not like I needed to stick around Oliver Queen for anything" Connor said as he walked off to search one room of the warehouse.

"Did you know?" Sara asked Rip.

"Know what?" Rip asked wondering where Vyra and her criminals were and what trouble they were causing.

"That this is what would happen in my city? Oliver said that the only reason that things got so bad was because Ray and I weren't there to help" Sara explained

"I suspected that might be the case, but that's actually a good thing. Hm? Now, once our mission is complete and you and Dr. Palmer are returned to Star City in 2016, you will both be present to stop Grant Wilson's Uprising. This future is only a potential timeline" Rip explained searching the warehouse.

"So, this... this version of Star City... this doesn't have to happen?" Sara asked.

"Correct. The future is always in flux. Hopefully, this will never come to pass. This world isn't real" Rip said firmly to Sara.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground" Sara muttered before leaving Rip behind. They spent the next half an hour searching for the Neuromorphic Prototype.

"Hello, beautiful" Rip said finding what they needed just as an explosion went off. Rip grabbed the case and ran to meet up with Connor and Sara were fighting Grant's men.

"There's too many of them!" Connor called out just as Leonard and Mick pulled up on motorbikes and Vyra teleported beside Rip.

"Gentlemen, your timing is exemplary" Rip called out before looking at Vyra and nodding to her as they stood back to back killing the remaining men. Rip firing his gun and Vyra teleporting around and slicing throats with her dagger.

"Where's Connor?" Sara asked as Rip picked up his bow.

"He's been taken" Rip concluded darkly.

"These are Grant Wilson's men" Sara said kneeling next to one of the men Vyra killed.

"The guy with the half face and the body armour has a real mad-on for the kid in the hoodie" Mick explained before Rip looked at Vyra and then Sara.

"Can I have a word?" Rip said to Sara as they walked away from Mick, Vyra and Leonard.

"I know what you're going to say" Rip said.

"We have to get him back" Sara said firmly.

"Yes, that. You're forgetting this future is only a potential timeline" Rip explained.

"Yeah, where Grant Wilson kills Connor" Sara argued.

"Wilson's not going to murder Connor, because once you're returned to 2016, there won't be a Wilson or a Connor, at least not as we know them both right now" Rip explained firmly. Vyra stopped listening to Rip and Sara and turned back to Mick and Leonard.

"Now that we rescued them, let's have that chat" Mick said firmly and Vyra stepped backed, planning on letting the two hot heads work it out between themselves.

"You want to stay here" Leonard said simply.

"Thought I made that pretty clear. What I'm less clear on is why you don't. A city of thieves and criminals…" Mick started to say.

'Sounds like a lot of competition" Leonard stated.

"Then we wipe them out. Vyra?" Mick asked.

"I'm not leaving Rip, but Mick, if this is where you want to be… I'm not going to stop you" Vyra replied simply as Mick nodded before turning back to Leonard.

"What I did to that other guy, we do the same thing to this Grant Wilson and anyone else stupid enough to get in our way. Take a look around, Snart. We're living the dream" Mick said happily as he walked past Leonard. Leonard looked at Vyra apologetically.

"Yeah. Speaking of which..." Leonard said before knocking Mick out with his gun. Leonard looked over at Vyra seeing what he reaction was. She wasn't happy but she didn't speak up either.

"Sleep tight, buddy" Leonard muttered as Rip and Sara walked back over to them.

"What happened to him?" Rip asked seeing Mick on the floor.

"Difference of opinion" Leonard replied.

"Right" Rip said making him look over at Vyra to see her torn between something.

"We need to get this and Mr. Rory back to the Waverider" Rip said holding up the case and giving Vyra a look that said they were going to talk about whatever just happened later on. Vyra nodded her agreement.

….


	38. Chapter 38

"Oh, Jefferson, perfect timing. I'm in need of your mechanical acumen" Martin said as Jefferson walked in to find him trying to fix something in Rip's office.

"Okay, let's do it" Jefferson said before pausing and looking at Martin.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Martin lied.

"You did something. What did you do?" Jefferson asked again.

"Nothing, nothing" Martin lied again.

"You know, this psychic connection thing, it goes both ways and the moment that I walked in here, I started feeling really anxious and guilty. You feel guilty, so what did you do?" Jefferson demanded.

"In my defence, I was only acting in your best interests. It's possible in my attempt to discern whether Dr. Palmer had competing feelings for Ms. Saunders... I may have inadvertently prompted him to think of her in ways in which... he hadn't" Martin explained sadly.

"Ugh, Grey!" Jefferson sighed.

"I'm sorry. My intentions were honourable" Martin apologised.

"Ah, it's cool. I mean, nothing's really changed apart from the fact that now I got competition I didn't have before, but I should still have confidence in myself. Right?" Jefferson asked and Martin nodded before Rip, Sara, Leonard and Vyra walked into the bridge.

"Oh, they're back. Where's Mr. Rory?" Martin asked curiously.

"Sleeping it off" Leonard replied simply glancing at Vyra but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking over the computer table in the middle of the room.

"We have the Neuromorphic Prototype. Any luck with the ship's engines?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, it's all good" Jefferson said happily but Martin noticed Sara sulking to the side.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Lance?" Martin asked concerned.

"Well, all my friends and family are dead, except for Oliver Queen, who happens to be dead inside and missing his left arm" Sara snapped making Vyra roll her eyes.

"Sara, I have told you... That this is just a potential future and that it's all gonna go back when we return to 2016..." Rip explained again.

"if we return. But what if we don't? We all know Carter's not coming back. It's not like we have the safest line of work" Sara argued.

"I think if Sara wants to stay and help that then we should. I mean, that's what we signed up for: to be heroes" Jefferson said stepping up for his friend and team member.

"I agree with Jefferson" Martin said.

"Yes, of course you both do, because neither of you understand the pitfalls of changing the timeline" Vyra snapped sticking up for her friend and captain.

"Meddling with the future is arguably more dangerous than changing the past, because it is still in flux" Rip explained silently thankful that Vyra was still his second in command despite getting her memory back.

"Your wife and son's death are in the future. You want us to change that" Sara said angrily making Vyra step forward angrily.

"Don't play that card with me" Rip said darkly, placing a hand on Vyra's shoulder to keep her by his side.

"So what? Are you only willing to risk the timeline if it's your own family?" Sara asked angrily.

"We are not just trying to save his family and we not just trying to save one city, but the entire world! Rip is not the one being selfish, _Sara_ " Vyra shouted angrily at her.

"Go to hell" Sara spat at Vyra.

"Already been there _sweetheart,_ a few times" Vyra mocked back as Rip pulled Vyra back against his chest to stop her from attacking Sara.

"If you want to go and save Mr. Hawke, then be my guest. I'll keep the ship here for one hour, then we're leaving. With you on board or without" Rip said simply before walking off with Vyra following. Sara stormed off as well leaving Martin and Jefferson since Leonard had disappeared to talk to Mick, who was in the holding cell.

"Hello, Mick" Leonard said simply.

"You son of a bitch" Mick swore angrily.

"Just calm down" Leonard sighed.

"You lied to me!" Mick shouted trying to run at him but was held back by the invisible cell wall.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Remember the Del Ray Currency Exchange? The Black Hawk Armoured Car job? If I hadn't lied to you on those scores, we'd both be in prison or dead. I'm the brains. You're the muscle. That's how it's always been since we first join forces after Vyra's death. And on occasion, I've had to call some audibles. You have a habit of getting in your own way, Mick" Leonard asked calmly.

"You're right. You've lied to me about jobs before, but then again, you lied to me about this being a job. It's not about the score anymore for you. You'd rather save the world than be my partner. A real team player" Mick spat angrily.

"'Cause that's what it's gonna take to defeat Savage. I'm doing this because this is what Vyra, _your_ sister, must do" Leonard said simply.

"Then what? More money? More power? A life of leisure and sin? A life with my sister? How's that plan going so far?" Mick mocked throwing in his face the fact that Vyra and him are hardly considered a 'couple' at the moment.

"Don't you get it, Mick? If we take out Savage, this immortal monster, can't you see what that gets us? We'd be the two baddest sons of bitches of all time" Leonard said removing the barrier and stepping into the cell.

"I don't want a ticker tape parade. You know what I want from this world" Mick said darkly.

"Yes... to see it burn" Leonard said softly.

"You lay a hand on me again, you'll burn too" Mick threatened walking past Leonard.

"And what about your sister?" Leonard asked over his shoulder making Mick pause.

"Vyra is the _only_ thing in this world that I care about and _she_ isn't the one who knocked me unconscious. She said she was happy for me to stay in the city" Mick said simply before walking off.

…..

"Thank you for having my back" Rip said to Vyra once they were in his office, Vyra lent against the wall and waved off his thanks as if it was nothing.

"Don't mention it. You are who I am loyal too. Not those people who hate me because of my past" Vyra explained simply as she pulled out her dagger and cleaned it.

"So, what happened between Mick and Leonard?" Rip asked leaning against the table in front of Vyra.

"Mick wanted to stay in this year, Leonard disagreed" Vyra said with a shrug.

"And what was your position?" Rip asked curiously making Vyra stop cleaning her dagger and look up at Rip with a smirk.

"I had my 'old Vyra' fun out there. Drinking, partying and not giving a crap. It was nice but it is not who I am anymore. I belong here. I belong with you. But, there are parts of my old personality that now exist again" Vyra explained honestly.

"Like what?" Rip asked not worried just merely curious.

"Slightly more taunting and mocking people. Slightly more 'I don't give a fuck' attitude about anyone I don't care about which is just about everyone in the world besides you, Mick and Leonard" Vyra explained shrugging as Rip chuckled.

"So basically, you are still you just in a bad mood" Rip teased, letting Vyra know he had no problems which the 'new, old' Vyra. Vyra chuckled before looking at him seriously. She put down the dagger and stepped forward pulling Rip into a hug.

"Thank you. You've been the best friend I've ever had. In fact, you are the only _true_ friend I've had in my entire life. Mick is my brother and Leonard was never really a 'friend'" Vyra whispered sincerely choking up slightly. Rip blinked away a few tears of shock before pulling away.

"And I need you to know something Rip… I will never tell Mick and Leonard this unless I'm forced too but if it ever came down to you or them… I'd pick you… any day" Vyra said shocking Rip. He opened his mouth to say something but found he was speechless. Martin walked into the room ending their emotional conversation.

"Is the ship ready for departure?" Rip asked walking over to the centre table in the bridge.

"No, Ms. Lance is not yet onboard" Martin said simply.

"I gave her an hour" Rip replied as Vyra sat down in her usual seat and watched the conversation silently.

"Hardly enough time for..." Martin started to say but Rip ignored him.

"And she's been 90 minutes. How much longer are we supposed to wait?" Rip demanded.

"It doesn't matter that this is a potential future. It doesn't matter that this may never come to pass... may never be real. For Sara, this is very real" Martin explained trying to get through to Rip.

"I know, which is why I gave her an extra 30 minutes" Rip replied simply.

"Gideon, what's our status?" Vyra asked breaking the tense conversation.

"The Waverider is operational, Vyra, but I can't guarantee for how long" Gideon replied making Rip and Vyra look at each other.

"Explain" Vyra ordered quickly.

"We are cloaked, but positioned dangerously close to where the city's criminal element is gathering to witness the execution of Connor Hawke. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of detection and further damage to the ship" Gideon explained.

"Do you really want to risk being marooned in this version of 2046 forever?" Vyra asked Martin.

"Certainly, more than I want to maroon Sara here. She's our friend. Our teammate. What's the point of stopping Savage if we only become as immoral as he is in the process?" Martin asked making Rip look over at Vyra.

"Vyra? I want your honest opinion" Rip asked and Vyra smirked.

"When do I give you anything else?" Vyra teased and Rip nodded.

"What do you think I should do?" Rip asked softly making Martin look at them curiously. Vyra looked between Martin and Rip before sighing.

"I told you a moment ago that I don't care about anyone other you, Mick and Leonard and I meant it. I wouldn't even blink about leaving Sara or anyone else here if that's what you decided" Vyra said making Martin look at her shocked.

"But… I know you Rip... you _do_ care about these people. You _do_ care about your team and Sara _is_ your friend. You would never be able to live with yourself if you left her here" Vyra explained honestly and Rip sighed knowing she was right.

"Gideon, tell the others to meet me at the loading bay" Rip said before walking out leaving Martin and Vyra in the room.

"Thank you" He said honestly and Vyra scoffed.

"Don't thank me. If I thought Rip could handle leaving Sara behind I would have told him that in heartbeat" Vyra explained emotionlessly.

"Why do you hate us?" Martin asked softly and Vyra laughed darkly.

"I don't hate you. I don't like you but I don't hate you" Vyra explained making Martin look at her silently requesting more information.

"I'm not the one who has a problem with all of you. It's all of you that have a problem with me" Vyra spat at him stepping closer to him which caused Martin to step involuntary. Vyra grinned amused.

"Do you think I don't notice all the side glances, snide comments and hateful looks you and the others give me? Even before I got my full memory back I knew that you guys didn't like me and didn't trust me. It hurt me, a lot… more than I care to admit… but now that I have my full memory back, I have the luxury of retaining enough of my old personality that I don't care about that… but you better believe that I still care about Rip and I won't hesitate to end any of you, _including_ Leonard and Mick if it means saving Rip" Vyra explained before disappearing in a puff of black smoke, leaving a very confused Martin. He didn't know what to make of Vyra because everything she had said was true.

….

"You should be honoured. This is hallowed ground. I took Oliver Queen's arm in this very spot" Grant said to Connor as he walked him up on top of a small hill with a table.

"Well, then let me go, and we'll see which one of us is tougher: me or Queen" Connor said struggling against two of Grant's men.

"I already know the answer to that. Ready the prisoner" Grant laughed as they pushed Connor onto the table so they could cut of his head.

"Sir. We saw her trying to sneak past the perimeter" A man called out as they brought Sara through the crowd.

"Sloppy. The League of Assassins would be embarrassed. What was your strategy here? You really think you could just turn up tonight... kill me?" Grant mocked amused while the crowd laughed.

"No. It was just my job to distract you" Sara replied smugly before looking back at Oliver Queen wearing his Green Arrow suit. Then the fighting begun. Sara brought out of her hold and started taking down men while Oliver freed Connor and they joined the fight.

"You're not Green Arrow. You're just a punk in a Halloween costume" Grant mocked to Connor.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you" Connor retorted before fighting with Grant. Oliver fought his way over to Grant and Connor and stopped him from killing Connor.

"You want to fight the Green Arrow? I'm right here" Oliver said as Grant and he started fighting before Hawkgirl and The Atom flew down.

"How did you convinced Rip to stay?" Sara shouted at them as they landed near her.

"Actually, sending in the cavalry was his idea" Raymond explained as the rest of the team appeared and quickly took out all of Grant's men.

"Where's Mr. Queen?" Rip asked as they saw him fighting with Grant and finally Connor shot him in the throat, killing him. The rest of the men quickly retreated.

"Cowards!" Mick shouted as they walked over to Oliver.

"It's good to see you again, Ray. Kendra… Vyra? I thought you were dead" Oliver asked looking at her. Vyra smirked up at him.

"I was. Long story" Vyra explained dismissively.

"Thanks for the assist" Oliver said to them.

"So, who's that?" Kendra asked looking at Grant.

"His name is Grant Wilson. Once upon a time, his father, Slade, tried to ruin my life" Oliver explained

"That's not a nice family" Connor stated.

"That's good shooting, John" Oliver said proudly.

"It's Connor" Connor corrected.

"Either way, it's Green Arrow. We have a lot of work to do. Grant Wilson did a good job of keeping the criminal element in the city together. Now, there will be plenty of people to fill the vacuum" Oliver explained.

"I feel like I should stay" Sara said honestly making Vyra look at Rip.

"Before Ray left, he told me why Rip brought all of you together. It's important, Sara" Oliver replied much to Rip's approval.

"I just hate the idea of leaving you here to fix it alone" Sara said looking up at her friend.

"I'm not alone" Oliver said looking at Connor.

"Just... just be careful, all right?" Sara said sighed.

"Well, you should know better than most I rarely ever am" Oliver said before Sara hugged him tightly and then walked over to Connor.

"You watch his back" Sara said before following Rip, Vyra and the team back to the Waverider. Vyra and Rip were in the office working when Sara walked over to them. Vyra looked at her and nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving them alone.

"I'm just working on determining our next destination. I've considered your suggestion of hell, but I think I'll give it a miss for the time being. I've seen what it's done to Vyra" Rip said simply as he worked on his maps.

"I just wanted to say thank you for sending the team to back me up" Sara replied.

"As it turns out, you were right" Rip said softly.

"That must've been hard to say" Sara joked.

"Of late I've discovered that I still have a lot to learn, I admit. Including the fact that every future is worth fighting for. That said... this mission is going to continue to present us with difficult choices, and I need to know that you are a member of this team" Rip said seriously looking at Sara.

"I guess so" Sara said simply.

"All right, Gideon, let's see if these repairs that Martin, Ray, and Jax made are up to scratch" Vyra said as she saw Rip and Sara walk out of the office and into the bridge where the team was waiting.

"As far as I can tell, Ms. Saunders did most of the work, while the two gentlemen competed for..." Gideon started to say before being cut off.

"Just get us out of here. Please, Gideon" Martin said making Vyra chuckle before seeing Mick standing by the window. She walked over to him.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Mick said softly to her.

"Yeah, they really seemed like your kind of people" Vyra agreed, wishing she could help her brother.

"I don't know who my people are anymore" Mick admitted because even though Vyra was his sister… she wasn't like him anymore. Vyra sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I am" Vyra said before walking over to her seat next to Rip.

"So where to next, Captain?" Martin asked.

"Well, the beauty of this mission is that the real question is not where, but when. In which case, I suggest that we next hit Savage when he least expects it" Rip said before taking off.

…..


	39. Chapter 39

**Marooned**

Vyra walked through the Waverider, heading to towards Rip's office when Martin walked up to her.

"Miss. Rory, may I have a moment of your time?" Martin asked ever so politely making Vyra roll her eyes but nod to him. "I wish to apologise for how myself and the rest of the team have treated you since coming aboard the Waverider. You were correct when you said that we had been judging you and treating you like the old Vyra when you clearly aren't the old Vyra. And I'm going to do my best to ensure that I personally don't do that anymore. You are second in command for a reason and you have Rip's trust for a reason." Vyra cocked her head to the side in thought, her tail swishing behind her. She nodded to him and held out her hand for him to shake. Which he did.

They walked in comfortable silence to Rip's office to find him watching an old video of Jonas and his wife. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain." Vyra said softly making Rip quickly turn off the recording and jump to his feet.

"No, uh, not at all. Just, uh, catching up on work" He stuttered as Martin asked what he was looking at. Vyra went and lent against the wall, watching Rip worried. "Just trying to connect the dots, find the optimal time to strike at Savage. And the trail's gone cold. In order to preserve the element of surprise, I wager the best course of action is to travel further back in time, but nothing here indicates where to find him."

"Well, perhaps I can help you look" Martin suggested trying to be helpful but Rip just snapped at him.

"Rip!" Vyra snapped giving him a warning look.

"I apologize. It's just the stakes are so high. I vowed to save my family, but I'm failing them. Perhaps I'm not the Time Master they need" Rip said bitterly making Vyra walk over to Rip and grab his hands.

"You must be. You're the only one they have" She said softly, and Martin watched the two interact with curiosity.

"Can't Gideon help us?" Martin asked trying to be helpful again.

"No. When a timeship returns to the Vanishing Point after a mission, its CPU is updated from the temporal database, which, given my rogue status, we are unable to do" Rip explained with a sigh and Vyra walked away from Rip and took a seat.

"So, what you're saying is Gideon requires a software update. Which explains why you've been holed up in here for the past week" Martin concluded making Rip look up confused and ask if it had really been a week.

"Yeah Rip, and some of our teammates are getting just a tad antsy. Mostly my hot-headed brother" Vyra explained before excusing herself to go find said brother. She found him throwing things at the wall in the cargo bay while Leonard and Sara played cards.

"Don't mind him. He's still sore about having to leave 2046" Leonard mocked making Vyra glare at him. He looked up at her confused before didn't say anything.

"I'm sore because I was recruited for my unique ability to light things on fire. And now, I'm locked in the one place where I can't light things on fire: a spaceship" Mick said before storming past Vyra.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leonard asked making Mick stop and spin around angrily.

"Why? You gonna clock me in the head if I don't listen again?" Mick asked before sparing Vyra a glance before walking off.

"Everything okay with you two?" Sara asked curiously as Vyra watched Mick

"Yeah, peachy" Leonard lied making Vyra click her tongue annoyed and motion for Sara to give them a minute, thankfully she did with no questions. Vyra sat next to Leonard, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"You still haven't worked things out with Mick?" Vyra asked and Leonard shrugged, thinking that Mick would calm down eventually but Vyra knew better, Mick wasn't getting over this any time soon.

"So how are you after going old school Vyra?" Leonard asked noticing that since coming back onto the Waverider she had calmed down a lot. Vyra shrugged and rested her head on Leonard's shoulder.

"I had my fun out there but it's not me anymore" Vyra explained before looking up at Leonard, "Are you okay with me not being the old Vyra?" She asked curiously and trying to hide her worry that Leonard wasn't going to like the new person as much as the old one. Leonard smirked at her kissed her on the lips.

"Vyra, Captain Hunter needs you and the team on the bridge" Gideon said interrupted Leonard and Vyra. Leonard groaned annoyed and Vyra smirked before teleporting them to find Hunter watching a video.

"Systemic malfunction. I'm stranded, unable to jump. Controls unresponsive. This is Captain Eve Baxter of the timeship Acheron, requesting critical rescue"

"And we care about this chick why?" Mick asked simply looking over at Rip and then his sister, ignoring Leonard completely.

"We don't, but the Acheron's computer will contain the current intel on Savage's whereabouts. Gideon, set a course for the Acheron's position in deep space" Rip ordered, and Gideon acknowledged the order.

"Deep space? I had no idea we had the ability to explore the unknown realms of the galaxy. Astonishing" Martin said excitedly making Vyra look at Rip amused.

"No. What's astonishing is that we're acting as roadside assistance for the people whose chasing us" Jax said annoyed and Vyra could understand his point of view.

"Doesn't it seem suspicious, this distress call just happened to reach us? How do we know it's not a trap?" Leonard asked curiously, and Sara voiced her agreements as well. Vyra stepped forward next to Rip.

"We don't, but what we do know is that Savage's trail has run cold. And unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron's computer…" Vyra explained before Mick interrupted her.

"I'm in"

"You are?" Leonard asked shocked just like the rest of the team, Mick wasn't normally one to agree so easily to plans.

"The sooner we end Savage, the sooner I get back to where I belong" Mick explained, not looking at Leonard but focusing on Vyra.

"Prison?" Martin asked rhetorically but Mick answered it anyways.

"Any prison on Earth's better than this one, Professor"

Rip looked at Mick confused before looking over at Vyra. She shrugged and just motioned for Rip to ignore it. Which he did.

"Gideon. Engines to full throttle" Rip said as he jumped into his captain chair and the rest of the team jumped into their chairs.

"Of course, Captain" Gideon replied as the Waverider took of at full speed. Vyra looked over at Mick to see him looking out the window. She was worried about him, but she would talk to him once they finish this rescue.


	40. Chapter 40

"Professor Stein, Mr. Jackson, would you care to join the boarding party?" Rip asked as he prepared for his trip.

"A chance for an extra-vehicular docking maneuver? What could be more exciting?" Martin asked excitedly as Jefferson groaned, leaning against the table.

"Well, I could think of a few things" He muttered, and Mick rolled his eyes before wanting to get this trip started. He walked past Leonard who stopped him and Vyra stood nearby in case things got heated.

"Hey, you think there's something worth stealing on that ship?" Leonard asked softly so the others didn't overhear them. He was acting like things hadn't changed, but they had.

"I'm just looking for a change of scenery. If that's okay with you, boss" Mick said simply before walking off, sparing Vyra a quick glance.

"Vyra, you're in charge while I'm gone" Rip said stating the obvious since Vyra was his second in command. He led Martin, Mick and Jax to the Jump Ship and they broke away from The Waverider, heading towards the other ship.

"I'm having the strangest sensation. It's like I'm ten years old again" Martin said in wonder as he looked out the front window at the stars.

"You do a lot of space travel as a kid, Professor?" Mick joked amused and thankful that he wasn't in the Waverider and near Leonard anymore

"Only in my dreams, after I read my first issue of 'Rick Starr: Space Ranger.' I wanted to travel through space, surviving only by my wits and laser guns. I even built a rocket out of cardboard boxes" Martin explained with a small nostalgic smile on his face.

"What stopped you?" Rip asked curiously.

"NASA has rather strict guidelines regarding near-sightedness" Martin said disappointed and Jax made a joke about Martin's younger self smoking weed.

"Gideon, have you been able to link up to the Acheron's computer?" Rip asked curiously as he wanted to know what he was walking into.

"It appears a self-destruct code has disabled the ship's temporal navigation system"

"Well, what does that mean?" Jax asked confused and slightly worried.

"It's possibly the result of a malfunction. Just in case, Martin, I'm going to ask you to remain behind here on the jump ship" Rip explained as a back-up, but he secretly wished that Vyra was with them.

"You're telling us if something goes wrong, egghead's in charge?" Mick asked is disbelief, wishing his sister was here instead of the Professor.

"Break out the emergency gear. Space Ranger has a job to do" Martin said pull of pride as Mick and Jax rolled their eyes and Rip drifted off into his own memory. He broke out when they had arrived at the other ship. Rip, Mick and Jax moved through the ship on high alert with only their torches as lights.

"Stay close and stay alert" Rip warned them though it was unnecessary. All of them were on the look out for anything strange.

"To quote every "Star Wars" ever made, 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'" Jax said as they walked down a ramp and further into the ship until suddenly they were attacked. Rip and Jax were pushed to their knees almost immediately but Mick put up a bit more of a fight, shoving a man to the floor and choking him until a gun was pointed at his head.

"Valiant effort. Let the man go" The boss ordered but Mick continued to push his luck until Rip ordered him to do as the man says. Mick reluctantly did so.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Jax asked out of breath from being punched in the stomach.

"These, Mr. Jackson, are time pirates" Rip said with a sigh and was hoping that Vyra was prepared for an incoming battle because she was about to get one.

"Captain John Valor" Valor introduced to Mick, who had impressed him.

"Oh. What happened to Captain Baxter?" Rip asked sarcastically, his arms tied behind his back.

"She was on her way back to the Vanishing Point to imprison us when we made our escape. But before we could take control of the Acheron..." Valor started to explain before Rip finished for him.

"She destroyed her time drive in accordance with protocol"

"The same protocol that said another Time Master would come to her rescue" Valor explained smugly still looking at only Mick, not the other two.

"Do I look like a Time Master to you?" Mick asked amused, not scared at all.

"You look like the kind of man who'd throw his grandmother out of an airlock" Valor said simply and Mick shrugged thinking he probably would under the right circumstances; like to save himself or Vyra.

"Nor am I a Time Master, so you might as well just let us go" Rip spoke up trying to get his men free.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You're Rip friggin' Hunter. I thought you'd be taller" Valor said laughing and finally walking over to face Rip and Jax.

"You never said you were famous" Jax commented.

"Infamous. There was a time when he had men like me running scared all along the timeline" Valor explained to Jax and Mick.

"Unless you let us return to our ship, a man named Vandal Savage will destroy the entire world. Time Masters and pirates alike. For once, we're fighting on the same side" Rip tried to explain but deep down he knew it wasn't going to work.

"That little slogan should come with its own shovel" Valor joked before ordering his men to prepare a boarding party.

"If I were you, I'd reconsider your plan, Mr. Valor. I gave my second in command instructions to shoot any boarding vessel, along with the ship launching it" Rip explained knowing full well he didn't but Vyra would if she needed too.

"With the great Rip Hunter on board? I highly doubt it" Valor said smugly and Rip smirked slightly.

"You don't know my second in command or my crew. They're iron-willed and battle-hardened. The most formidable warriors to navigate time and space" Rip threatened before nodding over to Mick, "My second in command is his sister and even more fierce then him." Mick hummed in agreement thinking about his sister and Leonard and Sara.


	41. Chapter 41

"Captain's log. Stardate 837.9. We're awaiting word from the away team aboard the Acheron" Ray said sitting in Rip's chair, pretending to be the Captain.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're no Captain Kirk. You're Picard" Kendra joked as she stood next to him.

"But Picard was cautious, pontificating, sort of sexless" Ray said disappointed and Kendra disagreed.

"Well, tell that to Vash. And for the record, Picard was way hotter than Kirk" Kendra flirted making Vyra groan annoyed and walked over to where Leonard and Sara were sitting.

"Ooh, Mick had it wrong. This ship isn't a prison. It's a torture chamber" Leonard joked making Sara and Vyra look at each other with the same look.

"Well, I don't think Mick's problem is with the ship" Sara said simply, and Leonard looked at the two women.

'You think it's with me" Leonard stated and Vyra sighed and walked over to sit on his air chair, Leonard's arm instinctively went around her waist.

"You did knock him out and force him to leave 2046 Star City, which is like Disneyland for felons" Vyra explained, trying to make Leonard see that Mick was pissed off.

"He'll get over it. Mick runs hot. He always has. Once he calms down, everything will be back to normal" Leonard said simply but even he was starting to doubt himself after all the talks with him and Vyra.

"Yeah, I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head" Sara joked before Valor appeared on the screen.

"I'd like to speak to Acting Captain Vyra Rory" Valor said and Vyra stood up quickly walking over the screen.

"I'm Captain Rory. Who the hell are you?" Vyra demanded, her stomach dropping at the thought of something happening to Rip.

"I'm the man holding your crew hostage" Valor explained showing Rip, Jax and Mick in the background. Leonard looked at Mick worried before looking up at Vyra to see her emotionless and stone-faced. The old Vyra was back and in charge.

"Captain Rory, I've informed Mr. Valor of the fiery retribution you'll rain down upon him if we are not released immediately" Rip said in the background before being punched in the stomach by Valor. Vyra clenched her fists angrily.

"I'm gonna make this real simple. You surrender your ship, and I'll drop you off unharmed at a place and time of your choosing. You've got 10 seconds to decide" Valor explained as he shoved Rip's head into the table.

"Or else what? If you want the Waverider for yourself, there's no way you'll fire on us" Vyra said simply as she leant back casually and crossed her arms.

"Perhaps, but right now, I've got my sights set on your captain's head" Valor said pulling out his gun and pressing it against Rip's head.

"Wait. Okay. Just give us a chance to negotiate. Maybe he's bluffing" Ray said as Valor started counting down.

"Doesn't feel like it" Leonard said firmly and Vyra agreed before looking at Rip through the camera. Even though he had a gun pressed to his head, he made eye contact with Vyra and she nodded to him.

"You don't know Vyra, and how she survived the "Imperiex" onslaught" Rip said and at the word 'Imperiex' Gideon started beeping and flying the Waverider herself.

"Uh, Gideon?" Sara asked confused but Vyra smirked.

"Captain Hunter programmed me to execute certain protocols in response to specific keywords" Gideon explained but the team just looked even more confused.

"What does that mean in English?" Leonard growled out angrily

"Strap yourselves in. We are on the move and preparing to fire" Vyra said before watching as they all sat down and pulled down their harnesses. She looked at Leonard before back at Rip and sighed.

"Kendra, you're in charge. Though right now, Gideon will be doing all the work" Vyra said after a long debate in her head.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leonard asked worried and Vyra looked over at him with a determined look on her face.

"To go save Rip, Mick and Jax. I can teleport to the Jumpship" Vyra explained, disappearing before Leonard or anyone else could argue. She appeared in the Jumpship to find Martin blaming her for them being under attack.

"It was Rip's orders, attacking the pirates who've taken the rest of the boarding party hostage" Vyra explained ignoring Martin's startled look about her appearing out of nowhere.

"What are you doing, Gideon?" Leonard asked back on the Waverider when she started firing shots at the other ship.

"Just a warning shot to let them know we mean business" Gideon explained.

"My partners on that ship and _now_ so is Vyra!" Leonard growled annoyed, but Gideon ignored him.

"D... Dr. Palmer? Captain Hunter? Is anyone there?" Martin said trying to get in contact with anyone else other than Vyra. But there was no one.

"I'm saving Rip, Jax and Mick, you can either come with me and help or stay on the Jumpship like a coward" Vyra snapped angrily, as her concern for Rip and Mick was getting the best of her. Martin nodded and motioned that he would follow her lead. They stepped out of the Jumpship and into the dark corridor.

"Martin, go after the weapons targeting system, I'm going to find our friends" Vyra ordered and once again before Martin could say anything she disappeared. She teleported into the vents and crawled towards where she heard noises. It was Valor was ordering his ship to purse and return fire.

"If you destroy the Waverider, none of us are getting back home" Jax said quickly trying to stop him from firing on the Waverider. Vyra watched from her spot and realized that she could free them but not without risking their lives, so she would wait for a more opportune time.

"Don't worry. I'm only targeting your ship's life support systems" Valor explained as the ship fired and it hit the Waverider. Leonard held on tightly, trying to not worry about Mick or Vyra on the other ship.

"There's a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship, and the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls" Gideon explained to the rest of the crew that was on the Waverider.

"Gideon, switch to manual" Ray said before running to the captain seat and jumping in while Kendra demanded to know what he was thinking.

"If this is anything like a video game, flying a space ship." He said as Sara and Leonard jumped up from their seats as well and Kendra asked where they were going.

"To deal with the hole in the ship" Sara explained determined

"Make sure Picard here doesn't get us all killed" Leonard said seriously as he grabbed his cold ray and followed Sara.

"Actually, I'm more like Sulu right now. Or Han Solo" Ray shouted out making Kendra glare at him and wish that Vyra was here to deal with this not her and Raymond.

…


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone

I will be taking a break from my fan fiction stories for a while to try and focus on my own fantasy novel. I promise I will be back because these stories have been my life for the past 5 years and I love them and my characters.

Thank you so much for all the love and support over the years and hope you will rejoin when I am back

xx


End file.
